Pokiman
by Rex Kamex
Summary: It's a story about the talking Clefairy from the manga Pocket Monsters... CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO IS UP! Sorry for the delay again... The next chapter should come by Friday the 16th. Chapters are now going to be every other week.
1. Chapter 1: POKIMAN!

_Pokiman_  
By Rex Kamex

This story was originally published on a certain other site in February 2005

It's a new and original **comedy fan fiction** featuring the talking Clefairy from the Japanese manga "Pocket Monsters", rated K+ for some viloence and some "SHUT UP"-like insults, but there are no curse words in this story. Currently, this chapter has over 20 chapters, with no sign of ending. For those of you who have just begun to read this, _**do not**_ be intimidated by the large quanity of chapters. Take your time when you read each chapter. They're not going anywhere.

Also, this title comes from the ever-popular mis-pronountiation of "Pokemon". If somebody else has already come up with this title, let me know. Unless I posted the first chapter of my series first, I'll change my story. Also, unlike the other site this is posted at, I'm using the American names, although the Clefairy will be named Pippi. You'll see what I mean. Besides that, all the Pokemon talk. And one more thing. Since I don't know any of Pippi's attacks, I'm just gonna have to pick some from Clefairy's moveset.

One Final Note: I don't own Pokemon, 4Kids, Tv-Tokyo, Game Freak, yadah yadah yadah, you get my point, and I don't think anyone thought I owned any of that anyway. But still...

**OH, AND DO NOT DUPLICATE THIS STORY WITHOUE PERMISSION. YOU CAN PRINT IT OUT IF YOU WANT, BUT YOU CAN'T SUBMIT IT TO ANOTHER SITE OR FORUM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.**

Okay! Now that all that's over with, here comes the story!!!

**Chapter 1- "POKIMAN!"**

Once upon a time, there was a little brown and beige bird Pokemon named Pidgey who was flying freely into the sky. It was a beautiful day, and it would have been more beautiful had it not been for what happened next.

An ice beam shot up into the sky, and it hit the Pidgey dead on. "AAAUGH!" he shouted as he fell down to Earth. (Well, he was already on Planet Earth actually, but still...)

"EYAHAHAHAHAHAH!" said our protagonist, the little pink, talking creature known as a Clefairy named Pippi who was nearby. "THAT WAS TOTALLY SUPER FUNNY!" Pippi was small, but rather fat for a normal Pippi. He had little light-brown ears coming out of his head.

"What?" asked the Pidgey. "You mean _**you**_ did this?"

"That's right, you fool," said Pippi, "with my Metronome attack, that is!"

"Metronome?!" yelled Pidgey in astonishment. "Do you know how rare that is to use something like an Ice Beam with Metronome? You're lucky!"

"Why thank you," said Pippi, "but I still hate you."

"Anyway," said the Pidgey, brushing himself off, "you better not do that again!"

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Pippi.

"You want a piece of me?" yelled Pidgey. "Do ya?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Well let's see you fight, fatso!"

"That," said the Pippi, "is where I draw the line! No mercy from me, buster! LET'S GO!"

**DING! **And here was Round 1 of the Pokemon battle. Pidgey began with a gust attack while Pippi began to use a Metronome. Pippi started waving his fingers as the little tornado cause by the Pidgey was headed towards him. Suddenly, **BOOM**! Pippi exploded! The Explosion wiped out the Pidgey, and he ran away. Well, he tried to, but he just collapsed from that powerful attack. Meanwhile, Pippi had finally managed to pick himself up, though he was still blackened from his own Explosion attack. Apparently, the Metronome attack is so random, you never know which attack will be used, including a self-destructing attack!

"[SIGH. What to do...What to do..." said Pippi, as he walked through the forest, bored beyond belief. "I've gotta find something to do or I'll explode... yet again."

So Pippi wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and wandered and...gee does this guy ever stop wandering? You see, he ran away from his trainer Red to find some funnier entertainment. Unfortunately, he didn't find the entertainment that he wanted, and so he was bored. Yes, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored...whoops, here I go again. So anyway, Pippi was walking through the forset when he saw...well he saw...well he saw...oh who am I kidding? I don't know what he saw! I guess he saw a...wait a minute, I know what he saw! Apparently he saw a comedian Pokemon who was at the beach area nearby. The comedian Pokemon wasn't on any stage, and he talked to his audience in a loud voice because he didn't feel like getting a microphone.

"... And what's with Magikarp?" said a big, blue turtle that was known as a Blastoise, the comedian. His actual body was blue, but the giant shell that he was in was brown on the back side and beige on the front one. "Why in the world do they even exist in this world? Is it to make others feel superior? I've seen a better challenge from a Gyarados! Well duh, because they're not Magikarp!"

The Pokemon crowd he was filled with laughter, and so they...laughed!

"Thank you, thank you," said the Blastoise, bowing before his Pokemon audience. "You're too kind."

"Tell us another one!" yelled an orange mouse Pokemon known as Raichu.

"Okay I will," said the grinning Blastoise. "What's with with those Diglett? They're fast enough to pop up and down in the ground at the speed of light, yet they can't even have enough time to pass a written essay!"

"What do you mean?" said a passing Diglett named Digda. Digda was a brown mole Pokemon, but all you could really see was its brown head because it always traveled in the ground. "Why doesn't somebody give me an essay so I can write it- in 10 seconds!"

"As a matter of fact, I have just the test," said Blastoise, handing Digda a written test. "You have 10 seconds to write what it's like to be a Digda. Ready? Begin!"

So Digda began to think about what to write. It only took him about two seconds. Then he decided to write. Unfortunately, it wasn't until after the fifth second that he realized that he couldn't write because of the mere fact that he was basically a brown mole Pokemon that had no legs or hands!

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN THE WHOLE TIME, DIDN'T YOU?" yelled an angry Digda that glared at the Blastoise.

The nervous Blastoise began to sweat a little bit. "Well...I...uh..."

"YOU FOOL!" cried Digda in an earsplitting tone. "OF COURSE I CAN'T WRITE A STUPID PAPER WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO HOLD A PENCIL! WHY I OUTTA...I OUTTA...ACTUALLY I DON'T KNOW WHAT I OUTTA DO..."

"Amazing..." said Pippi.

"THIS IS ALL THE CARTOONIST'S FAULT! IF HE JUST GAVE ME SOME HANDS, I COULD WRITE THAT ESSAY! BUT NOW..."

"Oh shut up!" shouted the Blastoise, as he Mega Punched the Digda in the face.

"OWWWW!" yelled Digda. Then he recovered. "Oh, so that's your game, eh? Well, I may be handless, but they don't call me DigaDiga-Tough Guy for nothing!"

"They don't call you DigaDiga-Tough Guy at all," the Blastoise pointed out.

"Okay, it's on, Turtle Boy!" shouted the Digda.

The crowd of Pokiman gathered around the two of them, including Pippi. (Oops, did I say Pokiman? Sorry about that. STUPID TITLE!) They started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" (Okay, so, you get the picture.)

"Wow, cool..."said Pippi.

DING! Well, it all started out with a Hydro Cannon from Blastoise. It would've defeated that Digda had it not burrowed underground. So what happened next was that while Blastoise was recharging from the hard blast, Digda had managed to use a Fissure attack on the poor comedy turtle.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Apparantly, everybody else got hit by the Fissure attack except Pippi and the Blastoise, who managed to dodge the attack at the last minute.

"FIGHT! FIGHT FIGHT! FIGHT! FWAAAAAH!"

Blastoise then began to jump repeatedly on the Digda, and it fainted. (One, two, three! And he's dooooooown!) All the other Pokemon began to weakly clap and chant and cheer for Kamex.

"That was amazing," said Pippi. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Well sure," said Blastoise, "but you'll have to have a lot of training in order to battle like that."

"No, not that," said Pippi. "That. I meant the comedian business. I'm good at puns, but not as good as those. Actually, they weren't really puns at all, but..."

Blastoise said, "Well, I'll tell you more about my comedian life when we get home."

"Home?!" he asked.

"My home," said Blastoise. "Now let's go!"

"OKAY!"

But just before they had a chance to walk two feet away, the ground below them gave way! Will this be the end of our story already? Find out on the next chapter of "Pokiman"!


	2. Chapter 2: Pippi's New Adventure

Well, last time, you remember, the talking Clefairy from the manga "Pocket Monsters" was going to follow this comedian Blastoise to his home, so Blastoise would teach him more about comedy. But, the ground below them began to give way! Actually, it did give way, but, still! What will happen now? Find out, now!

**Chapter 2- "Pippi's New Adventure!"**

Pippi and Blastoise realized that they were inside a hole! Apparently, they were standing on that section of the ground for so long, they just fell. Luckilly though, the hole was only 3 feet deep, so they got out, and went on home. (Thought that the hole would be an important part of the story, didn't you?)

Now anyway, the Blastoise's home was apparently not its own shell. It was located at the bottom of a lake. The two Pokemon had to swim several feet down to get to the entrance. It was a door. Woo. Anyway, the home was a one story house that was basically a huge version of Blastoise's shell. In the family room, there were pictures of Blastoise getting many comedian-related rewards.

"Wow," said Pippi.

"That's nothing," the Blastoise said. "I've got a trophy so big that no matter how far back the photographers zoom back, they still can't take a picture of it! It's in this closet."

He went to a big, golden closet, and he opened the door. There stood a large, golden trohpy that was 8 feet tall. (Forgive me, people who use the metric system, but that's about 3 meters!) It's base's diameter was 7 feet.

"WHOA," said Pippi.

"Ya' like it?" asked the Blastoise.

"Yeah," said Pippi, "but, how'd you get it in that room?"

"It wasn't easy," said the Blastoise. "I pull a muscle every time I move it a centimeter! And, I had to push it underwater. Can you imagine that? Try pushing a 400-pound trophy under the surface while it's floating!" (400-pound trophies should normally float, right?)

"So how'd you get it underwater?" asked Pippi.

"Well," said the Blastoise, "I asked my buddies to come and help me push it under."

"Who are your friends?" asked Pippi.

"They're a Feraligatr named Mister Odile and a Swampert named Mister Laglarge," answered the Blastoise.

"Mister Odile and Mister Laglagre, eh," said Pippi.

"Yep, and I'm Rex the Kamex," said the Blastoise.

"Ahhhh..." went Pippi.

"Unfortunately," Rex Kamex went on, "even Odile and Laglare weren't enough help for me. So, we had to suck all the lakewater with a machine."

"What kind of machine?" asked Pippi.

"It was the Suck-The-Water-Out-Of-A-Body-Of-Water 3000," said Rex Kamex. "A really cool invention, it is. All ya' have to do is push a little red button and SUCKETY- SUCK SUCK. All of the water is sucked."

"I see," said Pippi.

"So anyway," said Rex, "after we got all of the water out of the lake, we had to put the actual trophy in. Now we couldn't just drop it. We were thinking of using a bulldozer to move the darn thing, when all of a sudden, that same Digda from before came along..."

"So you know that Digda," said Pippi.

"You betcha," said Rex the Kamex. "That Digda and I became mortal enemies after that day. For it was on that day that Digda had said,

'Hey, whaddya think you're doing, buster?' "

"So?" said Pippi.

"So," said Rex Kamex, "he said that, and then I said, 'We're trying to put a 400-pound trophy in my house. Would you like to help us?'

'Help us?!' he said. 'You guys are destroying my underground home!'

'Destroying your home?!' I said. And then I said, 'How does emptying water and then lowering a trophy down to my home make us destroying your home?' "

"And what did he say?" said Pippi.

And Rex said, "Well then he said, 'You're machine is leaking water that's going thorugh the ground to MY house!'

'Well Sorry,' said I.

'Sorry?!' Digda said. 'Man, I'm gonna hurt you!'

And then he had the nerve to use his Earthquake attack on he! After all, I barely put any water in his house."

"Well it sounds like this is both of your faults," said Pippi.

"And anyway," said Rex Kamex. "He caused an Earthquake attack that caused the trophy, which was on the edge of the cliff of where there used to be water, to knock the trophy off the cliff!"

"Off the cliff?!" said Pippi. "Well what happened next?"

"Can you please stop interruppting me?" shouted Rex Kamex.

"Sorry."

"Now anyway," said Rex Kamex. "The trophy was falling, right? And so it was gonna land right beside the door to my house! So Mister Odile and I began to rumble with that darn Digda as Mister Laglarge jumped off the cliff to grab the 400-pound trophy, even though he knew he couldn't hold it, or save himself from the fall even. Anyway, O and I were beating up the Digda, and what does that Digda do? A FISSURE ATTACK! That stupid mouthless, moronic mole used a FISSURE ATTACK! A FISSURE ATTACK! But we both jumped, and we dodged the attack. Laglarge and the trophy weren't hurt either. And if you thought that the Digda Dummy was finished, think again! It used Frustration! Can you believe it? FRUSTARTAION! So then, Odile and I used our Hydro Pump attacks and would've made Digda faint, but that idiot burrowed underground, and then when it got up, it used another Fissure attack! This time, that idiot's attack actually HIT US! THAT STUPID LITTLE DUMMY! IMAGINE THAT! WE GOT BEATEN BY A STUPID LITTLE MIDGET CALLED DIGDA!"

"If Digda was so stupid," said Pippi, "then how come he won?"

"I don't know," said Rex Kamex. "Anyway, he beat us, or so he thought. It turned out that O and I both were holding Focus Bands at the time, and we each had 1 HP left. However, the Fissure attack did push us to the edge of the cliff, and when we weakly got up, the ground below us gave way, and all three of us fell down the cliff! to make matters worse, we fell on Laglarge, and we all got pushed towards the trophy! Pippi, we had to use cructhes for three weeks after that moment."

"Ouch," said Pippi, "but you never answered my question. How'd you get the trophy into your house?"

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh..." said Rex Kamex. "I didn't. After I recovered, I had to build another room around the trophy, which connected to my house. Then I built some more rooms, and I put a sign on my door. And you can easily tell that it clearly says 'NO DIGDAS ALLOWED'!"

"Yeah, I saw," said Pippi.

"Now, rumor has it that Digda wants to challenge me to a battle in the _Pocket Monster Super Battle Tournamento_," said Rex Kamex, "but if that's the case, then Digda better say it to my face!" (I got "Tournamento" from the Japanese katakana word "Toonamento", or tournament.)

"What's this Tournamento thingy?" asked Pippi.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Rex Kamex. "You've never heard of the Tournamento?"

"Nope," said Pippi.

"WHAT THE BARNICLE HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL OF YOUR LIFE TO BE ABLE TO HAVE NEVER HEARD OF SUCH A TOURNAMENT, DUDE?"

"I've been training with this trainer named Red," said Pippi, "but I ran away from him in order to get some more laughs and become a comedian. But what's so special about the Pocket Monster Battle Tournamento?"

"The Pocket Monster _**Super**_ Battle Tournamento," said Rex Kamex.

"Oh," said Pippi.

"The Pocket Monster _**Super**_ Battle Tournamento," said Rex, "is this special tournament held once a year where Pokemon apply to battle each other without the use of trainers! It's basically a bunch of wild Pokemon battling each other."

"I see," said Pippi.

"But," said Rex Kamex the Blastoise, "the best part of the tournament in my opinion is that every halftime, there are comedian acts."

"How many halftimes are there?" asked Pippi.

"The tournament takes five days," said Rex, "with the first day having the preliminary rounds and then 64 Pokemon, the second day with 32 Pokemon, the third one with 16, the fourth one with 8, and the fifth one with 4 and then 2 Pokemon left. There are halftimes between an even number of battles on the fourth day, and between the semifinal and final rounds on the fifth day, making 2 halftimes. Does that answer your question?"

"I think so," said Pippi, "but man, that is so confusing."

"The comedians, during halftime, begin to tell a bunch of jokes, and things like that. And, the comedians are all Pokemon. There are NO HUMANS ALLOWED AT ALL! The comedian acts really beat noisy bands, don't you think? And also," said Rex, "if you want to battle in the _Toonamento_, you can't also be a comedian. If you want to be a comedian, then you can't battle. It's one or the other."

"Where do I sign up to be a comedian?" asked Pippi.

"Registration starts tommorrow," said Rex Kamex.

"In that case," said Pippi, "I'm gonna-"

Just then, someone came to the door, and KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, went the door.

"Who is it?" asked Rex.

"It's me, Digda," said the voice, "and I'm here with some of by buds to come and teach you a lesson!"

Rex opened the door, and there was Digda with a rocky Pokemon named Golem and a brown bull Pokemon named Tauros. All three of them had polka dot bandanas on, and they looked like they meant business.

As Pippi panicked, Kamex said, "GET OUT OF MY FACE, YOU HANDLESS HORROR! AND TAKE YOUR PALS, _**ROCKY**_ AND _**BULL**__WINKLE_, WITH YOU!" (I got the "handless horror" line from James, who called Seviper a "legless loser".)

"Not without a fight!" shouted Digda. "Get 'em, boys!"

"Well if it's a fight you want," shouted the Blastoise, "then it's a fight you'll get, right Pippi? Pippi?"

But Pippi was hiding for its life somewhere in Rex's house. "Uh-oh," said the outnumbered Rex, who didn't seem to notice the Digda, Golone, and Kentauros leaping up in the air... (Well, Digda can't leap, so it just headed towards Rex.)

Find out what happens next time in... POKIMAN!

(... though Pippi never really started a new adventure, now did he? And these three Pokemon must be strong if they're willing to endure swimming down to the entrance of the house. Water isn't exactly their specialty, you know. How did Digda get down there? It can't swim… it burrowed underground and somehow made it to the entrance. Whatever…)


	3. Chapter 3: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Well, last time, you remember, the talking Clefairy from _Pocket Monsters_ the manga had visited the home of Rex Kamex, a comedian Blastoise. The home was located at the bottom of a lake, and it had air in it, by the way. There, Rex explained how he knew the talking Diglett (Digda) from Chapter 1, and there was a rumor that Digda wanted to fight Rex Kamex in the _Pocket Monster Super Battle Tournamento_. Right after Rex explained this, Digda came along with his friends, Golem and Tauros, and they were ready to RUMBLE, literally! Pippi ran away, hiding, and while Rex Kamex was wondering where he went, Digda and his buds charged toward the unexpecting turtle...

**Chapter 3- "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

PUNCH!

KICK!

CLOBBER!

The three Pokemon were too much for Rex Kamex, who kept losing HP second after second after second.

Meanwhile, Pippi was hiding under a blue sofa, thinking over and over again that he aught to do something.

Everybody was still doing their Frustration attacks, as Rex was trying to endure the hits. He thought that it would be too wimpy to retreat inside his shell.

Sadly, Rex nearly fainted from the repeated attacks, until Pippi, who was still under the sofa, started moving his fingers once again.

_C'mon, something good,_ thought Pippi, still moving.

Meanwhile, Rex Kamex the Blastoise had less than 10 out of his 235 HP, when something finally happened. Pippi began Splashing! (The most useless attack… EVER!)

_Oh, barnacles,_ thought Pippi as he hopped up and down like an idiot (like… himself).

Rex finally managed to move his cannons, and then he finally was able to unleash... a Hydro Cannon! The Hydro Cannon was a huge stream of water that managed to make everyone except Tauros lose all except 1 HP, Tauros lost all but 2 HP. (Close enough.)

"Man," said Rex Kamex, weakly. "That was a killer, literally."

"Yeah," said Digda. "I know what you mean."

"Digdude," said Rex, "how did you and Go over there survive going underwater to get to my house? You know that Rock and Ground-type Pokemon are weak against water."

"Yeah well," answered the tired Digda, "that's how tough we are. After losing my last battle, we trained hard to conquer our weakness against water."

"Yet you still lost to my Hydro Cannon," replied Rex, who weakly got up.

"Hey, I didn't lose to your stupid cannon the first time," said Digda. "You jumped on me! Multiple times!"

"True dat," said Rex, "but now, Digda, O Dude of Disaster, can you and your boys go now?"

"Does it look like we can?" Digda weakly shouted, trying to move.

"Good point," said Rex Kamex.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" shouted Pippi, who finally stopped Splashing and started pointed at the Digda. "WE'VE GOT TO ASK IF THE RUMORS ARE TRUE! DIGDA, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU WANTED TO CHALLENGE REX THE KAMEX TO A BATTLE IT THE _POCKET MONSTER BATTLE TOURNAMENTO_?"

"THE _POCKET MONSTER __**SUPER**__ BATTLE TOURNAMENTO_!" shouted everyone, only weakly.

"Hey Pippi," said Rex, "where'd you come from?"

"The sofa," answered Pippi.

"Why yes," answered Digda, slowly moving closer to Pippi. "I did want to fight this Kamex here in the Tournamento." Then he turned around to Rex. "But, I grew impatient, so I asked my buddies here to teach you a lesson, Rexy-Boy."

"Rexy-boy?!" shouted Rex, instantly getting up.

"Yeah, Rexy-boy," replied Digda, angrily, then turning back to Pippi, saying, "and if you ever try to stop me from hurting Rex, I'll hurt you too, you stupid, pink, pudgy pig!"

"I'M A _**FAIRY**_!" shouted Pippi, "AND I'M ON A DIET!"

"Since when?" asked Tauros with curiosity.

"Since... I don't know," said Pippi. "Anyway, Digda, you're a dirty, dumb, dopey little dork from the planet Doofus."

"Well your mother dresses you funny!" replied Digda in anger.

"YOU IDIOT, I'M NAKED!" shouted Pippi.

"I'm no idiot!" said Digda.

"Yeah, you're a _**super**_ idiot!" shouted Pippi.

"Ooooooooooooooh," went the other three Pokemon, watching.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Digda, who instantly regained all of his strength. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, PUNK!"

"Bring it on, _weak-o_," shouted Pippi, putting up his dukes. (Wait… "weak-o"?)

"Oh, I'll bring it, all right," said Digda, who charged towards Pippi.

As they began killing each other with their attacks, the other three Pokemon watched.

**DING DING DING!** Digda, once again, used Frustration. So, he began chasing Pippi until Pippi Mega Kicked him away! Then Pippi put his hands together and went, "KA...ME...HA...ME..."

"Uh, Pippi," said Kamex. "Wrong cartoon."

"Oh, sorry," said Pippi. (I just love a _DBZ_ moment, don't you? Or just DB. Or DBGT. Or DBAF. Or DB SuperS Stars Shippuden Advanced Generation of Diamond and Pearl. You decide which one is the best.)

Meanwhile, Digda managed to get up and began doing another Frustration attack at Pippi! So, Pippi began to wave his fingers to do another Metronome attack.

"Oh no you don't!" said Digda, charging towards Pippi. Fortunately for Pippi, Digda missed and ran into a wall.

But Pippi could not focus on his attack because he watched Digda move out of the way, revealing a big crack in the wall. Pippi managed to restart his attack again, but what attack did he do? A Razor Leaf attack! But, right before started the attack, Digda unleashed an Earthquake attack! That idiot Digda unintentionally hit Rex, Golone, and Kentauros with his attack! This caused Pippi to lose his balance, causing him to not only lose HP but release his Razor Leaf attack not on Digda but at the crack in the wall that Digda made! Now this steam of razor sharp leaves broke the section of the wall, causing it to go through. This caused water to flow in the house, causing a BIG, MASSIVE FLOOD! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, A FLOOD, BABY! The flood of water came in, without the fainted Pokemon knowing it.

"OH NO!" shouted Digda, who was weak against water. (And now _**conveniently**_ cares about the water.)

The waters came and hit Digda and Pippi, the only ones who still had HP until the waters came, causing them to faint. All of the motionless Pokemon were dragged through the house. To make matters worse for the drowning losers, Rex's television came in contact with the floodwaters, causing an electric spark to be made, and it shocked the entire house! Not that it mattered, as everybody had already fainted anyway. Eventually, the entire house had been filled with water, and all the electric equipment exploded underwater. The underwater turtle shell home could not hold any more water, and so it burst, causing all of the Pokemon to fall out of the house and float up to the surface.

They ended up in a field that was conveniently full of Max Revival gas (whatever the heck that is), reviving the fainted Pokemon.

"Wha... What happened?" asked Rex, after slowly opening his eyes. Then he looked at the lake, seeing the pieces of his blackened home floating on the surface (blackened because of the electric sparks). "My home... it's ruined!" Then, he turned ANGRY.

**"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGDAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

His eyes turned red, and he grew big muscles on himself all of a sudden.

"What? I didn't wreck your _stupid_ home!" said Didga, "although I wanted too. It's the ugliest home I've ever seen!"

"THEN WHOOOOOOOO _DID_?" shouted Rex, stomping towards Digda with unstoppable anger. "HUH? WHO? HUH? WHO HUH? CAN YOU TELL ME?"

"Yes. It was _**HIM**_," said Digda, pointing at Pippi.

Then, everybody slowly turned their heads to Pippi. (DUM DUM _**DUM**_!)

"Um, uh, oops," went Pippi, whose face turned red from embarrassment.

Just then, steam started flowing out of Rex's nostrils.

"PIPPI..." said Rex, "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY HOUSE?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes..." said Pippi, weakly.

"See, I'm not lying," said Digda.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU NOW THAT YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE?" said Rex Kamex, now marching towards Pippi.

"No," said Pippi. "What?"

"WELL," said Kamex, "I'M GONNA-"

Ooh, we're out of time for the chapter! So, what'll happen to Pippi now that he destroyed Rex's house? And what will Digda do now? Find out what happens next in the fourth chapter of _Pokiman!_

By the way, someone needs to do something about that Max Revival gas. Air pollution is not a pretty site. Isn't that right, Al Gore?


	4. Chapter 4: What's He Gonna Do?

Last time on _Pokiman_, Pippi met Rex Kamex, a comedian Blastoise, who had won lots of trophies. His most prized one, his biggest one, was the one that ended up causing Rex and a Diglett named Digda to become mortal enemies. When Digda came along to Rex Kamex's house, he brought along a Kentauros and a Golone with him. During the big battle of Pippi and Rex VS Digda, Tauros and Golem, Pippi ended up destroying Rex Kamex's house! And so…

**Chapter 4- "What's He Gonna Do?"**

"PIPPI..." said Rex, "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY HOUSE?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes..." said Pippi, weakly.

"See, I'm not lying," said Digda.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU NOW THAT YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE?" said Rex Kamex, now marching towards Pippi.

"No," said Pippi. "What?"

"WELL," said Kamex, "I'M GONNA…" he got out a remote control. "…PUSH THIS BUTTON!"

He pushed a big red button, and then, all of the furniture and the pieces of the house all sank underwater. The furniture got together, and the pieces all stuck back together. The house was fixed!

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"** went Digda.

Everyone looked at the lake, trying to look at the house.

"You see," said Kamex, "my home was specially built so that whenever you push this big red button, the house comes back together again, 'cause my house is the Turtle Shell Model 3000, with a Shell Remote 3000 to go with it! (Big red button will not function properly if house self destructs. Neither product is available in stores. Call 1-800-555-555-555-555-55555555555555555555555555 to buy a Turtle Shell Model 3000 or a Shell Remote 3000 now.)"

Pippi, Tauros, Digda, and Golem's mouths dropped open. (Actually, Digda doesn't have a mouth, but oh well.)

"DARN IT!" shouted Digda. "I was hoping that Rex will be miserable because his house got flooded. Say , what ever happened to all that water in the house, anyway?"

"Cool remote, Rex," said the excited Pippi.

"It's not all good Pippi," said Rex, "for when all of the pieces fit back together again, they closed in all of the water. I'm afraid my home's not airless, anymore."

"Oh," said Digda. "But can't you punish that Pippi for destroying your house?"

"After I fixed it back together?" replied Rex Kamex.

**"THERE'S STILL WATER IN IT, YA' BIG JERK!" **shouted the angry Digda. **"AND HOW CAN YOU JUST LET THAT STUPID FAT PIG GET AWAY WITH DESTROYING YOUR HOUSE, HUH? HUH? HUH?"**

"I told you, I'm a fairy!" shouted Pippi. "And, like I said before, I'm on a very promising diet! I only eat 14 hamburgers a day!"

"Can you say 'heart attack', Pippi?" responded Digda.

**"AT LEAST I CAN STILL LIVE IN MY HOUSE!" **shouted Rex Kamex. **"AND I WOULDN'T PUNISH PIPPI LIKE THAT IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. NOW IF IT WERE YOU WHO DESTROYED MY HOUSE ON THE OTHER HAND…"**

**"THAT'S IT!" **shouted the angry Digda, whose angry face turned red. **"THAT IS IT! YOU HEAR ME, TURTLE BOY? I AM THROUGH BEING NICE!"**

"NICE?!" shouted Rex the Kamex back. "WHADDAYA MEAN NICE?"

**"SHUT UP, PUNK!"** shouted Digda. **"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, BUSTER!"**

"It's Rex."

**"WHATEVER!" **responded Digda. **"NOW LISTEN! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU, AND ANY OTHER PEOPLE LIKE YOU, ALWAYS RUINING MY LIFE!"**

"Well look who's talking," said Rex, shaking his head.

"Listen, you," said Golem. "I'm a rock. I don't like water-type Pokemon. So you better get out of my face right now!"

"I'm not in your face," said Rex.

"Oh," said Golem.

(Silence………………………………………)

"And anyway," said Tauros, "Pippi and you should just get out of our way, 'cause we don't like pink Pokemon."

"Yeah," said Gordon, "and we especially dislike fat pink Pokemon."

**"SHUT UP, FOOLS!"** shouted Pippi, pointing at Digda and his friends. "Kamex, teach that Digda and his stupid companions a lesson they'll never forget!"

"Why wouldn't I?" responded the angry Blastoise, getting in his battle position.

"Okay then," said Pippi, narrowing his eyes. "I'll fight too."

"We're gonna fight as well," said Tauros, putting up his dukes. Turning to the Golem, he said, "Right?"

"You know it," the Golem answered.

So, Digda, Golem, Tauros, Pippi, and Rex all stood, ready to fight each other.

"Then again," said Digda, "it would be nice if I could crush you in the _Tournamento_, so, farewell, Rexy. C'mon guys."

So Digda, Tauros, and Golem started leaving the area.

"WAIT…" said Rex Kamex, getting confused. "YOU'RE LEAVING?"

"Yeah," said Digda. "We gotta go, but see you in the _Tournamento_, and remember that my name is Digda."

"And my name is Ken Kentauros," said the Tauros.

"Yeah, and my name is Gordon Golone," said the Golem.

So Digda burrowed underground, the Tauros went toward a nearby plain, and the Golem walked by Pippi and said, "Pig."

**"GET OUTTA HERE!"** shouted Pippi, shaking his fist. The Golem just laughed to himself, and then went away.

Just then, Rex Kamex shook his fist. **"COME BACK HERE, DIGDA, YOU LITTLE COWARD!"** he said. **"EMPHASIS ON **_**LITTLE**_**!"**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Turtle Boy," said Digda, from under the ground.

So Digda and his buddies left the turtle and the pig- uh, er, I mean fairy, in the dust.

"So what are we gonna do about your house?" asked Pippi, looking down into the lake again.

"Well," said Rex, "I'll have to hire some dude to take all the water out of the lake, and then they would be able to take all the water out of my house. But until that time, we're gonna need a place to stay for the night. You see," he continued, "I can have a guy to fix the house, but it'll take a whole night for that to happen. Then, we can go back home."

"I feel totally bad, Rex," said Pippi, sighing. "I destroyed your house."

"That's okay, little man," said Rex. "You were only trying to hurt Digda. You were only trying to hurt Digda, weren't you?"

"Yeah," said Pippi. (Just remember, Rex had fainted during the flood, so he didn't actually see it coming.)

"And anyway," continued Rex, "you won't be able to stay at my house yet, since you wouldn't be able to breathe the water."

"So we can just go to a hotel to spend the night, right?" asked Pippi.

"Yep," said Rex, "and we can do that whole comedian registration first thing tomorrow."

"OH BOY!" shouted Pippi, jumping up and down in an incontrollable way.

"But just remember," Rex reminded, "that you can't battle in the _Tournamento_ if you end up being a comedian, and if you battle, you can't be a comedian. Because you have to choose one or the other to participate, make sure you are signing the right list. You will have to use a permanent pen."

"All right, I'll remember," said Pippi, rolling his eyes, "but where should we stay at night? The Pokemon Center?"

**"ARE YOU **_**NUTS**_**?" **shouted Rex Kamex. **"YOU WANT TO GO TO A PLACE WHERE ALL KINDS OF POKEMON TRAINERS WOULD BE ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU INSIDE THEIR POKE BALLS?"**

"Well," said Pippi, "they couldn't capture me, because I already belong to a trainer named Red, and so other trainers' Poke Balls wouldn't work on me."

"But you ran away," said Rex, "so they can capture you, and you didn't run away just so you could be captured again, now did you?"

"No, I guess not," said Pippi.

**"YOU GUESS?! YOU GUESS?!"** yelled Rex. "Listen, Pippi. As you know, Poke Balls are what Pokemon Trainers use to capture Pokemon, and when a Trainer captures a Pokemon, another Trainer's Poke Ball will not be able to capture you. But since you ran away, you were basically released, and so you are wild again. You're free."

"Yeah, but," said Pippi, "if the Trainer wants to capture you, they'd have to send out a Pokemon to weaken you first."

"But how do you know that the Trainer's not gonna throw a Poke Ball first?" asked Rex. "Or how do you know that the Trainer who wants to capture you will use fully healed Pokemon to fight? Pokemon Centers restore Pokemon, you know."

"True," said Pippi.

"WHAT IF THAT TRAINER USES A _**MASTER BALL**_?" continued Rex, shaking his fist. "WHY, THAT ACCURSED BALL CAN CAPTURE ANY POKEMON WITHOUT FAIL!"

"Okay then," said Pippi. "We won't use the Pokemon Center. Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Rex, curious.

"Unless, we dress up as humans in disguise!" shouted Pippi.

"You're genius!" shouted Rex, shaking Pippi's hand. "Except, how will we be able to get clothes?"

"Does your house have some human clothes?" asked Pippi.

"Well, yes," answered Rex, "for Halloween. But they're all wet."

"That's okay then," said Pippi.

"And also," said Rex, "I think you're a little too small and too pink for a disguise. Why don't I pretend to be your Trainer?"

"OKAY THEN!" shouted Pippi, rubbing his paws together in anticipation. (That wasn't one of my original quotes, either.) "LET'S DO IT!"

"Okay then," said Rex. "I'll go down to my house and dive down to get my human costume. After drying the clothes, I'll call someone to take the water out of my house, and then we can go to the Pokemon Center for rest. Okay?"

"OKAY!" shouted Pippi.

So Rex Kamex dived down underwater, getting some clothes for his disguise. Pippi was really excited, and he would've been happier if it wasn't for what happened next.

"LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S A PIPPI!"

Pippi turned around, and to his horror, he saw three Pokemaniac Trainers staring at him, each with a Poke Ball in their hand.

"Gyaaaah!" went Pippi, biting his nails in fright.

"Wow," said one of the Pokemaniacs. "A Pippi is a rare Pokemon to collect."

"Yeah," said another, "and this one's just standing here out in the open, screaming to be caught by one of us."

"It's capture time," said the very first Pokemaniac who spoke. "Hey, where'd it go?"

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi, as he was running away from the kids.

"COME BACK HERE!" they shouted, running after him, still with their Poke Balls.

Well this sure seems like an interesting place to stop typing. So, will Pippi be able to escape the trainers? And will Digda and his companions stop calling him a pig? And will I ever stop asking you questions that you don't know the answer to yet? Find out all of these questions (except the last one) in the next chapter of _Pokiman!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Before the Battles!

Last time, in this story, Pippi, the talking Clefairy from _Pocket Monsters _met up with Rex Kamex, a comedian Blastoise with a mortal enemy named Digda the Diglett, who brought his friends, Tauros and Golem, who came to fight Rex and Pippi. After a devastating battle, Pippi accidentally ended up destroying Rex's underwater house! Luckily, Rex could fix it, but there was still water in his house. Anyway, Rex was gonna have somebody drain the water out, and so Rex and Pippi would stay at the Pokemon Center that night. But, Rex would have to disguise as a human in order to not get captured. As Rex dove into his home to get some wet clothing for his disguise, Pippi had gotten some problems of his own.

**Chapter 5- "The Night Before the SUPER BATTLES!"**

"LEMME OUTTA HERE!"

That was Pippi's remark to the situation that he was in, as he was running from the three Pokemaniacs with their Poke Balls with them.

"COME BACK, CLEFAIRY!" shouted the maniacs, trying to look for the perfect time to throw their Poke Balls.

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi, running for his life and waving his arms.

"GO!" went the three maniacs, who threw out their Poke Balls. Luckily for Pippi, the Balls were full, but that was only because the Poke Balls released Pokemon out of them.

Three Charmeleons came out of the Poke Balls. They were fierce lizard/dinosaur-like Pokemon with flames coming out of their red-orange tails.

"GRRR!" they went, as Pippi decided to hide behind a rock.

"Li, use your Iron Tail on that rock!" shouted the first maniac who spoke in the fourth chapter, whose name was (looks in the baby names book) Harry.

And so Li the Charmeleon's tail grew all silver, and the tail smashed through the rock like it was... well, something fragile. Anyway, Pippi, who was covering his head, uncovered his head to see an angry Li glaring down at him.

"Um, uh, nice Charmeleon," said Pippi, trembling.

"Now Li, use your Flamethrower!" shouted Harry.

"Prepare to faint, buddy!" shouted Li, preparing himself for the attack.

"LOOK!" shouted Pippi, pointing behind Li. "IT'S THE CAT IN THE HAT!"

"Where?" shouted an excited Li, turning his head.

Now this gave Pippi enough time to escape. He ran away, only to bump into the bodies of Zar and Do, the other Charmeleon.

"ZAR!" shouted the second maniac who ever spoke, Larry. "USE YOUR FLAMETHROWER!"

So while Li was looking around for the Cat in the Hat, Zar started breathing large flames on Pippi.

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!"** it yelled.

"We're gonna get a Clefairy! We're gonna get a Clefairy!" sang Zar and Larry, dancing.

Just then the other Pokemaniac, Barry, got out another Poke Ball and said, "Poke Ball, go!" He threw the Poke Ball towards Pippi, but it got burned up by Li and Zar's Flamethrowers!

"Nobody captures that Clefairy except me," they both shouted.

"OH YEAH?" shouted Barry back. "WELL WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE!?"

"You know what?" said Harry. "Forget our Pokemon. Let's fight ourselves!"

"Yeah," said the other boys, who charged towards Harry.

Soon, all of the boys began punching and kicking each other, and the only melee bigger than this one would have been when Digda and his buddies fought Rex and Pippi. Li, Zar, and Do, all watched their trainers in confusion. Then they looked at each other.

"So, um, uh," said Li, "what do we do?"

"I dunno," answered Do. "Wanna dance?"

"OKAY!" shouted Zar and Li.

So then the three Charmeleons started tap dancing for absolutely no reason, whatsoever. They started singing in the same tune as before, "We're gonna dance our hearts out! We're gonna dance our hearts out! We're gonna dance our hearts out!"

Pippi, not noticing his big chance to escape, just watched.

"We're gonna dance our hearts out! We're gonna dance our heart's out! We're gonna dance our hearts AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH !"

The three Charmeleons would've continued dancing had it not been for the fact that they were hit by a gigantic Hydro Pump attack, and since their Pokemon type was weak against water, they fainted. The boys stopped fighting and looked.

There was Rex Kamex, with a suitcase of clothing with him.

"REX!" shouted Pippi. "My homeboy!"

"Don't say that," said Rex.

"Sorry."

"AUGH!" shouted the maniacs. "IT'S A BLASTOISE!"

The giant turtle started marching up to Harry, Larry, and Barry.

"Um, uh," they went, and then pretended to look at their watches. "Ooh, would you look at the time! Gotta go!"

They returned their Pokemon inside their Poke Balls and ran off.

"Thanks, Rex," said Pippi, relieved.

"No problem," said the comedian Blastoise. "Okay, I've got my clothing. It was actually in the suitcase the entire time! None of the clothes got wet. And now, I shall show you the clothes. I already looked in the case after coming to the surface of the water."

"Well lay it on me, Brother," said Pippi, whose heart was pounding.

"Oooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," said the confused Rex. "Here we go."

He opened the suitcase, which conveniently had all, and only, the clothes he desired. There was the traditional bushy-eyebrow-big-nose-and-moustache wear, a suit with a red bow tie with white polka dots on it, some cowboy boots, a black magician hat with a red stripe on it, and some blue jeans. No, it wouldn't match, but, who cares, right? I mean, it's not a real human, so it's not a real fashion disaster, either! Am I right? Huh? Huh? Huh? Okay, sorry.

"So... you're gonna wear this?" said Pippi, looking through the clothing.

"That's right," answered Rex, holding up the black hat. "Oh, and get this... I also found this pipe!" He got out a brown pipe.

"So," said Pippi, "you're gonna smoke a pipe?"

"Well," answered the Blastoise, "I wouldn't really smoke it. See, I'd fill it up with water, and then I'd put a straw through the part that a blow through. That way, when I blow threw the straw, I start blowing some bubbles! Cool, huh?"

"No," answered Pippi.

"Okay then," responded Rex, after a long silence. "Let's go then. To the Pokemon Center!"

"YEAH! TO THE POKEMON CENTER, AND BEYOND!" shouted Pippi, pointing to the sky.

"Dude, that's the third lame thing you've said," said Rex, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Ah, I guess it's okay, Pippi. After all," said Rex, "it isn't really that lame. You can say whatever you want."

"Okay then," said Pippi. "TO THE CENTER! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Rex sighed.

So, the two Pokemon went to the Pokemon Center. The nurse was known as Nurse Joy, a red-haired woman with relatives that have the same look as her.

"May I help you?" asked Nurse Joy, as Rex and Pippi walked up to her desk.

"Um er, yes," said Rex, using a fake voice. "My name is Rex Kame- OOF!"

Pippi kicked him in the leg.

"Are you okay?" asked Joy, not seeing Pippi.

"Um, uh, yes, I am okay. Now listen," Rex responded. "My name is Rex Ka- um, er, Rex, ah, um... Oh, forget my name! Word on the street is that Pokemon Centers heal Pokemon. Is that not correct?"

"You're new at this, aren't you?" said Joy.

Rex straightened his glasses and responded, "Er, no, I mean, yes, I mean, ah who cares what I mean? I mean, yeah! That's it! I'm new! Yes! I am new! New I am! New am I! Am I new? Yes I am! I AM SO NEW, BABY- OOOF!"

Now, Pippi kicked Rex in the stomach.

"Knock it off!" Rex whispered.

"Say Mister," started Joi, "exactly why are you so blue?"

"Um, er, uh, ee, ooh," started Rex, sweating. "I, uh, I've got the blues! Yeah, that's it! The blues! I've got the blues! The blues I've got! The blues have me! Have I got the blues? Yes I do! YEEAAUUHH!" He shook his right fist in the air.

"Then why are you so happy?" asked Joey.

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!" shouted Rex. "I'VE GOT THE BLUES AND I LIKE IT! YEAH!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?!?!?" shouted Pippi, who jumped up and shouted in Rex's ear.

"Don't you raise your voice at your Trainer, buddy!" shouted Rex, kicking Pippi in the stomach.

"Oh my goodness!" shouted Joy. "How could that terrible Trainer abuse his Pokemon like that? And it's such a rare one, too!"

"Yeah, how could you?" asked Pippi, grinning.

Just then, a bunch of angry Trainers stormed up to Rex shouting how terrible of a Trainer he was.

"I'm gonna call the police!" shouted Joy, picking up her cell phone.

"NO, not Jenny!" shouted Rex, losing his balance from all the trainers.

"Officer Jenny," started Joy, "we have a situation here. This poor Clefairy here just got attacked by his own Trainer! He needs to be arrested immediately!"

"ARRESTED!?" shouted Rex. "BUT THE ONLY THING I'VE DONE THAT WAS CRIMEWORTHY WAS TEAR THE TAG OFF OF MY MATRESS!" Then he paused. "OH NO! YOU MADE ME CONFESS!"

"Tell it to the judge, pal," said one of the Trainers.

"Whoa," said Pippi.

Just then, Jenny came. This policewoman was only a few meters away from the Pokemon Center. "All right, you," she said to Rex. "You're coming with me!"

"B-B-But I'm not really a human being," said Rex. "I'm a Pokemon!"

"A likely story," said Jenny, getting out her handcuffs from her blue uniform.

"No, really, I am!" said Rex.

"Remind me after you get out of jail to check you into the Funny Farm," said Jenny, cuffing Rex.

"No, really! I really _**am**_ a Pokemon," shouted Rex, "and I'd prove it to you by taking off my costume if you'd just uncuff me!"

"Okay," said Jenny, unlocking the cuffs. "At least that would explain why you have a blue face and blue ears sticking out of the top of them."

So Rex took off his costume, and everyone gasped, even Pippi, who had forgotten he wasn't human.

"It's… a Blastoise," said Jenny in shock...

"But that would mean that the Pippi isn't his," said Joy. She got out a Poke Ball. "So, we can capture it!"

"YEAH!" shouted everyone, including Jenny. They all got out their Poke Balls.

"I think that's our cue to run now," said Pippi.

"Ya' think?" Rex replied.

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH!"** they shouted, running out of the Center and for their lives.

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted the humans.

"I TOLD YOU GOING THERE WAS A BAD IDEA!" Rex reminded, heading for the hills.

"Gee, it sure is a shame that we left all of our clothing at the Pokemon Center," answered Pippi, running 50 miles an hour.

"OMIGOSH! That reminds me!" shouted Rex. "In all the excitement about my clothing, I had forgotten to call the guy to drain the water out of my house!"

"Y' know, this reminds me of how I was running at the beginning of this chapter," said Pippi.

Well, now that he said that, I might as well end the chapter now. So, will our heroes ever get out of this mess? Will Digda ever get his revenge at the _Super Battle Tournamento_? And will I ever save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico? No, because I don't _have_ a car! Oh well, find out what happens next in the next chapter of… _Pokiman!_

(Why haven't _**you**_ called Geico?)


	6. Chapter 6: Bana Bana the Venusaur

Last time, you recall, for those of you who figured that it was okay to skip the previous chapters because you thought, **"HEY, THE AUTHOR'S JUST GONNA TELL US WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO WHY SHOULD WE BOTHER READING ANYTHING FROM BEFORE!?" **, or, just to remind you, Pippi the Clefairy and Rex Kamex the Blastoise were gonna go to the Pokemon Center to spend the night while Rex's house was supposed to be drained of the water of which was located inside Rex's turtle shell house. However, as you remember, Rex never even called anybody to fix the house. Eventually, Pippi and Rex started getting tired of running from the unstoppable crowd of people from the Pokemon Center, where they went to spend the night assuming that the house was fixed. In the end, Rex learned that disguising as a human just doesn't cut it in a Pokemon Center. So, what will happen now? Find out, next!

**Chapter 6- "Bana Bana the Venusaur!"  
**  
Like I mentioned before, Pippi and Rex were running away from the people from the Pokemon Center, who now got lit torches and pitchforks with them like an angry mob.

"WE'RE DONE FOR! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" Rex shouted to Pippi.

"I KNOW! LET'S WATCH A SOAP OPERA!" shouted Pippi in response.

**"I WAS HOPING FOR SOMETHING RELATED TO OUR SITUATION!"** Rex Kamex hollered.

"GOOD POINT! SORRY."

Pippi and Rex were still running from the crowd. "You think we should attack them?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Pippi replied. "Let me handle things, Rex." Then he lifted up his fingers.

"That's good," said Rex, "because I'm afraid those people took almost all of my strength out of me when they called me a bad Trainer."

"It's okay, man." Pippi started waving his fingers to prepare for a Metronome attack.

**"HURRY, THEY'RE GAINING!"** Kamex warned Pippi as he looked back at the humans.

"I'm hurrying, I'm _hurrying_!" Pippi began to wave faster, but it was awfully hard to run real fast while waving his fingers quickly. He tripped. On a rock. Wow.

"Pippi!?" the Blastoise went.

**"EYAAAAAAAAH!"** Pippi shouted as he fell. Now this messed his timing up, and so when he fell, he faced Rex Kamex's face, directly. "OH NO!" Pippi went.

Then the attack came.

**"WOO AAH WOO AHH WAAAAAAAH GAAH GAAH MEEE GOOO GAAAH!"** Pippi shouted, randomly, as he started shaking violently and moving his feet in quick patterns.

**"WHAT THE BARNICLE ARE YOU DOING, LITTLE MAN?"** Rex shouted in confusion.

"I'm doing some kind of weird dance!" shouted Pippi, who now started beating his chest rapidly while doing tap-dancing with his feet.

**TAPETY TAP TAP!**

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Rex stated upon hearing the answer. "BUT _**WHY**_?!"

Suddenly, the nearly clear sky started getting covered by clouds that seem to have come from out of nowhere! And out of those clouds came… rain! That's when Pippi knew what he was doing.

"I'm doing the _**Rain Dance**_!" shouted Pippi, dancing still.

"The Rain Dance!? But why?" shouted the Blastoise, who was even _more_ confused.

"Because, I'm doing the Metronome, remember?" Pippi shouted.

"Oh yeah," said Rex.

The rain put out the fires on the torches, and so the crowd of people stopped running.

"Now what do we do?" asked a member of the mob.

"I know! Let's all join the Rain Dance dance!" Officer Jenny suggested.

So, all of the humans began to make fools out of themselves by dancing their foolish little hearts out. Meanwhile, Rex Kamex realized that now was the time to defeat the humans once and for all! The rain from the Rain Dance attack powers up attacks of the water type, so Rex decided to use a Hydro Cannon on the people.

**"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he went, and out water from his cannons soared, soaking the dancing people completely off their feet.

"Well that's a relief," Pippi said, stopping his dancing and watching the people fly back, "but what should we do now?"

Rex held his fire. "Hey, I know a guy whose house we can stay in for the night!" he said. "We can stay in the house of the Pokemon that I was gonna call, anyway!"

"Great!" said Pippi, who couldn't stop smiling from the good news.

Rex pointed in the direction of his friend's house. It was located inside a gigantic garden that was _**conveniently**_ located in their direction. With the people from the Pokemon Center out of the picture, the two Pokemon could just take their time to this being's house. It was still raining.

"That," Rex told Pippi, "is the location of the house belonging to my Venusaur friend."

"Venusaur!?" Pippi exclaimed.

"That's right," said the gigantic turtle. "Venusaur is a grass-type Pokemon, and it can absorb the water from my house using his Giga Drain attack. It'll restore some of his health, anyway, so it'll help him as well as us."

"All right then," said Pippi. "Let's go!"

So Rex and Pippi went through the garden to get to the Venusaur's house. There were flowers of all the colors of the rainbow all around the house.

"Y' know," said Pippi, "if it weren't for the fact that I don't have a nose I would be sneezing on account of this here pollen."

"Then how do you breathe?" asked Rex to the nose-less Pokemon. "Oh right. You use your mouth. That's… real nice…"

They finally came to an enormous tree. Or was it a flower? It was kind of hard to tell. You see, it was a very green and tall plant structure, having many qualities of a tree and flower. Let's call it a treewer house. (Hey, just because I'm the author doesn't mean I know _**everything**_ about the character's and their property. Don't blame me, blame them!)

Rex rang the pink doorbell that was next to the yellow door. "Who goes there?" asked the male voice of a Mexican accent.

"It's Rex Kamex," said Rex, "with a friend here with me. He's a Clefairy, and his name is Pippi."

"Pippi, huh?" said the voice. "All right, come in."

A big, green Pokemon opened the door. Actually, it was rather blue, only it was a lighter blue than the blue of Rex's skin. It was a dinosaur-like Pokemon with an enormous, pink and green flower on it. It walked on four legs. This was Venusaur.

"Welcome to my house, Pippi," said Venusaur. "Long time no see, Rexinator!"

"Rexinator!?" Pippi said, confused as he went in.

"It's just a little name my friends gave me," said Rex, blushing. "Oh, we'd better dry off." 

"Eh, don't worry about it," said Venusaur. "I'll get the water all cleaned up later on."

"Okay then," said Rex.

"So," said the Venusaur as they came in, "what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"It's a garden," reminded Rex.

"Oh yeah."

"We," said Pippi, "need your assistance. We need you to drain the water out of Rex's house, and we want to spend the night here. See, we got in a fight with a Diglett, and-"

"Still having troubles with that Diglett named Digda, huh, Rex?" Fushigibana said, grinning.

"Same old, same old, I'm afraid," said Rex, sighing and shaking his head.

"Oh well," said the plant Pokemon, Venusaur. He sighed as well. "Rex, remember the time that you first met that Digda?"

"Yes," said Rex. "I know. I already told Pippi here the story."

"Yup, I heard it!" Pippi exclaimed.

"But let's go to your house," Venusaur continued.

"OKAY THEN!" shouted the other two Pokemon.

Therefore, the three Pokemon set off in the rain to fix the house problem.

"How are we gonna get the Venusaur to go down to your house?" Pippi wondered aloud.

Rex sighed, once again. "Once again," he said, "he's gonna absorb the water."

"But that's just to take the water out of the house," said Pippi.

"No, he means I'm going to absorb all the lake water," the Venusaur explained.

"Oh."

"Here goes absolutely nothing," said Venusaur, as he started using his Giga Drain attack, absorbing all of the water from the lake. Just for the record, the lake wasn't _**that**_ big, just maybe 60 yards wide, but don't quote me on that.

It took several minutes, but finally, the Pokemon had finished absorbing all of the water.

"Now," said the Blastoise, "I can open the door to my house and let all the water out. We can use my Suck-The-Water-Out-Of-A-Body-Of-Water 3000 to suck that up."

"I don't get it, how come we didn't just use that machine the first time?" Pippi asked, confused.

"Yeah, why didn't we?" Venusaur wondered.

"Hey, the fine print on my 3000 says that it'll only suck so much," Rex responded. "Do you really think it could suck all the water out of the lake and my house combined?"

"It did the first time," said Pippi, "since the water in your house was originally from the lake."

"Oh… true…" Rex slowly said.

(Silence……………………………………….)

**"OH WELL!"** said Rex Kamex. "NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, THANK YOU, BANA BANA!"

"You're quite welcome," said the Venusaur.

"Bana Bana!?" said the puzzled Pippi. "You're name is Bana Bana?"

"That's my nickname, Pippi," said the Venusaur. "My real name is Gardner, but back when I was a wee little Bulbasaur, my friends used to call me Dane Dane. Now that I've evolved, I'm called this. Bana Bana Fushigibana the Venusaur in all. So what's it to ya'?"

"Hey, what did you expect?" Pippi said, shrugging. "You don't run into people named Bana Bana every single day, you know."

"True," said Bana Bana.

"So…" said Pippi when he realized how far down Rex's house was from where he was. "How are we gonna get down to your house, Rex?"

"Hmm… that's a good question, Pippi," said Rex. "But so is the question of how I got my house down there in the first place."

(Silence…)

"Uh, anyway," said Rex. "Um, uh, er…"

"You don't know, do you?" said Bana Bana, giving him that look. (Whatever "that look" is.)

"I guess we could jump," suggested Pippi. "With my Metronome attack maybe I could use the Fly move."

"Or we could use parachutes," said Rex. "I've got enough for everyone here. Let's see, where are they…"

"Are they in the house?" asked Pippi.

Rex stopped to think for a moment, then said, "DANG IT!"

"What do you think, Bana Bana?" asked Pippi, turning to Bana Bana, who… wasn't there…

"_Or_ you could let me pull you guys down."

Rex and Pippi looked down at Bana Bana, who was at Rex's house, at the bottom of the giant crater-like area.

"Whoa, Bana Bana Fushiginana," shouted Pippi in awe. "How the heck did you get down there?"

"I jumped off that edge after wrapping the brown vines from my body around Rex's house. Then I flew toward the house with the vines' help, and frankly, now that I'm down here," said the Venusaur, "I can grab you guys down with my vines. Or at least you, Pippi. Rex, you might be too heavy for me."

"It's okay," said Rex in a louder voice. "We just need you to open the door. Pippi and I can stay up here."

"Ooh, you're right, good point," mentioned Bana Bana.

He opened the door and all the water fell out of the house. He used his Giga Drain attack on it and absorbed all the water. He then made his brown, whip-like vines go up and wrap themselves around Rex Kamex. Bana Bana then tried climbing his way up the "cliff" to get to the top of the "cliff", where Rex and Pippi were. He somehow managed to make it to the top of the cliff area, or the edge of what used to be a lake, without pulling Rex forward with him. (Man, that would've been so funny.) Especially since it was still raining.

When Bana Bana had safely made it to the top of the cliff, Pippi said, "But how will we _**refill**_ the lake?"

"Well, we can't just get it out of the Venusaur," said Rex. "I'll just have to use my Hydro Cannon on the lake."

"It'll take forever to refill the entire lake with a Hydro Cannon," mentioned Bana Bana. "Let me think of a solution. I know! The floodwaters can refill this dry lake."

"What floodwaters?" Rex replied. "Pippi's Rain Dance attack will not be in effect for much longer. The reason he did it in the first place was because of his Metronome attack, which he did a few minutes ago. The storm is going to end real soon."

"Is that right?" said Bana Bana. "Well then, Pippi, do you think you can do another Rain Dance attack with your Metronome technique?"

"Nope," said Pippi. "I forgot how to do the dance."

Just then, as the rain lifted, all of the soaking people came closer to the area containing the edge of the lake Rex lived in and continued to do the Rain Dance dance. Since Rain Dance isn't a human attack, none of the dancing would make it rain again. But, since the humans were dancing the right way, Pippi remembered what to do, and so he started dancing correctly.

"I feel like an idiot," he said, "because the first time I did this I couldn't help it. But now that I can, I feel stupid."

"Heh heh… stupid, huh?" said Rex, looking at the idiotic humans dancing their hearts out like they've had too much sugar.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood to do it now. See? I can't even say anything in the right mood anymore. Listen. Aroogaah moogah bloogah… man, what am I saying?" Pippi continued dancing like the idiot that he was. (Actually, he wasn't an idiot, but oh well.)

"Well, maybe you should try using your Metronome to feel the right mood," Bana Bana suggested.

"Okay," said Pippi. "I'll do that."

He waved his fingers and then-

**BOOM!**

Pippi exploded, just like in the first chapter! The giant Explosion attack blew Rex and Bana Bana away, but the humans were still so far away that they could only just watch the attack from afar.

"What was that?" asked one of them, who stopped dancing.

**"A BOMB!"** shouted Officer Jenny. **"IT'S THE START OF A NUCLEAR WAR! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"**

So, everybody did as they were told, and they ran for their lives. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they went, naturally.

_Man, I have got to stop using Explosion,_ thought Pippi.

Elsewhere, Digda was staying up all night, preparing for the big challenge against Rex in the _Pocket Monsters Super Battle Tournamento_. Little did he know, Rex had something else in mind for the_ Tournamento_…

Morning came. Rex had never filled up his lake. Neither Rex, nor Bana Bana, nor Pippi, sleep that night. Since Digda was training, he didn't sleep either. But, it seemed like Digda was the only one of the four Pokemon who wasn't tired.

However, Pippi _**did**_ end up sleeping in the morning, forgetting about the _Tournamento_. He had to hurry and sign the comedian list fast, because only 20 Pokemon could sign the list, and already the list had five names. Pippi did manage to sleep, unintentionally, in the field of Max Revival gas, and so he woke up, still unaware of what day it was, or that twelve more Pokemon were already in line to sign the comedian list…

Oh well! Find out what happens next time, in the next _Pokiman_ chapter! (Don't worry, the next chapter will be funnier than this one, guaranteed. Well, at least I hope it is, anyway…)


	7. Chapter 7: Almost Complete Sign Up List

Last time, you remember, Pippi and Rex Kamex went to Bana Bana Fushigibana the Venusaur for help on absorbing all of the water from Rex Kamex's lake. But when Pippi decided to gamble using a powerful Rain Dance attack to fill up the lake, Pippi exploded! And while all the humans nearby assumed it was the start of a nuclear war, Rex and Bana Bana got thrown by the blast. Meanwhile, Pippi was so tired from that last night that he began to oversleep, so he overslept through the morning of the _Tournamento_. So when Pippi finally woke up…

**Chapter 7- "The Almost Complete Comedian Sign Up List"**

Pippi yawned. Then he yawned again. Then he yawned again, and then he yawned one more time. It was the morning of the _Tournamento_, and he did not know it yet.

"Man… what a lovely dream… I met a female Clefairy…"

He stood up. Then he stretched. This is boring, isn't it? So Pippi walked around, noticing that he was in the field of Max Revival Gas. He then remembered that this was called the revival field.

"Hey? Where's Rex Kamex? And where's that Venusaur guy?" he asked.

He looked around everywhere.

**"HEY REX! VENUSAUR! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?"** he called out.

But there was no response.

Pippi sighed. Then he smiled. "Maybe they went bowling or something," he said.

"Bowling?! Nah, no one would go bowling today."

Pippi turned around to see a mother Bellossom in the field. It was a little blue Pokemon around his size with red flower pedals on her head. She had a skirt of green and yellow pedals. "Hey, ma'am," Pippi said. "Why not?"

Bellossom continued. "Because, today is the big day, young Pippi. You know why."

"The big day?!" Pippi exclaimed, instantly loosing his tiredness. "Do you mean the day of the _Pocket Monster Battle Tournamento_!?!?!?"

"Oh, goodness, no," said the Bellossom.

Pippi sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"But there is the _Pocket Monster __**Super**__ Battle Tournamento_ that is today," the Bellossom mentioned.

"Ohhhhh…" said Pippi. "Okay…" He paused.

(Silence…)

Then he went, **"WHAT!?!?!?"**

"What?" said the Bellossom, straightening her glasses. ('Cause she was wearing glasses. Weird, huh?)

**"I'M SUPPOSED TO SIGN UP TO BE A COMEDIAN TODAY!"** said Pippi, holding his head in frustration. (Not the attack, mind you. )

"Well you'd better hurry," the Bellossom said, pointing in a certain direction. "The stadium for it is _that_ way."

**"Thanks then! I gotta go! GOOD-BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!" **shouted the Pippi, as he ran off.

Bellossom just watched. "And there's no such things as the _Pocket Monster Battle Tournamento_ without the _**Super**_," she said, staring.

Pippi ran as fast as his little legs could take him. Unfortunately, there were now 17 names on the Comedian List, and there were two more Pokemon that were in the line to sign up.

**"GOTTA MAKE IT! GOTTA MAKE IT! GOTTA MAKE IT! GOTTA MAKE IT!" **shouted the desperate Pippi, running for his comedian life. (No, seriously, he was running for that particular life! Who knew?)

A Machop signed the comedian list.

**"GOTTA MAKE IT! GOTTA MAKE IT! GOTTA MAKE IT!"**

A Jynx signed the list.

**"GOTTA MAKE IT! GOTTA MAKE IT!"**

The two Pokemon that just signed the list high-fived each other and set off for seats for the _Tournamento_.

**"GOOOOTTAAAA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"** shouted Pippi. **"AHA! FINALLY!"**

He managed to get to a big blue stadium that was so big, it was weird how there never was a single human that noticed it.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" shouted Pippi, blowing away all of the Pokemon that were unlucky enough to be in his path.

Meanwhile, Rex and Bana Bana had started looking for Pippi. Rex actually signed the comedian list a few minutes after he got blown away by Pippi's Explosion attack, for the two starter Pokemon had ended up in the very stadium of the _Suupaa Batoru Tournamento_!

**"MOVE AWAY!"** shouted Pippi, pushing and running into Pokemon after Pokemon, until finally, he got to the list.

Now there were two clipboards. One was the battling list, and one was the comedy list. They were at a booth.

**"GIMME THAT THING!"** shouted Pippi, snatching the permanent pen and the clipboard of the list from the hand of a different Jynx that was actually one of the members in charge of sponsoring the _Toonamento_. Both Jynx had purple skin, a red dress, and long blond hair. Anyway, Pippi then he quickly wrote his name and finished signing the list.

Now, his name would permanently be in this list, and there was no thinking about signing the _**other**_ one. Pippi still rushed as he ran off into the actual stadium, for the sign up booth was actually at the outside of the stadium. The both was basically a brown table, but still…

The stadium and field were huge. There were more seats than Pippi could count. (Just like, well, any other stadium in the world.) Then, Pippi found the Blastoise and Venusaur in the seats of the audience, looking for him. "HEY GUYS," he shouted waving at them from the ground, "IT'S ME! THE PIPPI! THE PIPPI!"

Bana Bana and Rex turned around to see the fairy Pokemon waving his hands. They were proud to see the Pokemon running up to them. Pippi had to go several rows up, but he was glad that the two Pokemon could hear him even with the noise that was going on. (I mean, it wasn't really loud, but there were still plenty of Pokemon there that made noise, you know?)

"Hey, little man, we saved you a seat!" said the Blastoise.

"But we were looking for him, not staying here," Bana Bana reminded Rex.

"Oh right," said Rex Kamex.

(Silence again……………………)

Pippi finally reached his friends.

"So you came to watch the battles?" Rex asked. "_**We**_ were actually looking for _**you**_!"

"Yes, I _did_ come to watch the battles, and to look for you," Pippi answered.

Rex grinned. "Well then, Pippi, get comfortable. I'll go get us all some popcorn for each of us."

"Extra butter on mine, please," said Bana Bana, as Rex started to go off.

"Actually, I'll wait until they show the names of all the Pokemon participating in the _Tournamento_," said Rex.

"Okay then," said Pippi.

Conveniently after the fairy said this, the final and 128th person signed the list.

The Jynx working for the Tournamento (not the one that signed the list- man, this is gonna get confusing), also known as Old Ruu, noticed this, and then she went up to a microphone and said, "We now have all the participants for the Toonamento. We have all 128 battlers and all 20 comedians. Now let us present who will battle who in the preliminary rounds."

On a giant TV screen, there showed the 128 battling Pokemon. Digda was one of them of course. Just then, Digda arrived. Rex went down to him, since he was still at the ground floor. (Get it? 'Cause he was on the ground. Yeah.)

"Hah," Digda said, looking at Rex Kamex. "Prepare to lose, buddy."

"But I didn't sign the battling list," Rex said. "I signed the comedian one. And I'm not your buddy, either."

If Digda had a mouth, he would've dropped it wide open. (How does he talk, though?) **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SIGNED THE COMEDIAN LIST? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BATTLE EACH OTHER IN THE TOURNAMENTO! Remember?"**

"Yeah, but I've beaten you many times before," said Rex, "and I'd do it again, too, but just not now, because I'd want to entertain everybody with _**COMEDY**_!!!"

**"DARN IT! WELL THAN I'LL JUST BEAT THAT PIPPI!"** said the Diglett, his head "motioning" toward Pippi (since he can't use fingers to point at him, now can he?).

"Pippi isn't participating in the battling, either," said Rex.

**"DOUBLE DARN!"** shouted the angry Digda.

Meanwhile, Pippi was looking at the list on the big blue screen on one… edge of the stadium. He read,

Digda the Digda VS Bobby the Magmar,

Ken the Kentauros VS Harriet the Magikarp,

Gordon the Golone VS Steve the Lapras, and

"GASP!" went Pippi. **"PIPPI THE CLEFAIRY VS DAWGASU THE KOFFING"!?!?!?**

Bana Bana looked up at the screen after hearing Pippi's voice. Rex and Digda looked up at the screen since they were able to hear his voice as well. Along with any other Pokemon that were near him.

"Well what do you know?" said Pippi. "Some other Clefairy named Pippi signed up for some kind of event just like me!"

"But there isn't another Clefairy in sight," said the Bana Bana, looking around. "Let alone another one named Pippi.

Pippi froze. Then he unfroze and ran down to the two lists as fast as he can, passing Digda and Rex Kamex along the way. He turned as white as a sheet when he saw "Pippi the Clefairy" on the battling list, but not a single "Pippi the Clefairy" on the comedian one! He then tried erasing his writing with the permanent pen's eraser, but it didn't work. (Why there is an eraser on a permanent pen I will never know.)

He then ran all the way back to the three Pokemon, as Bana Bana had also joined Digda and Rex Kamex. Pippi looked at the three of them in horror as he shouted something terrible.

**"I SIGNED THE WRONG LIST!"**

Oh well! Find out what happens next in the next chapter of _"Pokiman"_!


	8. Chapter 8: Pippi VS Dawgasu P1

I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been so busy. This is kind of hard to believe, but the next chapter is coming Friday...

Last time, you remember, Pippi the talking Clefairy accidentally signed the wrong list to the _Pocket Monster Super Battle Tournamento_ with a permanent pen, and so he couldn't erase his writing. He had no choice but to battle in the _Tournamento_ instead of telling jokes as a comedian. His first opponent in the _Tournamento_ was Dawgasu the Koffing, which was for the preliminary round of the _Tournamento_. Rex, however, did manage to sign the comedian list, which brought disappointment to Digda, for _Digda_ had wanted to challenge Rex in a battle. Let's see what happens next… today! (You're not going anywhere, are you?)

**Chapter 8- "Pippi VS Dawgasu! (Part One)"**

Pippi began holding his head while screaming running around in circles.

**"AAAAAAUGH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"** he screamed, still running. **"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"**

The other three Pokemon were just looking at him.

**"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"**

Digda was just laughing at him.

**"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"**

"You want I should slap him upside the head to snap him out of that state?" Bana Bana asked Rex, who was just staring at Pippi.

**"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO!"** Pippi exclaimed.

"Who is this Dawgasu the Koffing that you will be facing, anyway?" said Digda, puzzled.

"Uh, I don't know," said Pippi, "but I refuse to battle him!"

"Sorry, Pippi, but you, well… _**can't**_ refuse," Rex told him.

Pippi sighed. "Yeah, I know, because I can't change my mind once I write it down on the list."

"No," said the Blastoise. "Actually, yes, but also, you can't forfeit any matches. You have to battle to the end. Ask that Jynx over there. She'll tell you the same thing."

Pippi looked Old Ruu, straightening her glasses once again. Then he looked back at Rex Kamex and suggested, narrowing his eyes. "You think that Pokemon will take bribes?"

Digda's eyes, in contrast, widened. **"BRIBES?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Digda couldn't help but laugh at this idiot's question.

Pippi sighed. There was nothing he could do. Unless…

"Hey, maybe if I run away, they won't catch me, and so they wouldn't force me to battle!" suggested Pippi.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" said Digda. "For as soon as you sign that paper saying you want to battle, a flying hidden camera will come and track you down. You can't escape your doom!" Then Digda stopped and thought for a moment. "But I do hope you make it to the final round. That's where I'll be waiting. If you don't make it before then, hopefully, that's because I'd beat you first."

Pippi looked at him and went, "Darn."

"Well, gotta go!" said Digda. "I've got a Magmar to defeat!"

Then Digda burrowed underground and was gone.

Pippi grew frightened again. "JEEPERS!" he said. "Now who is this Dawgasu I have to face."

"_**I'm**_ Dawgasu," said a voice. "Whassup, dawgs?"

Pippi, Rex, and Bana Bana turned around to see a little purple floating Pokemon that was called a Koffing. This Koffing, named Dawgasu, was a puffy ball-like creature; only it was the ball of an imperfect sphere. Smoke kept shooting out of his pores, and there was a symbol similar to a skull and crossbones at the bottom of his body. He was named Dawgasu because he was a former rapper. He came up from behind Rex Kamex and went towards Pippi.

"Well… you must be Pippi," Dawgasu said. "It's nice to see you again, Dawg."

"Again?!" said Pippi.

"Yup, the first time I saw you was on the giant screen," explained Dawgasu.

"Oh," said Pippi. "Duh…"

"Anyway… we'll battle last, so get ready to lose!" said Dawgasu, as he floated away.

"I'm doomed," said Pippi, "plain and simple."

"We'll pray for you," said Rex.

"Thanks, Rex," said Pippi.

"Now let's look at the battling rules," said the Blastoise, as he got out a brochure that advertised the Tournamento. In one section were the battling rules. This is what the brochure said:

"THE OFFICIAL POCKET MONSTER SUPER BATTLE TOURNAMENTO RULES:

1. ONLY POKEMON WHO SIGNED UP TO BATTLE CAN PARTICIPATE IN BATTLING.

2. BATTLERS CANNOT PARTICIPATE IN BEING COMEDIANS EXCEPT UNDER CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES…

3. NO LEGENDARY POKEMON ARE ALLOWED TO BATTLE.

4. IF YOU USE AN ATTACK THAT WILL CAUSE YOUR OPPONENT TO FAINT, BUT WILL ALSO CAUSE YOU TO FAINT, YOU WILL LOSE THE MATCH.

5. HELD ITEMS ARE ALLOWED.

6. FORFIETING IS NOT ALLOWED.

7. THE AUDIENCE CAN YAY AND BOO ALL THEY WANT TO.

8. STALLING IS NOT ALLOWED, BUT IT WILL NOT DISQUALIFY YOU, SO THIS RULE IS BASICALLY POINTLESS.

9. SHOW UP AT THE DESIGNATED TIME TO PARTICIPATE IN BATTLE. IF YOU DO NOT, THE HIDDEN CAMERA WILL FIND YOU AND GRAB YOU. SORRY!

10. POKEMON PARTICIPATING IN BATTLE CANNOT EAT IN A MATCH.

11. BASICALLY ANY ATTACK IS AVAILIBALE FOR USE AS LONG AS YOU DON'T END UP FAINTING.

12. NO HUMANS ARE ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE.

THIS HAS BEEN THE END OF THE OFFICIAL SOUNDING RULES OF THE TOONAMENTO."

"Oh…" said Pippi, "so I can't leave. I'm doomed! I'm gonna die!"

"You're not gonna die, Pippi," Rex said to Pippi, trying to comfort him.

"But there isn't any rule against killing your opponent," mentioned Bana Bana.

Rex turned to him in an instant. "Bana?" he said. "Now why'd you have to go and say that?"

"'Cause it's true," he answered.

"Bana Bana…"

"I'm serious…" Bana Bana replied.

"I'm doomed…" Pippi repeated to himself, just as the first Pokemon were ready to battle each other.

"You know," said Rex, sighing, "forget about this for a moment. We've gotta go find our seats."

There were two Pokemon on each side of a big cage-like room at the stadium field that was made of glass. It was basically in the shape of a rectangular pyramid.

**"IN THIS CORNER,"** said the referee, which was a Mr. Mime, a small Pokemon with a pale face, red circles on his cheeks, and blue hair, **"WEIGHING 155 POUNDS, WE HAVE MIGHTY MIKEY THE MACHOKE!"** He pointed over to a big, blue, muscular Pokemon that looked similar to a human. He was even wearing a speedo. (Not that all humans wear those, but…) He had a red bandana, and to his eye-patch On his left hand, he had a tattoo that had **"MOMMY"** on it.

The Pokemon audience watching the Tournamento cheered.

**"GET READY TO RUMBLE!"** Mighty Mikey shouted, turning his hands into fists, and then spitting.

**"…AND IN **_**THIS**_** CORNER,"** continued the Mr. Mime referee, known as the Barrierd referee, pointing in the other direction, **"WEIGHING 158 POUNDS, WE HAVE OLD GRUMPY GRUMPIG THE GRUMPIG!"**

The crowd cheered once again, and Grumpy Grumpig glared at the Machoke. Grumpy was a purple pig-like Pokemon that stood on two gray legs. His ears were gray as well, and so were his arms.

"YOU GET READY TO RUMBLE AND LOSE," hissed Grumpy in a gruff voice.

"NOW…" said the Barrierd referee, "BEGIN!"

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** went Mighty Mikey Machoke charging up to Grumpy Grumpig.

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** went Grumpy Grumpig charging up to Mighty Mikey Gorikie.

The two Pokemon fought each other, creating an anime dust cloud. All of the Pokemon were cheering. Some were crying, **"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

Meanwhile, one little blue Pokemon from the audience, possessing wide eyes and was named Hansel Dicolo the Lotad, said, "Man! This is one exciting battle!"

"You said it, Hansel," said Gretel Dicolo the girl Lotad.

"Well I'm glad you like it, kids," said the father Dicolo, a green Pokemon called Lombre with a moustache. Then he smiled at his wife, another Lombre.

Lou Dicolo, the grandfather of the two kids, who was a yellow and green Pokemon called Ludicolo, had another opinion of the battle.

"They don't make Pokemon battles like they used to," he said in his elderly voice. "Why, back in my day, I used to battle Pokemon that were fifteen power levels than the one I had at the time. Back in the day, Pokemon battles were actually battles, not some play-fighting full of Poke-punks full of only talk that couldn't even battle their way out of a paper bag that had a hole in it!"

(I got Lou Dicolo's name, not only from Ludicolo, but from "Grandpa Lou" from _Rugrats_, who always used the number "fifteen" whenever he described something from back in his day.)

"Oh Grandpa," said Gretel.

"And anyway," he said, "even in this Tournamento thingy that you young folks have, there still isn't a worthy battle to see. The only reason I came here to this dump was because I was bored. And, I'm still bored."

Meanwhile, Pippi was watching the battle with great fear in his eyes. He could hear his heart beating like a giant drum being pounded upon by, well, a giant.

"I'M SCARED…" Pippi said.

Finally though, Grumpy won the match.

**"AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS… GRUMPYYYYYYY!"** the ref shouted, causing everyone except Pippi to cheer. Pippi was frightened, because Mikey had a black eye in the other eye that Mikey didn't have an eye patch on. Machoke was full of severe scratches, his quantity of teeth was reduced by half, and even though Grumpy Grumpig won the match, he still had severe scars, and he basically had only 1 HP left.

"I'm gonna die… I'm gonna die…" Pippi exclaimed.

"Yes you are, Pippi," said Dawgasu, who came back. "Well, maybe not die, but…"

**"SHUT UP, PUNK!"** shouted the angered Blastoise, who had enough of the Koffing's garbage.

**"YOU SHUT UP, **_**DAAAAWG**_**!"** said Dawgasu.

"Oh, just wait till our match, Pippi," Dawgasu said. "Then you'll wish that I continued rapping instead of beginning to battle."

Now Pippi was white as a sheet, biting his fingernails. (Wait, do Pippis have fingernails?)

The battles went on. Digda thrashed the fire-type Magmar with an Earthquake attack, Gordon managed to defeat the water-type Lapras, even though Lapras had an advantage. But there was something strange about the battle before that. It was something that Pippi just could not believe.

"BEGIN THE MATCH!" shouted the referee to Ken Kentauros the Tauros and Harriet the Magikarp. Harriet was a red fish Pokemon with big eyes and a beige crown-like thingy on her head. They began to duke it out in the stadium glass room.

"You're gonna be easy to beat. **FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" went Ken, charging up to the Magikarp. Now Magikarp is a fish that could only Splash around, use a Tackle attack, or use a Flail attack. In fact, Magikarp are known as the weakest Pokemon in the entire world! Knowing this, Ken jumped into the air to pounce on Harriet with glee, but that fish flopped away!

**BAM!**

Ken hit the ground face first.

The crowd, who was cheering for Ken, naturally, since Harriet was the underdog, gasped.

**"I'M GONNA WIN THIS ONE FOR EVERYBODY WHO ACTUALLY THINKS THAT MAGIKARPS HAVE USE IN THIS WORLD!"** shouted Harriet. Then it _slapped_ Ken with it's tail.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" went everybody.

WHAM! KICK! POW! Where did Magikarp get that kind of power? It was beating the stuffing out of Ken! (You see, Ken had stuffing for dinner during the previous night and all, and it hadn't all been digested yet.)

**"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE- OOF!"** shouted Ken, as he got hit in the head by a Tackle attack.

This caused the audience crowd to stop laughing at Ken. Well, almost everybody laughed at him. Pippi was the only person who was nervous.

"Even the Magikarps are powerful!" said Pippi to himself, watching the horrifying battle.

**"GYAH! BWOOF! MWAUGH!"** went Ken in pain. **"MERCY! MERCY!"** The audience continued to laugh as they watched the poor bull Pokemon begging for mercy.

**"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME!"** shouted Harriet, using a Flail attack as a finishing blow.

The fish used her attack on the begging bull.

**WHAM!**

And he's down!

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAY!" **went the crowd, changing sides. **"MAGIKARP! MAGIKARP! MAGIKARP!"**  
Meanwhile, Ken managed to get up, as the referee and his buddy Mr. Mimes came along and grabbed him to take him out of the stadium glass room thingy.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** went the crowd as soon as Kenny, who was crying by the way, was being carried out. Meanwhile as Magikarp was doing a victory Splash, the audience started throwing tomatoes, which they got from out of nowhere, at Ken. The Magikarps used their Barrier attacks to shield themselves against the fruits. (Yes, they are fruits. End of story.) The barriers were on only one side of each of the Barrierds, and so it was still easy to hold Ken on their other sides.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT, PIPPI?" said Rex Kamex, shaking his fist and his popcorn. (He got it sometime between the other battles.)

"And you're next, little man," said Bana Bana. "Of course, I'd participate but I feel too old for this."

"Is there an age limit?" asked the excited Pippi. "If there is, maybe I'm too old for this tournament!"

"There's none I know of," said Rex.

"Maybe if I act real old, they won't let me participate!" suggested Pippi. Then he got out a beard from out of nowhere and said, "Hey, all you whippersnappers. I'm Pippi, an old, old, old fairy."

"Nice try, dude," said Rex the Kamex.

**"AND NOW FOR THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE PRELIMINARIES!"** shouted the referee Mr. Mime. **"IT'S PIPPI THE CLEFAIRY VS DAWGASU THE KOFFING!"**

"[Gulp. That's me…" said the nervous Pippi.

"Well, get up there, or down there, or, whatever!" shouted the Blastoise, pointing at the field. "You have no choice. Don't worry about it!"

"You can do it, Pippi!" said Bana Bana.

"Beat that Dogasu!" cried Digda, who was nearby. "I know you can do it!"

"Gee, thanks, Digda," said Pippi.

"YOU BETTER DO IT," said Digda, "OR I'LL MAKE YA'! NOBODY BEATS YOU EXCEPT ME! YOU GOT THAT? GOOD!"

"Sigh…" went Pippi.

There was no turning back now. Pippi had to face his fear in the Tournamento. (Man, I feel sorry for that loser. WAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done.) He went into the stadium glass box room thingy, where the Dogasu was waiting.

"IF I WIN THIS," yelled the floating purple Pokemon, "THEN I WILL SING A VICTORY RAP! GOOD LUCK, DAWG. YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT, DAWG. DAWG."

Pippi was totally doomed.

**"IN THIS CORNER,"** said the ref, **"WE HAVE, WEIGHING EXACTLY TWO POUNDS, WE HAVE A DOGASU NAMED DAWGASUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

Practically the whole crowd cheered. When the crowd silenced, everyone could hear Rex go, "Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Everybody paused and looked at him. "What?" he said. "Can't a guy state his own opinion just like you guys?"

Pippi braced himself for the worst as the referee said in a bored tone, "… and here we have some Pippi."

(Crickets chirping.)

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" went Rex and Bana Bana. The crowd looked at them, and somebody threw a tomato at Rex's face. **SPLAT! **

**"NOW… BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"** went the ref.

Pippi turned white as a sheet again.

"GUESS WHAT, DAWGS?" said the Koffing to the audience. "I'M GONNA EXPLODE **WITHOUT** MAKING MYSELF LOSE MY ENTIRE HP!"

"What?" said Rex. "But you can't do that!"

"Yes I can," said Dawgasu, who somehow heard him over the loud crowd. (Hey, loud crowd! Awesome! I made a rhyme! Cool, dudes!) "Just watch me!"

He then started to grow bigger, like balloon. Pippi was so terrified he couldn't move. (His pigment came back, however.) He was totally doomed.

"Good-bye, cruel world," was Pippi's only statement.

"I SHALL EXPLODE IN TEN SECONDS," said the Dogasu, giggling.

Pippi began to wave his fingers, hoping that something good would happen.

He was wrong.

Actually, I don't know yet. (Well, by now I do, but back when I originally wrote this, I didn't know…)

"What will I get?" he said.

"Five seconds left," said the expanding Pokemon.

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Find out what happens next time in the next chapter of _"Pokiman"_!


	9. Chapter 9: Pippi VS Dawgasu P2

(Originally, I was gonna make Dawgasu hold a Focus Band. But then I decided on something else that would save him from his explosion…)

Last time, in the story, during the _Pocket Monster Super Battle __Tournamento_ preliminaries (no reason I keep italicizing that), Digda beat his opponent, Golone beat his opponent, Ken failed to beat his underestimated opponent, and now it was Pippi's turn to face the power of the Koffing known as former rap artist known as Dawgasu, who claimed that he could explode without losing all of his power! What was he going to do? Let's find out... today!

**Chapter 9- "Pippi VS Dawgasu (Part Two)"  
**  
The blast broke through the stadium glass, causing lots of wind to force itself on the Pokemon audience.

**"WHOA!"** shouted the Blastoise, who, with Bana Bana, got blown away by the blast. **"THIS IS JUST LIKE WHAT HAPPENED WHEN PIPPI EXPLODED! ONLY IT'S EVEN MORE POWERFUL!"**

**"YEAH, IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING, WE'RE DOOMED!"** Bana Bana answered.

**"I THINK WE'RE TOO LATE!"** shouted Rex. **"WE'RE ALREADY SKY HIGH! HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT HAPPENED TO PIPPI???"**

**"I DON'T KNOW!"** shouted Bana Bana.

So they and all the other Pokemon got blasted out of the stadium.

"Isn't this fun, Grandpa?" said Gretel Dicolo.

"Back in my day, we always got blasted off _higher_ than this," said Lou Dicolo.

Only the Barrierd referee and his other Mr. Mime friends managed to shield themselves with their Barrier attacks. The ruined stadium room was filled with an endless amount of smoke. The glass actually broke from the enormous blast. So now, all the glass was on the ground. The smoke cleared. Pippi couldn't believe his eyes. There, in the center of the stadium, was Dawgasu, perfectly harmless.

But what happened to Pippi, anyway? Well let me tell you. I said that he couldn't believe his eyes. You see… Pippi was the only Pokemon in the entire stadium that used… Protect! Now that Protect attack saved him from the Explossion that Dawgasu caused.

"What?" said Dawgasu. "How did that happen? How did Pippi survive the TN- uh, I mean _Explosion_ attack that I just caused?"

He began sweating as Pippi sighed in relief.

"Hey… I'm alive!" Pippi said.

"Well of course you're alive, you idiot dawg!" said Dawgasu. "You don't die here, you just get badly hurt. There!"

"And it looks like they're both standing!" said the referee. "Let the battle continue!"

Suddenly, Pippi turned mad. "You're gonna get it for scaring me like that!"

Dawgasu got mad too. "Oh, really, Dawg?"

"Yesiree, Dawg, uh, I mean, Dude," Pippi replied. Then he charged up to the Koffing. Well folks, this sure can't be the Pippi I've been talking about in the last chapter. Oh well.

**"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MATCH, DAWG!"** shouted Dawgasu the Koffing, charging up to Pippi.

**"TAKE THIS!"** yelled Pippi, Mega Punching Dawgasu in the face (BAM), pushing the Dogasu back.

**"OW, THAT HURT, DAWG!"** said Dawgasu.

"Well, duh, of course it hurts," said Pippi, **"AND STOP CALLING ME **_**DAWG**_**!"**

He then started waving his fingers for another Metronome. Because Dawgasu was worried that Pippi would use an attack to defeat him, he decided to take action, by causing another Explosion.

Pippi was still waving. **"I CAN FEEL IT!"** he said. **"IT'S GONNA BE POWERFUL! I CAN FEEL THE ENERGY SURGING THROUGH ME! HERE IT COMES… AHA! GET A LOAD OF THIS!"** Pippi shouted like a maniac, sending out none other than… a Bubble attack!? A little bubble came and hit Dawgasu right in the face. Unfortunately for Pippi, it only caused 1 HP worth of damage to the former rapper Pokemon.

"THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?" the former rapper asked.

"NO," said Pippi. "STUPID METRONOME!"

_Oh yeah,_ thought the Koffing, _I've got to explode. I must use my secret strategy for exploding._

Pippi used yet another Metronome attack, just as Dawgasu used his strategy.

**BOOM!**

As Dawgasu used is Explosion attack, more smoke came on the field. The Mr. Mimes once again used their Barrier attacks to shield themselves, but they were still the only ones left. Meanwhile, the other Pokemon who were originally in the audience were still recovering from the "crash landings" that they had experienced.

Luckily for them, the stadium of the _Toonamento_ was only 35 meters away.

"Look, there's the stadium, Grampa," said Gretel Dicolo.

"Yeah, and it's only 34 meters away," said Hansel Dicolo. (Hey, surely they walked another meter while they were talking, right? Okay then. Metric system. Yeah.)

But the old Pokemon sighed. "Back in my day," he said again, "we had to walk waaaaaaaaaaaaay farther than this." (Man, this guy is never impressed at anything amazing, huh?)

They continued walking the remaining 30 meters. (………)

Anyway, Rex and Bana Bana were unfortunately the Pokemon that were farthest behind from the crowd.

"Y'know," said the Blastoise, "twenty years from now I'm gonna look back at this moment and laugh."

"But you know," Bana Bana replied, "twenty more years from that point, you're gonna look back at the point of time where you laughed so you can laugh again."

"Why would I do that?" asked Rex.

"Hey, the only reason you'd remember this moment twenty years from now is because you'd blow sky high again, right?" said Bana Bana.

"Not necessarily," said the Kamex. "I'd stay away from the _Tournamento_ when I'm a senior citizen."

For some reason, nobody seemed to notice the second giant Explosion that Dawgasu caused. Well, actually, there was one person who noticed, as they felt an Earthquake from the blast from underground. Yes folks, it was Digda. As the first Explosion occurred, Digda burrowed underground like the coward he apparently was. (Or was he? You decide. Who cares if I'm the author of this story?) Then, he felt that Explosion's earthquake blast. He stayed underground anyway, and then he felt the second earthquake from the second boom.

But I suppose you couldn't care less about those sorts of things and would like to get back on with the battle, right? Well, too bad! No, I'll get back there if you really want me to. Do you? Okay, then.

The smoke finally cleared. Dawgasu survived once more, but this time, Pippi didn't use Protect… he used Detect!

"MAN DAWG," said the ticked off Dawgasu. "YOU'RE MAKING ME MAD, BUSTER!"

"Talk to the waving hands, buddy, because the ears don't wanna hear it!" shouted Pippi, preparing for another Metronome attack by waving his hands. (Man, I've got to give this dude more attacks, don't you think? I was hoping Mega Punch would be a good move to use, but daaaaaaaang!)

Now Dawgasu was so angry that smoke was coming out of his body. Finally, the Metronome attack was done! But Dawgasu quickly did yet another Explosion attack! (Man, I've got to give Dawgasu more attacks, too! Or do I? Whatever…)

**BOOM!**

The Explosion would've wiped out Pippi, but luckily for the fairy Pokemon, the rapper missed.

Of course, it wouldn't really matter as a voice coming from a little blue stuffed animal said, "Greetings, my friends. My name is Bob, and I am the substitute for the battling Clefairy called Pippi."

Well folks, it seems that Pippi used a Substitute attack, where he used quarter of his HP health to make a dummy to protect him from battles. However, when Bob the dummy would lose all of the HP that Pippi gave him, it would burst!

"DARN IT! HE USED A SUBSTITUTE," said Dawgasu. "COME BACK HERE, PIPPI, YOU COWARDLY DAWG!"

"Gladly," said Pippi, who came back to the battlefield after leaving the area. His substitute would fight for him, so he could leave now. Then he thought for a moment. Now that there was no more glass in the area, Pippi could stop the battle and run away! This was his chance! "So long, sucker!" he said, as he tried running away, but _**BAM!**_ He ran into the Barriers of the Mr. Mimes, since they never stopped using Barrier the second time.

"You think you can escape, huh?" said Dawgasu. "You think you can just run away, huh? Well you listen here, Mister I'm-A-Coward-And-I'm-Gonna-Run-Away-From-All-My-Battles-Because-That's-The-Kind-Of-Chicken-Dawg-I-Am! The world doesn't work that way! NOW I'M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOUNG MAN, SO-"

"Y'know, the only reason I was listening to you was because I was bored," said Pippi. "And besides… that's not exactly my name…"

**"WELL LET ME SEE HOW BORED YOU ARE ABOUT **_**THIS**_**!"** shouted Dawgasu. **"I'M GONNA EXPLODE AGAIN! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! SO **_**THERE**_**!"**

"Quit the chatter and start the battle!" shouted the referee.

**"YEAH, YOU STUPID DORKY LOSER!"** shouted Pippi. (Wait… "start"?)

Well ,Pippi, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. For Pippi's comment made Dawgasu scream! Why, he wasn't in ordinary rage. He was in SUPER RAGE!

**"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"** he shouted. **"I AM NOT A LOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"** he screamed so loud that something fell out of his mouth. Wait a minute, it wasn't one thing… it was more than one thing! They were… red sticks of TNT!?!?!? Great Scott!!!

"Huh?" said Pippi.

"Huh?" said Bob, the substitute dummy.

"OH FUDGE!" shouted Dawgasu.

"What's this?" said the Barrierd referee.

Just then, the entire audience minus two Pokemon arrived at the stadium and saw the end of the match. They saw that there were sticks of TNT on the battlefield, causing them to become confused.

"Wait…" said Pippi. "Where did those come from?"

"Apparently those sticks were from the Dogasu's mouth," concluded Bob (like the scientist that he was… just kidding).

"HIS MOUTH!?!?!?" shouted Pippi. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Yes…" said Dawgasu, frowning. "I guess it is hard to believe that I used these TNT sticks to blow up so I wouldn't blow up myself. The truth is that I can't blow up without fainting. In fact, I can't blow up at all. I don't know the explosion attacks. I cheated. I'm sorry, Little Dawg."

"No, I meant that I couldn't believe that you kept those sticks in your mouth the whole time," Pippi mentioned.

"Oh."

(Silence…)

"Well," said Pippi, "that means that you'd be disqualified, right?"

"Yes," said Dawgasu. "I guess it does."

"You've guessed right!" said the Barrierd referee. "But how'd you manage to get out of the impact of the Explosion?"

"Simple," said Dawgasu. "I just used Protect." (Oh snap, another attack! Also, oh snap, parenthesis rule!)

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now, I guess," said the ref. "You lose. It's over, buddy."

**"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE, NOW, BUSTER!"** shouted Pippi. **"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH SCARING ME HALF TO DEATH WITH YOUR FAKE KABOOM TACTICS! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU FAINT! HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

As he was yelling he charged up to Dawgasu, beating the stuffing out of him with his Mega Punch and Mega Kick attacks! Soon, Dawgasu lost all of his power, and he had to be taken away by the ref's Mr. Mime friends, who tool him on a stretcher, which was what eventually happened to Ken Kentauros.

**"THE WINNER OF THE BATTLE IS… PIPPI!"** shouted the referee.

The crowd cheered. Digda cheered, also, because this was one step closer to facing Pippi. Finally, a few seconds afterward, Rex and Bana Bana managed to make it back to the stadium, only to find that the battle was over. They frowned, but when they learned that Pippi won, they smiled again. Hurray for smiling!

Meanwhile, Bob was just about ready to go. He picked up his suitcase (which seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere, since it was never seen before) and walked over to Pippi. "Great battling with you," said Bob.

"Thanks," said Pippi.

"That'll be $50, please," Bob responded.

Pippi sighed and gave him the money. (Because he had it on his person. Because naked Pokemon have money on their person.)

"Thank you," said Bob. "Well, I must be going."

He picked up his top hat and put it on him, and then he walked over to the Barrierd referee. "Here's my card," he said, handing the ref a blue card with a picture of him on it, saying, "BOB THE SUBSTITUTE. SUBBING FOR POKEMON EVERYWHERE! CALL 1800-555-555-555-55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555_6_ TO CONTACT THE SUB. OR YOU CAN JUST USE THE ATTACK CALLED SUBSTITUTE. YOU MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO CALL." Then Bob vanished into thin air with a single poof.

After congratulating Pippi, Rex and Bana Bana prepared for the comedy halftime portion of the _Tournamento_.

"Hey," said Pippi, "I thought you said that there would only be a halftime on the fourth and fifth days!"

"They must've changed the rules," said Rex.

**"THIS SHALL BE A COMEDIAN TOURNAMENT!"** said the Ruujura announcer. **"THERE ARE TWENTY PARTICIPANTS. LIKE THE **_**SUUPAA BATORU**_** PRELIMINARIES, THERE WILL BE PRELIMINARIES OF THIS, TOO. WE WILL GIVE EACH PARTICIPANT EXACTLY TWO MINUTES TO PREFORM THEIR MOST FUNNIEST JOKES, AND THE JUDGES SHALL SELECT EIGHT OF THEM TO CONTINEU STAYING IN THE COMEDIAN BUSINESS OF THE TOONAMENTO! THIS MEANS THAT TWELVE OF YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED BEFORE THE ACTUAL **_**SUUPAA BATORU TOONAMENTO**_** EVEN BEGINS! NOW, THESE ARE THE JUDGES. THEY ARE THESE MR. MIMES: BARRIERD A, BARRIERD B, AND BARRIERD C!"**

The crowd cheered for these Pokemon. Man, it seems like most of the workers are mimes.

**"THE COMEDIAN WHO DOES THE BEST JOKES IN THE END WILL WIN THE **_**BEST POCKET MONSTER COMEDIAN**_** AWARD TROPHY!"**

The crowd cheered as they saw a big, golden trophy that was 1 yard tall. (Or 1 meter. Like there's a difference? Yes there is.)

**"NOW,"** said the Jynx, Old Ruu, **"LET THE COMEDY BEGIN! THE FIRST COMEDIAN TO PERFORM IS… A DIGLETT NAMED **_**DIGDA**_**!"**

Just then, Digda went up to the Comedian stage that's length was parallel to the stadium, as the crowd cheered. Well, everyone cheered, except for Pippi, Rex, and Bana Bana, who all shouted the same thing.

**"WHAT? DIGDA?!"**

Man, I bet you didn't see that coming, now did you? So, what _is_ Digda doing as a comedian? He can't participate because he is battling, or _is_ he? Find out, next time! (But, if you can't wait for that, look at the second rule about the _Tournamento_…) Well… have a nice life!

(Heh heh heh… 30 meters…)


	10. Chapter 10: Rexinator VS Digda

Well, last time, you recall, Pippi had accidentally signed the wrong list to the _Pocket Monster Super Battle Tournamento_, causing him to battle against his will. Digda had also volunteered in battling, and so did his pals, Ken and Gordon the Tauros and Golem. Meanwhile Rex Kamex became a comedian of the _Tournamento_. He and Bana Bana discovered that Pippi won the match against Dawgasu the Koffing, as Pippi discovered that Dawgasu could only explode with sticks of TNT! Well, now that the preliminaries were over, it was time for an unexpected comedian halftime, and to make things even more unexpected, there was an unexpected comedian. It was… _DIGDA_!? What the barnacle? Well, find out what happens next today! 

**Chapter 10- "Rexinator VS Digga-Digga Tough Guy"  
**

Bana Bana and Rex, not to mention Pippi, couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Digda on the stage.

"That's Digda? _Our_ Digda?" shouted the puzzled Blastoise, scratching his head. "The same one we know?"

"But it can't be," said Pippi. "It must be another one."

"You see any _other_ Digda around here?" Bana Bana said, looking around, despite his own rhetorical question. Then he said, "By the way, _Rexinator_, aren't you supposed to be up there with the other comedians waiting in a line on the stage?"

He pointed to a part of the stage that was almost completely covered by a red certain. Behind it were some comedian Pokemon that were standing in a line waiting for their turn to get on stage. The Pokemon at the front were the same Machop and Jynx that signed the comedy list before. Anyway, Rex said, "Oh, right! Well guys, I'd better get going. Wish me luck!" And so he went off through the audience and to the stage, saying, "Excuse me, pardon me."

Meanwhile, Digda, who was already telling jokes using a microphone that a Mr. Mime was holding for him since he had no arms, said, "…and so I said, 'Hey, at least I'm not a loser!"

The Pokemon audience laughed.

"And now with my last joke," said Digda. "HEY WAIT! WHAT'S THIS?"

He saw Rex Kamex getting up to the stage.

"IT'S A BLASTOISE! This Pokemon reminds me of my last joke, which is about the time I met this Blastoise named… Rox Kamox, and later I met his Clefairy pal Poppi! And Poppi was a big fat pig!"

"Man, Poppi sounds like a familiar character," said Pippi. "I must've bumped into this guy sometime before."

Bana Bana sighed.

"Man, and this Rox Kamox guy was _**stuuuuuuuuupid**_!" continued Digda. "Man, he and his pal Poppi were always living under this lake near my house! We got into a fight, and Poppi was stupid enough to destroy Rox's house in the process!"

"Hey," said Pippi, as the audience laughed. "That's just what happened with me! Man, how come I've never noticed this Rox guy or Poppi guy before? Maybe they live in another lake. Have I been missing a lake from nearby?"

"So anyway," Digda went on, "after we all battled on and Poppi destroyed the house, he and Rox were begging for mercy, and so me and my buds, which helped me battle, left them."

"Hey, wait a minute," said Rex Kamex, who was now at the back of the line, after passing Digda, forgetting to ask him why he was even there. "Digda… he can't be talking about... he is!!!"

Meanwhile, Pippi was thinking about what Digda had been saying. "Hey," he said, "this really is almost like what happened with me and Rex! So he's just using what happened and made up character Pokemon and a new outcome of the battle."

"What do you mean?" said Bana Bana.

"Well in _**our**_ battle, Digda and them all left," answered Pippi, "but here, Poppi and Rox Kamox surrendered."

"I see," said Bana Bana.

"But why did he make my character sound dumb?" asked Pippi.

"Er, you do realize that he's just insulting you while giving you new names, right?" Bana Bana responded.

"No way," said Pippi, shocked beyond belief.

Bana Bana sighed. Again.

**"OUT OF MY WAY, PEOPLE!"** shouted Rex Kamex as he pushed through the line of comedians. **"WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE HE WAS TALKING ABOUT THIS BEFORE?"**

"And anyway," Digda continued, "my buds and I just laughed and laughed and laughed, and then we laughed some more. And then we-"

**"SHUT UP, PUNK!"** shouted Rex Kamex. The audience gasped as the big blue turtle grabbed the microphone from the Mr. Mime to say, "Sorry about that folks, but it looks like it's my turn now."

"No it isn't," said the Wanriki. "We were here first! You cut in front of us, you big jerk!"

Rex Kamex started talking through the microphone. "I couldn't help but hear this Digda's story about Rox Kamox, and it reminded me of something that happened with me and a Pokemon named, um, er, Dugda. Yeah, that's it, his name was Dugda! And he was a Diglett! Anyway, _my_ Clefairy pal Pippi and I fought Dugda and his pals Ben Bentauros the Tauros and Jordan Jolone the Golem, see? We won that fight, and so the three "stooges" we were fighting got scared and ran away. Man, Dugda was begging for mercy the entire time!"

**"THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"** shouted Digda, moving up to the microphone.

But the Kamex moved the microphone away from Digda's "grasp", and so Rex said, **"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? WERE YOU **_**THERE**_**?"**

Dugda, uh, I mean, Digda, just replied, "Oh, please, I know where you got that story from. You got it from me! Ripper-offer!"

"OH PUH-LEESE," said the Kamox, um, I mean, Kamex, I mean, Kamix, I mean, _Blastoise_! "Your story made it seem like you were all big and bad."

"Well you're just using my story to make up one of your own!" shouted the Digda. "I know it!"

Meanwhile, the Barrierd was trying to get the microphone from Rex, as Rex said, "Man, you only made up the part of the story where you won. It wasn't you who won that battle. It was ME! Uh, I mean, Rox Kamox!"

**"GIMME THAT MICROPHONE!"** shouted Digda.

**"IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU BRAINLESS BIMBO!"** Rex shouted back.

The two Pokemon kept yelling at each other while the Pokemon audience was laughing, not at their jokes, but at their quarreling.

"I ADMIT THAT I WAS JUST USING YOU IN MY STORY," shouted Digda, "BUT YOU PUT ME IN YOUR STORY USING THE NAME _**DUGDA**_! MAN, I DID NOT SURRENDER, I JUST WANTED TO SAVE THE BATTLE FOR LATER!"

"WHICH IS WHAT YOU **SHOULD'VE** DONE IN THE **FIRST PLACE**!" shouted Rex in response.

"I WAS IMPATIENT AT FIRST! BUT NOW I AM PATIENT ABOUT BATTLING YOU HERE, ONLY TO FIND THAT YOU'RE NOT EVEN ABLE TO BATTLE!" Digda was circling through the ground around Rex in a very quick manner.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked a little pink Jigglypuff comedian Pokemon who was in around the middle of the comedian line. He was about Pippi's size, and he was wearing glasses and had a moustache, too…

"Two of the comedians are having a fight," answered the Jynx comedian.

"A fight, eh?" said the Jigglypuff, whose name was Purin. "If they don't knock it off, they're gonna get kicked out of this comedian contest!"

"Yeah, I know," said Machop, "but I don't care about that. It just easily gets rid of the competition."

Meanwhile, Rex and Digda were still fighting in front of everybody.

Digda screeched, **"GIMME THE FREAKIN' MICROPHONE, YOU **_**DUNCE**_**!"**

**"I KNOW YOU ARE, BUT WHAT AM I?"** Rex said, trying to step on the circling Digda, only to experience watching Digda burrow underground at the speed of light.

**"IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT MICROPHONE, I'M GONNA 'BUT WHAT AM I' YOUR FACE!"**

**"WHAT IN THE FLIPPITY FLIP-FLIP McFLIPPER IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW!"** shouted Digda. **"BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING, DO YA'?"**

**"AND WHAT'S WITH DIGLETS ANYWAY, FOLKS!?!?!?"** Rex hollered into the microphone. **"THEY HAVE NO ARMS, BUT THEY CAN USE **_**SLASH**_**! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**

**"WELL WHAT'S UP WITH **_**BLASTOISES**_**, EVERYBODY!?"** Digda screamed, trying to get everybody's attention. He leaned his body towards the Blastoise. **"I MEAN, LOOK AT THIS DUDE'S FACE! IF I REALLY WANTED TO SEE SOMETHING SO UGLY, I'D TAKE A LOOK AT THAT MONSTER FRANKENSTEIN, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"**

**"YOU **_**MORON**_**,"** Rex retorted. **"FRANKENSTEIN WAS THE DUDE THAT **_**MADE**_** THE MONSTER!"**

"Oh…" said Digda. Then he paused. Then he said, "Well I bet _he_ was ugly too…"

The crowd laughed at that too.

"**AND WHAT KIND OF POKEMON HAS TO STAY IN THE GROUND, ALL OF THE TIME!?"** shouted Rex. **"THAT'S WHAT THIS HERE DIGLETT DOES ALL DAY!"**

**"IT BEATS BEING FAT!"** shouted Digda.

**"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?"**

"NO, I WAS SAYING THAT YOUR PAL PIPPI IS FAT," corrected Digda, "BUT WHY WOULD YOU THINK I SAID THAT YOU WERE FAT, UNLESS _**YOU**_ WERE FAT!?!?!?"

Rex gave Digda a _nasty_ look. **"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME, BUDDY!?"**

**"THIS IS A COMEDIAN TOURNAMENT, NOT A BATTLING TOURNAMENT!"**

**"WELL YOU WANTED TO BATTLE HERE ANYWAY!"**

**"WELL TOO BAD, **_**LOOOSER**_**! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!"**

**"BUT ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN WANTING TO-"**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**"HOW COME YOU'RE PARTICIPATING AS A COMEDIAN, ANYWAY, DIGDA?"**

**"BECAUSE,"** answered Digda, still in his booming loud voice (hence the bold and capital letters), **"I WON THE LOTTERY HELD LAST NIGHT TO WIN THE PRIZE OF PARTICIPATING IN BOTH CONTESTS. WERE YOU THERE TO WIN IT? NO! THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING TOURMENTED BY TRAINERS BECAUSE YOU HIT THAT LOSER, PIPPI!"**

**"HOW DID YOU KNOW **_**THAT**_**?"**cried Rex.

**"THAT WAS JUST A GUESS!"** said Digda. **"YOU MEAN THAT REALLY HAPPENED TO YOU? MAN, DUDE, YOU'RE MORE OF A LOSER THAN I THOUGHT! ALTHOUGH NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, THAT WOULD HAPPEN TO IDIOTS LIKE YOU."**

Bana Bana sighed, as the Pokemon continued bickering the day away, okay? (Nothing like a little rhyming to… oh, never mind.) "Man, Pippi, will they ever stop arguing?" he said.

But Pippi was too upset that once again, someone called him fat. He was trembling like there was an earthquake or something like that.

Rex was steaming mad, now. He shouted at the top of his lungs (no, he wasn't doing that before), **"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID, DUMB, UGLY, EVIL, LOSER FROM THE PLANET DUMMY THAT IS A DUMMY!"**

**"YOU'RE THE DUMMY WHO IS THE DUMMY FROM THE PLANET DUMMY, YOU DUMMY!"** Digda shouted back.

**"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?"**

**"YOU'VE USED THAT ONE BEFORE, YOU UNORIGINAL BUFFOON!"** Digda screeched at him. **"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'VE JUST RIPPED OFF YOURSELF!"**

"Well," said Rex, thinking a bit. "… Well it just doesn't change the fact that you're _**dumb**_!"

"**I'M RUBBER AND YOU'RE SUPERGLUE,"** said Digda. **"WHAT YOU SAY BOUNCES OFF ME AND STICKS TO YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"**

Rex was baffled at this. "Gee, that was clever," he said. "You're really good at this insulting stuff. You're a genius!"

"Heh heh, why thank you, Rex," said Digda. (If Digda had a mouth, he'd be grinning.) "I'm glad you think that way."

**"HA! YOU'RE RUBBER AND I'M SUPERGLUE!"** said Rex, pointing at the Diglett with his free hand. **"MY COMPLIMENT BOUNCED OFF YOU AND STUCK TO ME FOREVER! I'M A GENIUS! HORRAY!"** Then he laughed like an idiot.

**"SHUT UP, YOU **_**GOON**_**!"** shouted Digda.

"I know you are," said Rex, "but what am I?"

"WILL YOU _**PLEASE**_ STOP SAYING THAT?"

"NEVER!"

"WHY, YOU…"

**"STUPID FACE!"**

**"LIAR!"**

**"DORK!"**

**"PUNK!"**

**"CHUMP!"**

**"ROOSTER!"**

**"ROOSTER!?"** said the baffled Blastoise. **"WHAT'S THAT!?"**

**"YOU, YOU BIG GOONY, STUPID, LYING, DORKY, PUNKY, CHUMPY ROOSTER!"**

**"HEY, YOU USED SOME OF MY INSULTS!"** said Kamex.

**"I DON'T SEE YOU'RE NAME ON THEM!"** Digda answered.

"Oh, so now _you_ can use _my_ insults," Rex said, lowering his voice, "but I can't _reuse_ my _own_ insults? Brilliant logic there, buddy."

"I AM _**NOT**_ YOUR BUDDY!"

"And you never will be."

"GOOD!"

Okay, now the audience had gotten bored with this, and they wanted to move on to more comedians, so they started booing. Man, even _I'm_ starting to get tired of this, and I'm the one controlling the story! Meanwhile, Rex started shouting again. Rex took a deep breath and then…

**"I **_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE**_** YOU!"** he screeched into the microphone. Every one in the audience, including Rex and Bana Bana, covered their ears.

**"I **_**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOATHE**_** YOU!"** shouted Digda.

**"I HATE YOU MORE!"**

**"I LOATHE YOU MORE!"**

**"HATE IS STRONGER!"**

**"NO IT'S NOT, LOATHE IS!"**

**"WELL AT LEAST **_**MY**_** HATE IS STRONGER!"**

**"GIMME THAT MIKE, REX!"**

**"NEVER!"**

**"CREEP!"**

**"MORON!"**

**"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"**

**"YES YOU ARE, DIGDA!"**

**"HEY!"**

"WHAT DOES 'DIGDA' STAND FOR, ANYWAY!" Rex said, now turning away from Digda and to the Pokemon audience.

"HUH?"

"LET'S FIND OUT!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"D IS FOR… DUMMY!"

**"WHAT?"**

"U IS FOR UGLY, G IS FOR GOOFY, THE OTHER D IS FOR DISASTEROUS, AND THE A IS FOR ART!"

"ART?!"

"I RAN OUT OF IDEAS, OKAY?"

**"WHAT?"**

"Okay fine then," said Rex. "If it makes you any happier, that's A for 'abstract art'… okay?"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, PUNK!"

"TOO LATE? TOO LATE? TOO LATE?" Rex cried. "I'LL SHOW _**YOOOUUU**_ WHAT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT, PUNK!"

**"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!"**

Digda and Rex turned around to see an angry Mr. Mime charging towards them. **"TURTLE! GIMME THAT MICROPHONE OR **_**PEEEEERIIIIISH**_**!"**

"Eek!" Frightened by Mr. Mime's crimson red face, Rex threw the device to… Mr. Mime. Then he joined Digda… in taking deep breaths and calming down…

**"YOU GUYS HAVE **_**DEFINITELY**_** STAYED UP HERE FOR MORE THAN TWO MINUTES **_**COMBINED**_**, TIMES IT TWO THE SECOND POWER AND MULTIPLIYED TIMES TEN!"** shouted the Mr. Mime.

Members of the audience agreed and said things like, "You tell 'em!"

Digda said, "Wait… you counted, Mr. Mime, sir?"

"Noooo, we haven't stayed that long," said Rex, still mad enough to pick a fight with the mime Pokemon. "I mean, we've been here for a while but not _that_ long."

"You'd be surprised," said the Mr. Mime, looking at the watch he was wearing.

"You're still exaggerating."

"Oh, all right, you know what I mean," said the Mr. Mime. "Now go away. Now."

"HA! Did you hear what he said, you tubby turtle?" said Digda. "He said to go away!"

"AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, DIGDA!!!" said Mr. Mime, pointing at Digda.

"Man, I thought mimes were supposed to be silent," said Digda, "but you're one mime of a kind, you know that?"

"Whatever," said the mime.

Afterwards, all of the other comedian Pokemon participants had taken their two-minute turn to tell some jokes, and the audience had managed to laugh. Then the judges had made their decision to eliminate the twelve worst ones. So who were they, you ask? Well, I'll tell you who stayed.

Somehow, Rex Kamex managed to stay.  
Unfortunately, so did Digda. (Well, fortunately if you liked the little guy.)  
The Jynx comedian I kept mentioning before had made it.  
So did the Machop.  
So did Purin.  
Besides that, so did a Pikachu. (MASCOT!)  
Also, so did a rocky Pokemon called Nosepass.  
Not to mention there was a Volbeat that stayed as well. Volbeat was a bug-like Pokemon.

"Congratulations, Rexinator," said Pippi and Bana Bana. (Yes, Pippi called Rex that, too.)

"Why thank you, guys," Rex replied.

Now, the three of them were eating some pizza in the big, blue, restaurant area of the stadium before the actual battles of the _Tournamento_ would come.

"Man, with victories like mine," Pippi said, taking a big, juicy bite (I'm making you hungry, aren't I?), "I'm guaranteed to win the _Tournamento_ without lots of pain!" Unlike before, he was now confident enough to succeed in the battles.

Just then, Digda came along.

"Oh great, it's you," Rex said, in an annoyed tone.

"Silence, you punk!" shouted Digda. Then he turned to Pippi. "Pinky," he said, "you may have won your preliminary match, but that was only because everybody was trying their hardest to get in the _Tournamento_. But, now many of them have, they're gonna try even harder to stay in the _Tournamento_! So if you thought that your previous battle was too tough, just you wait till you battle your next opponent. Heh, maybe your next opponent will fly away! No wait, he'll just get caught by the camera that's tracking him down. WAHAHAHAHA!"

As Digda left, Rex said, "Don't listen to him, Pippi. You'll do fine."

But it was too late. Pippi had turned white as a sheet again.

"But I wonder," continued Rex, "how Digda would know if Pippi's opponent could fly or not…"

"Maybe they've already told who would face who," said Bana Bana. "You don't, by any chance, think that Pippi's flying opponent could be… nah."

"I doubt it," Rex answered.

"Who? Who?" Pippi asked, after regaining his pinkish pigment.

"Oh, it's just an old friend of ours," said Rex, "but don't worry about it. I don't think it's him. You know what, maybe Digda was speaking hypothetically about the flying thing. You know, saying that if your opponent could fly, she'd fly away."

Double Bana turned to him. (Yeeeeaaaah.) "What makes you think it'll be a she?"

"What makes you think it'll be a he?"

Bana Bana couldn't find a response to Rex's question. "You're right, my friend. Forgive me. A she it is, then!"

"Maybe it's a he-she," suggested Pippi, taking another bite of pizza. The two other Pokemon stared.

At that moment, a Raichu ran over to the three Pokemon in total. "Haven't you heard?" the orange mouse-like creature said to the three of them. "They've shown who will face who on a chart! Come on and see!"

"Oh…" said Rex. "Well that would explain why not that many Pokemon are here…"

So Rex and Bana Bana went over to a big bulletin board, which had all the 64 battling Pokemon, each beside who they would face. Pippi didn't go with them yet, as he wanted to finish his last slice of pizza. The Blastoise and Venusaur finally managed to get through the crowd of Pokemon to see the name. Of course, it did help that many Pokemon left after this.

"Look, Rex," said Bana Bana, "at that!"

Rex looked to the direction that Bana Bana was pointing at. There, at the end of the chart was a picture of Pippi (though I don't know when anybody took his picture- stupid plot hole) next to his opponent. Rex and Bana Bana looked at each other with frightened faces.

**"OH NO!"** they shouted at the same time. **"IT **_**IS**_** HIM!"**

"And I _told_ you it was a he!" Bana Bana turned to Rex, saying such words.

"Well, no, you never actually said words stating that it was indeed a he, you see… you were just questioning why I was so sure that Pippi's opponent was indeed a she," Rex corrected him. Then he looked at the poster. "But this _is_ incredible."

"Yeah," said Bana Bana. "In all my years of knowing you've I've _never_ heard you talk like that."

"Long time, no see, guys," said a voice from behind them.

The two Pokemon turned around to see a familiar face walking to them. (Because faces walk. Yeah.) Well, it was familiar to them, anyway. Now this particular Pokemon was an orange one that happened to be the same one as Pippi's opponent, but who was it? Only Rex and Bana Bana know for now…

That's right, my friends, _WHO'S THAT POKEMON_?

Well, next you will next find out next what next happens next in the next chapter of… _**THIS STORY**_!

Neeeeeeeext!

…

(I know you're next, but what am I?)


	11. Chapter 11: Begin the Tournamento!

Well, in the last chapter, you remember, Pippi had gotten into the actual _Pocket Monster Battle Tournamento_- or should I say the _Pocket Monster __**Super**__ Battle Tournamento_- while Rex Kamex and Digda had made it into the side comedian tournament. Well, it was finally revealed who would face who next, and Pippi would now face someone that happened to be an old friend of Rex and Bana Bana's. So who is this mysterious Pokemon? Well, you're about to find out!

**Chapter 11- "Begin the **_**Tournamento**_** For Real!"**

"Heh heh heh heh…" said the Pokemon, chuckling to himself, as Bana Bana and Rex were shocked to see his face.

"D… Donny Lizardon!" said Rex.

"Who knew?" said Bana Bana.

The Pokemon slowly walked over to the two startled Pokemon. He was an orange Pokemon that was shaped like a lizard. In fact, he was an evolved form of the type of Pokemon that went after Pippi in the fifth chapter of this story. Those things were Charmeleons, and this Pokemon was a Charizard!. He was also a dragon-like Pokemon that breathed fire and also had a flame at the end of his bright orange tail.

"We haven't seen you in years," said Rex Kamex. "Where have you been?"

"Don't you remember?" said the Lizardon, continuing his walk. "I was doing some more training. And it's only been a few months. So, how have you guys been doing, lately?"

"Well I'm doing good," said Bana Bana, "but the Rexinator here is still having problems with that Diglett named Digda."

"Yeah, and about that 'year' thing," Rex said, "I was just being dramatic."

"You and Digda should just call a truce," advised the Charizard.

"But Don…"

"Now, now, now, Rex," said Donny, waving his finger, "don't worry about that Digda. So you and Digda have some little differences, but-"

"Little?!" Rex said. "He's a little mole and I'm a big ol' turtle! Now that doesn't sound little to me!"

Donny sighed. "You too should get along and settle those differences."

"Pfft… I'd rather turn into one of those _**humans**_ that I loathe," said Rex, turning away in protest.

"C'mon, now, buddy," said Donny. "Look at it this way. At least you both are Pokemon, and that's important, too."

Rex didn't say anything. Bana Bana just watched.

"Rex, I saw what you did during the comedian section of the Toonamento," Donny said. He shrugged. "I just can't see why you'd just tell all of those awful jokes about Digda. I mean, come on, man."

Rex shrugged, still not saying anything.

"After all, man, you also shouldn't have talked about how bad Digda was, using the name Dugda. Digda clearly didn't want you to do that."

"That Diglett doesn't have a leg to stand on when he talks about me doing that," said Rex, finally turning around. "In fact, he doesn't have legs at all!"

He chuckled to himself, and then he turned back around to look at the bulletin board.

"By the way, Don-man," said Bana Bana. "What are you doing in all of this _Tournamento_ business? Why are you here? Because you figured Rex would participate?"

"Hey, Donny's participating in battle, remember?" said the Blastoise, turning to look at Bana Bana.

"Well, yeah, but aren't you a little too old for something like this?" asked Bana Bana.

"Hey, I've always wanted to participate in the _Tournamento_," mentioned Donny, "and now I'm getting the chance. I fought a mean battle in the preliminary match against that Yuki-Yuki Snorunt dude a while ago, and I'm ready to beat my next opponent! So, who is it?"

_"Our new friend,"_ whispered Bana Bana to Rex.

"Well, who is it?" asked Donny. "Don't you see my picture?"

"Uh…" Bana Bana said.

"Look guys, if you don't see it, then that's okay, I'll just look for it then."

Donny walked over to the poster, but before he could see where he was, he heard a loud cheer coming from the stadium.

"What was that?" he asked.

"They must've started already," said Rex Kamex.

Meanwhile, as Pippi was choking from the pizza slice he was eating, the other three giant Pokemon were headed towards the stadium. This was where the real battles would begin. A tall, green, mushroom-like Pokemon named Breloom was running up an endless flight of stairs with a torch in his hand. He had a t-shirt that had the initials "PMSBT" on it, and he was headed up to a giant silver bowl that was going to be lit with his orange torch. Everyone clapped as the Breloom continued running, considering this day to be the greatest day of his life. Anyway, he was so excited that he wasn't able to focus on the path ahead of him, even when he went up the stairs.

He tripped on a rock.

The audience gasped as the startled Pokemon accidentally threw his torch into the air and tried to realize what happened. As the ground below him seemed to lose proportion and balance, the torch fell on the Pokemon's head and set him on fire. Sad, isn't it?

"HOT! HOT!" shouted the Breloom, jumping around from all the fire that fell out of the torch. (No, seriously, it was all of it.)

He then fell backward and fell all the way down the stairs as the audience began to talking worried voices. So he bounced all the way back down the stairs as the torch rolled down the stairs with him. He fainted from the loss of energy from the fall.

The Mr. Mimes all looked at each other in shock. The Mr. Mime named Barrierd C said, "I told you letting a vulnerable grass-type Pokemon hold the torch was a stupid idea."

"In that case, let's go with Plan B," said the Mr. Mime named Barrierd B. Then he shouted, "OH DONNY LIZARDOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"You think that dragon's gonna hear you through _this_ crowd?" said the Barrierd referee.

"If you don't shut up, then this crowd's never gonna hear you again, and neither will anybody else!" shouted the Barrierd B.

"Forget the idea, both of you are stupid," said Barrierd C.

"SHUT UP!" shouted the Mr. Mime Barrierd A.

Meanwhile, Donny Lizardon did manage to hear the call. "That's my cue," he said to Rex and Bana Bana. Then, he flapped his wings and took off.

Meanwhile, Pippi was still choking, and he started turning blue while gasping for life without anybody noticing, but I guess you guys don't really care about that, so I'll just go back to Donny Lizardon. Bana Bana and Rex the turtle followed, forgetting all about Pippi the protagonist.

Donny was flying towards the Mr/Mimes that were standing around at the top of the torch bowl thingy. "You called me?" he said, as he landed.

"Er, yes, Donny," said Barrierd B. He cleared his throat and then said, "We need you to use your super-powerful Flamethrower attack on the bowl to light it up."

"I'll see what I can do," said Donny.

He slowly walked over to the giant silver bowl that was before him. Then he flew up a few feet into the sky, took a deep breath, and then he huffed, puffed, and blew a Flamethrower on the bowl!

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFTTTT…" he went, and soon a flame emerged at the center of the bowl. It wasn't large, but it was starting to grow a little, especially with the Lizardon still blowing the Flamethrower.

As the fire rushed out of his mouth, he felt really excited that he was saving the _Tournamento_. He did not notice this but Rex and Bana Bana had finally entered the stadium and had watched him blow. The crowd began cheering again as a Mr. Mime emergency team rushed over and carried the Breloom on a stretcher after somebody used a Water Gun attack on it to put the fire out.

Suddenly, Pippi, who finally managed to throw up the pizza, rushed over to the stadium to see what was going on. He saw Donny Lizardon blowing and he instantly grew frightened at it. What if Pippi would have to face this opponent in the _Tournamento_? He never stopped to look at the chart because he got distracted from this! Then again, Pippi sighed in relief when he realized that this Lizardon must only be working on lighting the big bowl and not actually participating in anything important, so Pippi should have nothing to worry about. Am I right, folks?

Anyway, Donny Lizardon the Charizard was still blowing fire with his Flamethrower attack, and he didn't seem to get tired at all! Nosiree, folks! This Pokemon would not stop until the entire silver bowl had a gigantic flame in it! The crowd cheered.

DONE!

Finally, Donny Lizardon had finished his attack!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y!" went the wild crowd, cheering and screaming and doing everything they could to show their feelings. Everybody was cheering and being excited, except for Lou Dicolo, who was playing his Emerald Version on his Game Boy Advance SP. Yes, folks, this is an old story. (And somehow, his starter Pokemon was himself, as a Ludicolo.)

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Pippi. Bana Bana and Rex started dancing together as Donny bowed, and everything would've continued to be better had it not been for the thundershower that randomly came and drenched the entire stadium, including the flame. As soon as the flame went bye-bye, the thunderstorm left.

The crowd paused in silence. The Mr. Mimes looked at each other. "Now what?" asked one of them.

_An endless amount of time later…_

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT !"

Finally, Donny Lizardon had once again finished using his Flamethrower attack on the bowl to make a giant flame. The Pokemon crowd cheered once again. Once again, the Lizardon bowed, and once again, Pippi said, "ALL RIGHT!"

Then a heavy wind blew the fire out.

(Silence…)

_An even endlesser amount of time later…_

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT !"

At last, Donny Lizardon had blew his heart out to light the big bowl, again. The flame was finally lit, again, the crowd cheered, again, and Pippi said, "ALL RIGHT", yet again.

Then a huge boulder randomly fell on the bowl. (Meanwhile, a random Machoke, far far away, wondered where that big, heavy boulder he just threw went…)

(Another bit of silence…)

_An even endlesserer amount of time later…_

I outta get paid for this, thought Donny Lizardon as he once again breathed fire on the silver bowl. It was lit, but this time the crowd just did a quick "YAY" as Pippi went, "GREAT!" Donny bowed, yet again.

Another rainstorm.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" went the steaming Lizardon.

_An even endlessererer amount of time later…_

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!"

DONE!

The Lizardon bowed.

"YAY!" went the crowd.

"GREAT!" went Pippi.

A heavy wind blew out the fire.

"AWW…" went the crowd.

_Endlesserererer…_

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT!"

DONE AGAIN!

Bow.

"YAY!"

"GREAT!"

A rainstorm came.

"AWW…"

_Endlessererererer…_

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT!"

DONE!

Bow.

"YAY!"

"GREAT!"

A heavy wind…

"AWW…"

_Endlesserererererer…_

"FFFFFFffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttt…"

Done.

Bow.

"Yay."

"Good."

Rainstorm.

"Aww…"

_Endlessererer… darn, I lost count._

"Ffffffffffffffftttt…"

Finished.

Weak bow.

"Yay…"

"Cool…"

Heavy wind.

"Aww…"

_Even laterererer…_

"Fffft."

Done.

Weak and fake grin.

"Whooooo…"

"Gee..."

Rainstorm.

"Rats…"

_Afterwards…_

"Ffff…"

Done.

Smile.

"Whoop-dee-doo…"

_[Insert Pippi snoring here._

Heavy wind.

"OH COME ON!"

_So much later that Lou Dicolo had beaten the game 73 times…_

"Pppppppppppppffffhhhppppptttttt…" went Donny before he stopped, gasping for breath, as there was a little tiny fire. He had run out of PP for any type of fire-type move. No PP, no move.

Done, but hey, who cares?

Donny was too tired to do anything else, and there was no point anyway, since he'd been doing this so many times already.

The audience was bored, and they barely clapped. Some did say "Yaaaay", unenthusiastically.

Pippi had finally woke up.

"Well what do you know?" said Barrierd A. "We can finally start this _Tournamento_!"

"And we've even got a little flame," said Barrierd B.

"HOORAY!" said Barrierd C.

Just then, the Barrierd referee marched up to the dinky little flame and started jumping on it. After he ruined the flame, he walked back over to the other Barrierds. "HEY, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" said the Barrierds.

"Hey, it was just gonna get accidentally put out, anyway," said the referee, "and besides, I'm tired of waiting. I've got a job to do, and this stupid flame is getting in the way!"

"Let's just continue on with the program of this thing," said Barrierd A. Then he turned to the crowd. "People, welcome to the 50th _Pocket Monster Super Battle Tournamento_! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" He started clapping his hands, but he soon stopped when he saw that no one was motivated for viewing this event. "Okay then," he said, embarrassed. "Barrierd B will make a speech."

"I will?" said Barrierd B. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, so I never wrote one up."

He took the portable microphone that Barrierd A was holding and spoke into it. "Um, hey, everybody!"

(Crickets are chirping.)

He stopped smiling. "Um, well, this is going to be a super time here," he began, wondering about what else he could say. "There are now 64 participants participating in this here _Tournamento_, and there are 8 comedians here, but only one of them shall triumph for each category. Who will it be? Well, by using process of elimination, it won't be anybody who isn't participating, now, would it?"

(More silence…)

B was sweating. "Um, well, so, uh, there will be some Pokemon that will battle, and let's hope that they can show us some really exciting battles! Let's hope they can fight right! Did you hear the rhyme? Cool, huh?"

(Cricket chorus.)

"Anyway, um, uh, well, this shall be cool, and so now, um, uh, get ready for the battles!"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" shouted the crowd.

"Okay then," said Barrierd B, who instantly stopped sweating. "LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" cheered the crowd.

"TOMMORROW!"

The crowd paused and looked at the Barrierd.

"What?" he said. "We can't do it today, as one of our participants has lost his fiery breath!"

"Just give it a PP Up!" shouted a random Pokemon from the audience.

"Now how in the world do you use that item?" shouted Barrierd B. After all, Pokemon can't use manmade items like the PP Up, because it's not a natural item that they would know how to use.

No one said anything.

"Normally, the actual first _official_ round of the _Tournamento_ would be on the same day of the preliminaries," explained Barrierd B, "but this way, all of the Pokemon can rest for one more day."

"Barrierd B, are you crazy?" said the Barrierd referee. "These people weren't expecting this to happen!"

"They weren't expecting you to jump on the flame, either," Barrierd B reminded him.

The referee shrugged, as Barrierd B continued. "We're sorry for this inconvenience, and I know that you were hoping that you could see some real battles today, but hey! That's life, so go home, people! We've made our decision!"

"WE?!" said the referee. "OUR?!"

"But this was only _your_ idea," said Barrierds A and C.

"Hey, united we stand," said Barrierd B.

So in the end, the next round of the _Tournamento_ would be the next day, and so Rex and Pippi stayed over at Bana Bana's house for the night as Donny went to his own home. Neither Pippi nor Donny knew that they would be facing each other. That night, Pippi couldn't sleep because he was worried that his opponent would be Harriet the Magikarp, who thrashed Ken Kentauros in the preliminary rounds. Or what if it was Grumpy Grumpig, that ferocious purple pig from that other match? Sadly, Pippi was in no mood to fight again, since his last match was really only won after his opponent was found cheating.

Then he thought of some of his adventures before he met Rex Kamex. He thought of all of the adventures he had had with his previous Pokemon Trainer, Red. Red was a Pokemon Trainer with black hair and a red cap. His jacket was red, and he also had a Pikachu. Pikachu is a yellow mouse-like Pokemon that has electric powers, and if that name sounds familiar, it's because a Pikachu is one of the remaining comedians of the _Tournamento_. (Besides, if there's any one Pokemon that somebody would know, it's Pikachu!) Thinking about Red and Pikachu, he went to sleep…

"Wake up, Pippi. It's time for the _Tournamento_!" said Rex Kamex, who had come over to Pippi the next morning.

"Nnn… wha-?" said Pippi, slowly opening his eyes in the bed he was in. He was in Bana Bana's bed still, in Bana Bana's bedroom. Of course, he was there since last night, so that was no surprise to Pippi. He rubbed his eyes and then slowly got out of bed, moaning.

"Don't wanna be late for your battle!" said the Blastoise.

"I don't wanna go," moaned Pippi like a little bitty child.

"C'mon, Pippi, you'll do fine," said the Blastoise while Pippi made the bed and stretched.

Perhaps Rex was right. Pippi might have a chance of doing fine. Perhaps Pippi's opponent would be the weakest of the participants. Then again, that Pokemon couldn't be that weak if it got past the preliminary rounds.

"And besides," Rex the Blastoise went on, "if you _**don't**_ go to the stadium, then that hidden security camera will come and find you and _force_ you there."

Pippi sighed, remembering that there was a floating security camera that was nearby. (Isn't it creepy when you realize that somewhere there's a security camera watching you and following you around? No? What about the one right behind you? Yeah, that's right, and I can see it from here! Don't believe me? Turn around and see… WHOOPS, too slow. Maybe you'll catch it next time… Or whatever. You know what… story time.)

"Can I at least finishing doing a couple of moans and sighs, first?" asked Pippi. "I'm kinda on a roll with this whole miserable feeling thing."

"Ah, okay, go ahead," said Rex Kamex. He left the room and met up with Bana Bana, who was outside, just enjoying the view of this beautiful sunny day.

"Not a cloud in the skies," he said.

"Yeah," answered Rex. "I know."

Just then, Donny Lizardon came and flew over to Bana Bana's tree-house. Rex and Bana Bana turned around to notice him. The orange Pokemon landed on some grass just a few feet away from the house. "YO, GUYS!" he shouted as he landed.

"Good day, Donny," said Bana Bana.

"Yo, Lizardonator!" shouted Rex Kamex.

"Oh yeah, you used to call him that," said Bana Bana.

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you called me The Don, instead," said Donny.

"You mean like Don Krieg?" said Rex Kamex. "That's a _One Piece_ character."

"Yeah, but you can still call me Donny," said Johnny, er, I mean, Donny. "Just don't call me Lizardonator."

"So, how are you doing, Don?" said Rex.

"I'm doing GREAT, guys!" shouted Donny, making a fist. He started flexing his muscles and stretching. "And check out this new fiery attack I've learned."

He took a deep breath, and then breathed great big lines and waves of fire, known as… THE HEAT WAVE!

"The Heat Wave…" said Bana Bana, stunned. (Hey wait, Bana Bana, I said that already. Weren't you listening?)

"Yep, that's right! And I'm gonna beat the intestines out of my opponent today, whoever it may be!" Donny started flexing his muscles again.

"B-b-but don't you think you should take it easy at your age?" asked the worried Bana Bana, thinking of Pippi.

"Hey, that's why I've been doing all this intense training," said Donny. "Now I can fulfill my lifelong dream of entering and winning the _Tournamento_!"

"You're really gonna do your best, huh?" said Rex.

"Yep. I don't care who it is that I'm battling. I will show them no mercy, even if they signed up for the battling part of the _Tournamento_ by mistake! But honestly, who would be that stupid? Well, see you around!" Then Donny flapped his wings and flew off toward the stadium.

Rex and Bana Bana just stood there. "Now what?" asked Bana Bana.

Just then, Pippi came out, extremely happy. "I'll do fine," said Pippi. "I mean, how bad could my opponent be, anyway?"

Oh, just you wait, Pippi, just you wait.

So finally, the true portion of the _Tournamento_ came at last. There was no flame, and nobody cared about lighting it, since it happened a gazillion times already anyway. To cut to the chase, Digda managed to use one Earthquake attack on his opponent, a very tall iron snake-like creature called a Steelix. As the giant Pokemon fainted, Digda grinned. Also, Gordon Golone Golem managed to beat his opponent, which was a little white floating Pokemon called a Chimechou. But soon it was time for Pippi to battle. Still, neither Donny nor Pippi knew that they would be facing each other. Noticing that Pippi had not battled any time before this time, and that this would be the last battle before the second round of battles, he already started marching forward to the battlefield. He didn't even notice that Bana Bana and Rex now had big frowns on their faces, since only they knew who Pippi would be facing. (Well, not only they, but you know what I mean, right?) Man, this is becoming a big paragraph, so I'll start another one.

**"I'M READY TO **_**KILL**_**!"** shouted Donny Lizardon, also walking on the opposite side of the field. (Yeah.)

Since the Mr. Mimes had used their Barrier attacks to make a gigantic wall, causing a new "battling room" to be made, neither Pippi nor Donny seemed to spot each other through the glass. They both went into each door of the rectangular-prism-shaped room. Luckily, by now it was their turn to officially battle, anyway.

Pippi was so excited that he was closing his eyes. (You know how when some cartoons smile, their eyes are closed? Well, that's what I mean.) That might've explained why he bumped into the door. He opened his eyes, and then the door, just as Donny opened the other door. The referee was already inside, but at a same distance. The two opponents walked toward their spots, and then closed their eyes.

_Let's see who I'm gonna face this time,_ thought both Pippi and Donny at the same time.

They opened their eyes and saw each other.

"OH MAN!" shouted Donny. "THIS ONE'S GONNA BE EASY!"

Pippi just stared in shock. Of all the luck!

"In this corner," said the ref, "weighing 199.5 pounds, we have a Charizard named… **DONNYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LIZARDOOOOOOOOOOON**!"

The crowd cheered, except for Bana Bana and Rex. "Pippi," they said, weakly.

"And in this corner," continued the referee, pointing to the other Pokemon, "we have, weighing 16.5 pounds, a Clefairy named Pippi!"

Even though he was still less enthusiastic, they audience actually cheered this time, unlike last time.

"Well, Pippi," said Donny, pounding his fist like a bully about to beat up a little kid, "any last words?"

"Yes," said Pippi. "One. **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!**"

So there you have it, folks! So, how will the battle turn out? Well, find out, in the next chapter of… this fan fiction!


	12. Chapter 12: Pippi VS Donny Lizardon

Well, in the last chapter, you remember, both Pippi and Rex Kamex were able to make it to the next round of each event in the _Tournamento_. However, nobody expected that Pippi's next opponent would be an old Charizard friend of Rex and Bana Bana's named Donny Lizardon. This Pokemon was a fire-type Pokemon who ensured that he would not show any mercy on his opponent, whoever it might be. So now in this battle, the two battlers had found out who would be facing each other. So, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

**Chapter 12- "Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire!"  
**  
_( You probably figured this out by now, but incase you haven't, Pippi almost got fried from the Explossion attacks of Dawgasu, and of course now he's bound to get burned by the fire of Donny Lizardon!)_

**"BEGIN THE BATTLE!"**

Right after the Barrierd referee said that, Donny was off! He flapped his wings quickly, and dust flew everywhere, blocking Pippi's view of his doom with wings.

"I'M A GOOOOONEEEEEER!" Pippi shouted.

"FYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted the Charizard, opening his mouth wide to let a giant amount of orange fire (What other kind is there, purple?) fly towards the pink and pudgy protagonist, who, through the clearing dust, saw a big orange light of fire headed in his direction!

"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Pippi, who ran off, just as the flames arrived.

The fire barely missed him, but Pippi did manage to get away from that area. He ran over to where the Barrierd referee was. Luckily for the ref, the ref had protected himself with a Barrier. Still, the ref motioned for Pippi to go another way. Meanwhile, Donny Lizardon started breathing more fire as Pippi changed his course. The fire barely missed the Barrier that existed. Anyway, Pippi continued running for his protagonistic life, but Donny was hot on his path in no time! Pippi didn't have the time to do a Metronome attack unless he did it while running, giving him the chance of tripping. He screamed as the audience looked at him with confused faces at him. Pippi continued dodging the flames that flew out of the orange dragon's mouth, causing Donny to give up flying for a while. As Donny landed, Pippi still continued screaming. Next, Donny Lizardon decided that he wanted to beat up Pippi with his fists, and so he started chasing them. So, they started running around the field in circles while the audience started laughing at Pippi. Some of them started booing.

**"COME BACK HERE, YOU FOOL!"** shouted the angry Lizardon.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi.

As fast as they were running, Donny was slowly catching up to Pippi. He was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. His face was turning red, and steam was coming out of his nostrils. Suddenly, the flame on his tail got five times larger! Pippi could easily hear the noisy flames moving rapidly on Donny's tail. Donny was no going to use his Rage attack! Donny started charging even faster up to Pippi, (Sad, isn't it?) who tried running faster, and our pink protagonist would've done perfectly had it not been for the rock that he tripped and flew over, messing his running up.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"** Pippi shouted in a dramatic, slo-mo kind of voice.

**THUD!** He fell on the ground, just as Donny finally caught up to him. It was pouncing time! Donny leaped into the air, but a miscalculation in the length of his pounce had caused him to go over his target! (Hey, there's a store called Target! Sorry, I just couldn't resist saying that…) Luckily for Donny, he was still floating in mid-air, and so he did manage to use his wings to keep him up in the air, and so he turned around and headed straight towards Pippi! He used his Fly attack on Pippi, causing our freaky fatso to fly all the way into the wall that was behind him! As he landed, he brushed off all the grass and dirt that was on his face from when he fell the last time. The pain! Anyway, Donny Lizardon spit lots of balls of fire that caused the whole stadium to make a blinding light. He was using his Heat Wave attack, and Pippi had no choice but to try and use a Metronome! He started waving his fingers over and over again, and finally, the attack came!

"PIPPI!" shouted Rex Kamex.

Well, Pippi had once again managed to use the Substitute attack, causing Bob the Substitute to appear again, only to get blown up and broken by the flames. Pippi used a fourth of his HP power to make this Substitute, but not only did he lose that, he lost more HP due to the fact that he didn't have enough time to run away from the flames when Bob was remade! Pippi turned from pink to red due to the burn that he received from the explosive attack. But Donny wasn't one yet!

"IT'S BLAST BURN TIME!" he said.

Pippi gasped, but he kept flinching from the pain of the burn. Donny started running up to Pippi. Pippi braced himself, waiting for the Blast Burn. This powerful attack is so powerful that the user of the attack has to spend some time to recharge from launching a power like this one.

"GET READY TO LOSE, BUDDY!" Donny shouted, preparing for the attack.

_I'll have to depend on Metronome for this battle,_ thought Pippi, _but I was hoping I could use something else. Aw, why do I care? I didn't wanna participate anyway!  
_  
The Lizardon was ready. He huffed, and he puffed, and he blew the house dow… no wait… wrong story. Er, um, he flew **HUGE** flames at the doomed dude known as Pippi. The orange flames were coming at incredibly high speeds. Pippi started waving his fingers. Let's see what he gets this time, shall we? The flames were still headed toward Pippi, and what does he get? A Bubble attack. The little bubble didn't have a chance against the massive flames. So, those massive flames burst the little bubble and hit Pippi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" shouted Pippi, who was forced into the air from the fiery attack.

Of course, this attack would cause a big loss of HP for Pippi. The pressure slammed Pippi into a glass wall, and the fire also slowly started melting the glass everywhere. Pippi was badly hurt from the blast, of course, and to tell you the truth, it only had 1 HP left! But then again, Pippi was already burned by the Heat Wave attack, and he'd already lost loads of energy from that attack. So how did he manage to survive the next one? Why, this question was even a mystery to Pippi! Pippi fell back down on the ground, but then he did manage to get back up again.

As Donny was recharging from his attack, and Pippi was starting to use another Metronome attack, Bana Bana sighed. "I tried to warn him before," he said, "about the whole battling thing, back at my house."

"Who, Pippi?" said Rex Kamex.

"No, Donny Lizardon," replied Bana Bana. "Remember when he came to my house before we set off to the stadium today? I told him to try and take things easy. Well, knowing Donny Lizardon and his stubborn attitude, what he would call training would really be torture for him! Or, he could train in all the wrong ways so that he could turn from unfit to unfitier! Knowing him, he's no better than he was before."

"I see…" said Rex Kamex.

"The Heat Wave," said Bana Bana, "will do well because it's a new attack for him, but those older attacks he's learned like Blast Burn and Flamethrower won't do as well."

"Yeah, but you've seen how powerful his Flamethrower was," mentioned Rex Kamex.

"It might look powerful," said Bana Bana, "but it took longer to make than it usually would. The old Donny Lizardon would have done each of the Flamethrowers in no time, but the new Donny Lizardon on the other hand would take longer. The attacks are strong, but not strong enough."

"So Pippi does have a chance," said Rex.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted a voice, which turned out to be a little pink Pokemon with a moustache and glasses. It turned out to be the same Purin (Jigglypuff) that would be in the comedian contest. As Bana Bana and Rex turned around, the Purin named Purin said, "Even though Donny's weakened, Pippi still has that burn that will still inflict pain on him. Pippi's gonna lose."

"Show some confidence for the little fellow," Rex said, shaking his fist. "He's our friend."

"And besides, Donny doesn't have a chance against Pippi," said Bana Bana. "He couldn't train his way out of a paper bag that doesn't even exist!"

"Isn't Donny your friend as well?" said Purin. "Because two of your friends are facing each other, do you guys consider it to be okay to bash one of your friends while praising the other?"

Rex and Bana Bana rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile, Pippi began sleeping from the Rest attack that he caused from his new Metronome attack. That rest restored all of his energy, and it also got rid of the burn. Meanwhile though, Donny Lizardon was annoyed.

"Oh, you think I'm boring you to sleep, eh?" he said after finishing his recharging. "Well then… I'll give you something interesting to experience…"

He made deep, clear footprints as he stomped over to the area where the sleeping Pippi was. He took a DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP breath, and then, with the entire audience silent in order to see what the Charizard would do next, he said-

**"WAKE UP, PIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi, who jumped twelve feet into the air from the loud noise. Then he glared at the big, orange dragon. **"HEY YOU BIG, FAT, STUPID, UGLY LOSER FROM THE PLANET FREAK-OF-NATURE!"** he said. **"SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!"**

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT, PUNK?"** shouted Donny Lizardon. **"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU PINK AND CHUNKY HYPROCRITICAL FIEND!"**

"Ooooooooooooooooooh…" said many Pokemon from the audience, including Purin and Digda, not to mention the referee.

Pippi twitched. **"CHUNKY?!"** he shouted, as his whole body was shaking.

**"YEAH, CHUNKY!"** shouted Donny Lizardon.

**"NOBODY CALLS ME 'CHUNKY' AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** cried Pippi. **"YOU HEAR ME?!?!? ANYONE WITH A BRAIN WOULD KNOW THAT I AM NOT CHUNKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" **shouted Donny Lizardon, with the incredibly huge flame on his tail increasing by the second once again.

**"WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE IN THIS TOONAMENTO, DUMMY LIZARDON?!" **Pippi screamed.

**"IT'S DOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"** The angry Lizardon ran over to kick Pippi. Unfortunately for him, he missed. This gave Pippi the chance to use his own Mega Kick. However, he missed, too. As the two began kicking each other, Pippi realized something.

_Hey, if I use a Metronome attack on Donny, and it's a water attack that destroys the flame on his tail, he won't be able to live!_ He thought. _Bana Bana said there was no rule against killing your opponent!_

So once again, Pippi began waving his fingers. The only reason he had the chance to do that was because of the simple fact that Donny flew back to try and use another Blast Burn attack. As Donny huffed, Pippi waved. As Pippi waved, Donny huffed. Donny then puffed, and this isn't sounding too interesting, is it? Anyway, Pippi was hoping for something as powerful as a Hydro Cannon or Hydro Pump. And even if he did miss the tail's flame, soaking Donny would cause him to win! He waved, and waved, and… YES! He got a water-type attack! And before you ask, no, it wasn't Bubble this time. It was… Bubblebeam!

"WHAT?" said Donny.

A huge stream of larger bubbles flew at Donny. After being hit by a barrage of hundreds of bubbles (Okay, so maybe I exaggerated on that hundreds part…), Donny fell down.

"HAH!" shouted Pippi. "I DID IT!"

"Wrongo," said Donny, who got back up again without looking like he had experienced any pain.

"What?" shouted Pippi in confusion. "But… I just defeated you!"

"No you didn't," responded Donny. "You weren't even close! I only _pretended_ to fall so you would fall into a false sense of security and let your guard down! Now I can defeat you!"

"Rats!" said Pippi. "Wait a minute! You just told me your strategy!"

"I did, didn't I…" said Donny, thinking aloud. "Oh well, the water attack wouldn't have worked even if it managed to get to my tail!"

"WHAT?" said Pippi again. "BUT WHY!?"

"Well duh," said Donny. "Because, I'm too powerful for you and you're… well… not! Water attacks won't hurt me _that_ easily. Why do you think I've managed to survive those rainstorms yesterday without problem?"

_Well this stinks,_ said Pippi. _I'm doomed._

"Don't give up, Pippi!" shouted Rex. Then he thought for a moment. "Um, uh, don't give up, Donny, either!"

Donny looked in confusion. Why was his friend cheering for both of them? Pippi thought the same. Then they both figured- at the same time- that Rex just wanted to be neutral this time (for some strange reason to them!).

"Well… this is it," said Pippi. "I'm finally doomed."

"You've just realized that?" said Donny, laughing.

"Yeah," said Pippi, sweating and breathing heavily. "My heart hasn't been pounding this much since I watched _Attack of the Possessed Glailie 6_!"

"You watched _Attack of the Possessed Glailie 6_?" asked Donny, sounding interested. "Hey, I saw that movie!"

"Remember the part where the giant Glailie was using his ice powers to freeze the whole town?" asked Pippi. "That was rather scary!"

"Not as scary as the part when that Ekans dude nearly fell off the cliff while being chased by that Glailie!" said Donny. "Pippi, I had nightmares for weeks after that scene!"

"Yeah," said Pippi, thinking back. "That was rather scary. But now that we're talking about it, it seems pretty funny! And when I do think about it, it wasn't that scary at all!"

"What do you mean?" asked Donny.

"Well, near the end of the movie, you saw the zipper of the Glailie costume!" Pippi pointed out to his opponent.

"Oh yeah…" Donny answered. "How could I forget that?" ( Actually, something like that happened in a movie of a _Doug_ episode…)

"And then, when that Ekans was screaming, I could've sworn it giggled a little, as if he really wasn't taking this seriously!" Pippi went on.

"Also, I could've sworn that the guy playing the organ for the dramatic climatic scene stumbled on one or two keys," Donny remembered.

"Hey, perhaps we should watch that movie again to see why it's not scary, but funny!" Pippi suggested.

"Y'know, that's a great idea!" said Donny, smiling.

As the two battlers began laughing, the audience started booing the two of them, shouting things like, "Hey, we came here for a battle, not a conversation!", or, "Fight each other!"

Rex, who was looking at his two friends, said, "What on earth are they talking about?"

Soon, Pippi and Donny finished laughing. Donny still had a positive smile on his face. "Pippi," he said, "what were we supposed to be doing again?"

"You know," said Pippi, "I think I forgot!" Then he looked around. "Oh yeah!" he said. "We're supposed to be fighting each other!"

"Aw man," said Donny, "and we were just getting into a good and interesting conversation, too."

"Well we can't stop the battle," said Pippi. "They won't let us!"

He pointed over to the referee, not to mention the other Mr. Mimes.

Donny sighed. "You're right," he said. "Let's just end this now."

"Yeah," said Pippi. "We shouldn't get sidetracked."

Neither of them seemed enthusiastic, or even interested, about battling each other anymore. But, the show had to go on. And this battle's gonna end very soon! So let's see what happens!

"Let's do this, Pippi," said Donny.

Pippi gulped, as Donny started running towards him. He was about to hit him with a fly attack when suddenly, a cracking sound came from Donny, who then fell down on the ground, saying, **"OH MY BACK!"**

"Wha-?" said Pippi, confused again.

["GASP!" went Bana Bana and Rex.

In fact, the whole audience gasped in shock.

**"OOOOWWWWWW…"** said Donny. **"THE PAIN… IT HUUUURTTSS…"**

"D…… Donny?" said Pippi, looking worried.

"I… think I overdid it…" Donny started, weakly, before fainting completely.

The ref called it. "Donny has lost all of his HP just now," he said, "so the winner of this match is… Pippiiiiiiiiiii!"

**"SAY WHAAAAAT?"** shouted Pippi.

The audience began clapping and applauding for Pippi, as Rex and Bana Bana sat in shock.

"What… happened… to Donny?" Rex asked Bana Bana.

Bana Bana looked stunned. "Oh no…" he said. "It is what I feared………"

So could somebody tell me what the deal with Donny is? Well, somebody? Anybody? C'mon, guys! Tell me! And don't use that old "we-don't-know-because-the-chapter-ended-without-telling-us-the-deal-with-Donny" excuse. It's been done already! Oh well, find out what happens with Donny in the next chapter of… _"Pokiman"_!


	13. Chapter 13: The Story of Bolby's Life

Last time, you recall, after getting past the preliminary rounds of the _Tournamento_, our Clefairy protagonist named Pippi found out the hard way that he would have to face the tough opponent, Donny Lizardon, friend of Rex and Bana Bana. Neither Donny nor Pippi knew how related they were to their friends. They didn't really seem to like each other much, and it was a fierce battle, but after conversing with each other, they started to become friendlier with one another. But when the battle continued, Donny fell and lost, which was rather abrupt, if you think about it. So what happened? Well, you'll find that out right now…

**Chapter 13- "The Story of Bolby's Life"  
**  
"DOOOOOOOOOOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

That was Pippi's loud cry that day as Donny was being carried out on a stretcher. The Mr. Mimes carrying it sighed as they carried out yet _another_ victim.

Meanwhile, Rex continued to look stunned as he watched his friend leaving the scene. "What did you say, Bana Bana? What did you mean, it was what you feared?"

"Remember how I told you how Donny's training practices were not necessarily appropriate for his body?"

"Yes," Rex answered.

"Well," said Bana Bana, "this is what apparently happened."

"DOOOONYYYYYY! DON'T GOOOOOOOOO! PUULEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASEEE!" Pippi cried as tears flew out of his eyes.

The Barrierd referee left the other Mr. Mimes and went over to Pippi with a tissue. Pippi was still hollering and pounding the ground with his fists and feet as if he was throwing a tantrum. "Oh come on now," he said. "Little dude, I know how you feel, but you've got to pull yourself together! Come on, now…"

Just then, Pippi instantly got up. "It's okay, I just wanted to be a little dramatic, that's all," he said, grinning. "See, when I used Metronome again, right before Donny fainted (I never put that in the story, I just made that up now.), I ended up getting the Fake Tears attack, and so I figured it was perfect to spread a little drama!"

**"WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER DRAMA PIG AROUND HERE,"** said the referee. **"THAT GRUMPY GRUMPIG FIGHTER IS PUTTING A LOT OF DRAMA INTO HIS FIGHTS AS WELL AS ALL OF THE OTHER FIGHTERS! YOU MIGHT BE A FIGHTER, BUT I OVERHEARD THAT YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO BE, SO YOU DON'T COUNT IN ADDING ANY DRAMA!"**

"Rats," said Pippi, snapping his fingers. Then he looked up. "Oh wait," he said. "Did you just call me a pig?"

The ref sweated. "Um, well… gotta go!" He ran off toward the other Mr. Mimes.

_He did call me a pig…_ thought Pippi. _… Oh well!_

So later, Pippi was back with Rex and Bana Bana, and they talked about Donny's usual methods of training, sitting at their original seats while others were taking a break, going to the little Pokemon's room or just eating something. "Sure is too bad that Donny's in the little hospital nearby the stadium," was Bana Bana's remark.

"Yeah, we should go check on him," said Rex Kamex.

"But you have to stay for the comedian part of the _Tournamento_," said Bana Bana. "It's coming up next. Pippi and I can go after him."

"We will?" said Pippi. "Oh yeah, he's _**my**_ friend too, in some weird sort of way!"

"Pippi, you guys were talking to each other for quite a while," Rex Kamex said, "and anyway, they changed this too! Nobody ever said that the comedian thing would be today. The preliminaries were early too! What's going on here?"

"I don't know," said Bana Bana, "but you're supposed to be with all of the other comedian participants going back down these stairs to get back to the stage! The intermission that occurred was for before the next round of the comedian tournament! You've gotta go now! Weren't you listening?"

"All right, all right!" said Rex, getting up from his seat. "I'll see you later Pippi, and Bana Bana!"

_"_Okay!_" _said Pippi. "Good luck!"

"We'll be going now," said Bana Bana. "We'll tell Donny that you care, though."

So Rex Kamex went down some stairs to get to the comedian stage. He was late. The Pikachu, Digda, comedian Jynx, Machop, Nosepass, Jigglypuff, and the Volbeat were already at that area. Suddenly, the working Jynx, Old Ruu, came along, and she took a microphone and said, "Lady Pokemon and gentleman Pokemon, boy Pokemon and girl Pokemon! Here is the next part of the comedian tournament! This shall be like an actual tournament! You see, as you may or may not know this tournament shall have eight Pokemon. There will be four parts of this round, with the Pokemon being paired with each other. Each Pokemon in each pair will have a chance to tell their funniest jokes about anything. There are no limitations on what to talk about. In each pair, only one Pokemon shall make it to the next round of the tournament, and that Pokemon shall be determined by whoever tells the funnier jokes, which shall be judged by your laughter, which shall be judged by the Laugh-O-Meter 5000.67833, in case you are wondering. If you laugh to your paired opponent's jokes, it only increases their score of the Laugh-O-Meter. Now, these are the pairs that will be selected in the tournament…"

Everyone was as quiet as a mouse Pokemon as the giant computer screen randomly selected the pairs of comedians, just like a regular tournament.

"These shall be the pairs!

Johnny Wanriki the Machop VS Jeri Ruujura the Jynx,

Digda the Diglett VS Peter the Pikachu,

Purin the Jigglypuff VS Norman the Nosepass, and

Rex Kamex the Blastoise VS Bolby the Volbeat!"

Rex Kamex turned around to take a look at Bolby the Volbeat. The big, blue turtle Pokemon's eyes finally caught the eyes of the little red and yet purple bug Pokemon. All four eyes had fire in them. (Not literally though, 'cause that would've been weird.)

Old Ruu finally ended her little speech with a little, "LET THE COMEDY BATTLES BEGIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

So Johnny Wanriki said a few random jokes about life, especially about exercise (he was a fighting Pokemon after all), while Jeri Ruujura talked about fashion. In the end, the Wanriki won. Then Digda challenged Peter Pikachu. Digda made jokes insulting Rex Kamex, while Peter did a bunch of jokes with punch lines that he called "Pika Punch Lines". Unfortunately for him, they weren't really good, and the only reason he passed the preliminaries was because the other Pokemon fainted from stage fright before telling any jokes.

"What did the Pikachu say when it sneezed?" Peter said. "'Pik-ACHOO!'"

The audience booed, throwing tomatoes at him and saying things like, "Dude, that joke is so ooooooold" or "Laaaaaaaaaaame" or "Gimme all your 3's!" (No wait, that was some random guy at a Go Fish tournament far, far away… Sorry about that.)

So Peter lost, and that left Purin and the Nosepass, who had the same problem Peter had. Purin easily won, but then again, he also said some funny jokes himself.

"And what's with swings, ladies and gentlemen!? I mean, you sit in them, and you go back and forth, but what's the point? Are you going anywhere? I mean, sure, you might make a little bit of height distance, and then you can jump off, but hey, who cares? What's the point of going back and forth and back and forth while life passes you by? In fact, that's the same problem with slides. I mean, I recently saw one of those little _huuuumaaaans_ climbing up a ladder and then going down a dinky little red slide. She got up and goofily shouted to the top of her lungs, 'Yay! I went down the slide!' And I thought, _'Well whoop-de-doo! Congratulations, you loser!'_ "

The audience hooooowled as the Purin continued. "And what's with those dinky little PokeBalls, people? I mean, even the smallest Pokemon shouldn't be able to fit in them! How do captured Pokemon manage to fit in them? And when you do manage to fit in them, do you get stuck in them, or do you shrink as well? I wonder if you lose weight!? Well, that explains why those fat female teenage Pokemon intentionally put themselves in front of Trainers' way to get captured by those Balls!"

Well, that settled it. And so Purin won! Anyway, that left Rex Kamex and Bolby.

Bolby got to do his act first. "Hey, everybody! I am Bolby the Volbeat, and I'm a comedian. I wasn't always a comedian, of course, and getting to be one was no easy matter, but it suuure was a weird one! I'm gonna tell you the origin of my life!"

"Ho Boy…" Rex said, sighing like a sigher from Sigherland. (A really cool place to visit, by the way. You might wanna contact a travel agent and- **ALL RIGHT I'LL SHUT UP**!!!).

"Shut up!" said Bolby. "Now anyway, my parents, Bobby Volbeat and Lilly Illumise, were in a Pokemon Daycare center where they fell in love, got married, and had Lilly lay an egg. That egg hatched, and it was ME! Anyway, I was growing up originally thinking that I would NEVER grow up to be a comedian, and do you know why? Well, it was because I was the most serious kind. I was the one voted most likely to have one of those more SERIOUS types of jobs, like a-"

**"JUST GET ON WITH THE JOKES!"**

Bolby sweated. "Ooookayy," he said. "Anyway, the reason I was so serious was because I just hated comic books! I hated American comics, Japanese comics, and any other kind of comics! I figured they were really bad, despite the fact that I never even read them, and-"

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!****"** The audience began gathering their tomatoes.

Bolby had to act fast. "… and then I fell off a cliff!"

The audience looked up, and some giggled a little.

"Uh, you see, I finally decided to read a comic book, and I figured it was funny, only I was reading it while I was walking outside and I fell off of a random cliff! I fell, and I fell, and I landed on a Snorlax (a green and giant bear-like Pokemon). I bounced off of his giant stomach, and he woke up from his sleep in a rage. He said, 'Hey, some of us are trying to get some shut eye, here!' And I said, 'Well I didn't know you were there!' And he said, 'Well orange you glad I didn't say banana?'"

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF PUTTING A RANDOM _PUN_ IN YOUR STORY?" said a Pokemon in the booing crowd, throwing a tomato at him. Bolby dodged, but he still continued sweating.

"Um, and then, he chased me… but then I turned around and pointed as I said, 'Look, it's Darth Vader!' 'Where?' he said, as he turned around. Now this gave me my chase to escape, as the giant nose-less bear Pokemon took out a pad and pen to ask 'Darth Vader' for his autograph!"

(Ain't _Star Wars_ great?)

As the audience started laughing some more, Bolby continued. "I managed to find a Pokemon college in my escape, and so I went and graduated from it, see? But, when I graduated in my fourth and last year there, I got to see the Pokemon who got perfect attendance all four years in a row! And who was it, you ask? It was Lilly Illumise, a purple bug that was the most beautiful Pokemon I had ever seen, and I instantly fell in love with her! And what Volbeat wouldn't fall in love with such a Poke-babe? On a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being the worst, her beauty would be a 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999-"

(Editor's Note: Folks, I'm just gonna cut this quote short, since you obviously get the picture. Rex Kamex)

The crowd did start to become even more interested in this story.

"I was so unlucky to have her not be in any of my classes, and I have been unintentionally avoiding her for so long, Graduation Day was the first time I had known she'd existed! And who says going to college doesn't pay off, huh?"

The audience stopped booing Bolby completely. Rex Kamex started to get a wee bit concerned…

"But wait, folks, I'm not done yet. After graduating, I was still the serious kind of guy like at the beginning of my story, but little did I know, Lilly wasn't necessarily that type of type. Anyway, I was still trying to find a way to impress her, when all of a sudden, the next day by the way, during my first day out of school FOREVER, I was going down a mountain when I heard a commotion. It turned out that Mew had been flying through the mountain as well! There seemed to be some trainers looking through the area of the mountain also. Eventually the Mew flew its little pink, catlike self over to me (See how I snuck description in that sentence? Okay, sorry, on with the story…) and said, 'You gotta help me, man! There are these Pokemon Trainers after me!'"

The entire Pokemon audience gasped upon hearing those words. (Wimps.)

"That's right, folks! And as the Mew began explaining how it got into this mess, the Trainers searched another part of the mountains! 'This is how I got into this mess! I was flying through the mountains, minding my own business, when all of a sudden these stuck up Trainers came along and spotted me! There were two girls and three guys that noticed me, and the next thing I knew, I was being chased by all of them!'

"'Well what do you want_ me _to do, Mister Mew, sir?' I asked Mew.

And it said, 'Please, you gotta find a way to distract the Trainers! Maybe you can use your Confuse Ray attack to confuse the Trainers so they won't get me!'

'And what if I refuse?' I said.

'Don't you wanna be known as the Trainer who helped Mew? It answered back.

'Look, man, I want to help you,' I said, 'but I've got my own problems. See, there's this Illumise I like and all-'

'Well mine are bigger!' it answered back. 'If you help me, I'll try and get this Illumise to talk to you. She'll most likely listen to a legendary like me.'

'Well why don't you just use you Transform ability to turn into a Pokemon that can fly away from here?' I suggested, impatiently.

'Oh yes!' said the Mew. 'I'll do just that! But who should I turn into?'

Suddenly, we noticed that a Pidgey was flying nearby, and so we had Mew Transform into a Pidgey. Mew changed from a pink catlike creature to a brown little bird, and it flew off.

'Thank you!' it said to me as it flew off.

'No problem!' I answered back.

But then I realized that it never helped me with _MY_ problem! I was so furious that I finally decided to fly over to the Trainers so I could get them to come over to where Mew was, but as I was flying over to them, I realized that Mew was still a Pidgey, so I decided to forget about that idea and go chase Mew! I flew high into the sky, but just to my luck, Mew flew into a crowd of a whole flock of Pidgey, and I just couldn't tell which one was the phony! And then-"

"Um, excuse me," said Rex Kamex, "but when are you gonna get to the jokes?"

"Excuse me?" said Bolby.

**"**_**DUDE**_**, YOU'RE JUST BEING A COMEDIAN MOTHER GOOSE BY TELLING THE MEMOIR OF YOUR LIFE WITH OCCASIONAL FUNNY PARTS!"** yelled Rex Kamex, walking up on the stage to Bolby. He grabbed the microphone from Bolby and shouted to the crowd, **"HEY GUYS! DO YOU **_**REALLY**_** WANT TO LISTEN TO THIS GUY'S STORY WHEN IT IS CLEARLY MORE FOR GENERAL ENTERTAINMENT WITH COMEDY?"  
**  
_"YEEEEEESSSSS!"_ answered the crowd in anger.

_"Oh…"_ said Rex, in a weak tone. He slowly handed the microphone back to Bolby and said, "Carry on then!" Then he walked a few steps away.

"Anyway," said Bolby, looking very annoyed as he glared at Rex before turning back to the audience, "as I was saying, I flew over to the flock and shouted, 'HEY MEW! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA HELP ME WITH MY PROBLEM!??'

Just then, one of the Pidgey turned away from the direction of the flock and flew over to me. I could tell from its voice that it was Mew, as it said, 'Well sorry, man, but I was going to help you, only I gave up on that plan because I still never found out which Illumise you were talking about! Where is it?'

'IT'S _THAT_ ONE!' I shouted, pointing over to my hopefully-soon-to-be girlfriend Pokemon who was sniffing the roses in a flower garden nearby. 'HEY!' I said. "I FOUND HER IN BARELY ANY TIME AT ALL!'

So Mew and I flew closer to the area as Lilly began sniffing the… well, the _lilies_! Anyway, Mew said, 'Well, you'd better come with me as I talk to her. You don't want her to think you're another Volbeat, do you? She could see one and automatically assume it's you! So c'mon, now!'

We finally got to Lilly, and when we landed, she instantly spotted us. Mew said, 'Um, Lilly Illumise, is it?'

'Yes,' said Lilly.

'Um, my name is Mew,' said Mew.

'You don't look like a Mew,' said Lilly.

At first Mew was confused at this statement, but then it realized that it was still a Pidgey! 'Oh, um, sorry,' Mew said. 'I forgot to Transform back.' So Mew changed back into its original form.

'Now that's more like it!' said Lilly. The purple bug Pokemon, identical to myself, only more blue, purple, and feminine, said, 'It's an honor to meet you!'

'Aw, shucks!' said Mew, blushing and giggling. 'Ahem. Anyway, you should meet this Volbeat here, named…… named…' It then whispered to me, 'What is your name?'

'My name,' I answered back, 'is Bolby!'"

Rex Kamex walked over to Bolby again and said, "You see? This story isn't _**THAT**_ funny. Let me tell some _**REAL**_ jokes while you go jump off a cli"-

**"SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"** shouted the Pokemon audience.

Bolby looked at Rex and said, "LET ME _FINISH_!"

"Fine then," said Rex, rolling his eyes.

Bolby continued. "Now, where was I? Oh yes! Anyway, Mew said, 'Anyway, you should meet this Bolby.' But Lilly asked, 'Why?' And I finally got the guts to speak to her by saying, 'Because you're the prettiest Illumise I have ever seen, and you're really sweet and charming, and I LOVE YOU BABAAAAAAAAAAAY!'"

_"You're sweet and charming, and I love you Babaaaaaaaaaaay!"_ Rex sarcastically imitated under his breath.

"So," said Bolby, "she thanked me for saying that, but then she said she already had a BOYFRIEND! I screamed at the top of my lungs, 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'"

"Yes!" shouted Rex Kamex, happy for the "good news".

"SHUT UP, TURTLE!" said the Volbeat. "Anyway, she then said she was kidding, and we dated and eventually got married and lived happily ever after! The end!"

Everybody clapped, but the Laugh-O-Meter 5000.67833 started to go up!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" said Rex, walking nearby. "Why is the meter going up?"

"Eh, why not?" said Bolby. "The story was cool!"

"But it wasn't even that _**funny**_!" said Rex. "Besides, it ended rather abruptly! You didn't even tell how you converted to being a comedian, did you? This isn't fair!"

"Well this isn't Burger King, Turtle-Dude!" shouted Digda, who came over with the other contestants. (The ones who were still left, anyway.)

"What are you talking about?" asked Rex Kamex, thinking for a moment. "Oh! I get it! I can't have it my way!"

"No!" cried Digda. "I meant you can't expect to have a Whopper Jr with chicken nuggets and fries! Ain't it the truth, Rexy-Boy?"

The crowd continued cheering and laughing and cheering and laughing and cheering and laughing… ah, you get the idea. At the same time as when the contestants were arguing over Bolby's story, Pippi and Bana Bana had gone over to a PokeHospital room located in another section of the stadium! Chansys and Blisseys were running the hospital, and two Chanseys were accompanying Pippi and Bana Bana in Donny Lizardon's room.

The sad Pippi and Bana Bana were standing beside Donny's bed when the orange dragon-like Pokemon opened his closed eyes. "Pippi?" he said, weakly. "Is that you?"

"Yep," said Pippi, grinning a little. "It's me!"

"And you're here too, Bana Bana!" he said. "Wow, you guys have cheered me up. Before you two came, I was real sad. I hadn't been as upset as I was since the time the power went out at my house the other month and I missed that _Barney_ marathon!"

"I'm so glad you're all right," said Bana Bana.

But Pippi had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Pippi?" Bana Bana asked him.

Pippi sniffed. "You missed a _Barney_ marathon? That _is_ terrible!"

"Guys," said Bana Bana, rolling his eyes, "don't cry over a missed baby show about a purple hyena."

"It's a dinosaur," said Pippi and Donny, in normal, non-sick and non-sad voices. (Actually, Pippi wasn't sick and Donny wasn't sad anymore.)

"Whatever," said Double B. (Now why in the world did I call him that?)

"You need to get some more rest now," said a Blissey who was walking by. Blissey was a big, pink, and fat Pokemon, even fatter than Pippi! Who would've thought? And yet, nobody cared…

"Okay, doc," said Donny.

"Don't you mean, 'nurse'?" said Pippi.

"Ah, whatever," said Donny. Then he fell back asleep.

While Donny was dreaming about an endless supply of Rare Candies, Rex and co. were still arguing about the Laugh-O-Meter thingy, but a short while later, they stopped, and so Rex Kamex began to tell his jokes to the crowd.

"Hiya, folks! What a wonderful day it is to tell jokes, isn't it?" he said, smiling.

The audience frowned.

Rex sweated a little, but then he realized that he had been in tougher situations before (Don't they all?), like the time that he was being chased by that mutant bulldozer in 92 as- Ah, never mind, you guys probably don't care about that story. _**ANYWAY**_, Rex Kamex said, "So, I was walking in a forest the other day, and I came across these two Pokemon arguing at each other. They were both Raticates that were owned by different Pokemon Trainers, and for some reason both Trainers had left to go somewhere and said they'd be right back. Anyway the two Raticates were arguing and the first one said, 'Your Trainer is so dumb, he thinks he has to earn _**Leagues**_ to get into the _**Pokemon Badge**_!' And so the other one said, 'Oh yeah? Well your Trainer is so dumb, he makes brussel sprouts look attractive!' And so I walked over to them and said, 'Oh yeah? Well _**BOTH**_ of your Trainers are so dumb, because they're… _**HUMANS**_!"

Now this made the entire Pokemon audience howl with laughter. (Actually, the dog-like Pokemon of the audience really did howl with laughter. No, seriously, they used the move Howl while laughing. No, seriously, there's a move called Howl- it came in the 3rd generation of Pokemon games. No, seriously, there's a 3rd generation of Pokemon games. Stop laughing!) The Laugh-O-Meter started to go up. (Hey!)

Rex lost all nervousness upon hearing the laughter as he continued. "AND WHAT DO YOU GET WHEN YOU CROSS A DIGDA, A MALLOT, A HOTEL, AND A BANANA? A WHACK-A-MOLE GAME LOCATED IN A HOTEL THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO HAVE A BANANA!"

This weird joke made the meter go up higher.

"Why did the Pikachu go to the casino? BECAUSE IT FELT LIKE IT, THAT'S WHY!"

More laughter followed…

"And what's with the comedian Diglett here, everybody? He's a senseless sissy! A handless horror! A mouthless moron! A nerveless nobody! A brainless bimbo! A footless fool! A loony legless lame-o! This Digda is like Einstein because- Oh wait! Digda can't be like Einstein because he's BRAINLESS! HE MAKES _**HUMANS**_ LOOK SUPER _COOL_! Digda is so dumb, his brain is very numb, and it's the size of a crumb! He's a rude, nude, dude that likes to eat food!"

Everybody was on the floors, laughing their Pokemon-like heads off.

**"SAY WHAT?"** said Digda. **"PIPPI'S THE RUDE NUDE DUDE THAT LIKES FOOD! HE'S A WALKING TALKING CHUNK OF **_**BEEF**_**!"**

"SHUT UP, DIGDA!" said Rex.

"YEAH! HE'S A CHUNK OF BEEF FROM THE CORAL REEF AND IS NO CHIEF!"

"Can you guys knock it off?" said the Old Ruu, who walked over to the arguing Pokemon. "Digda, you've already had your chance to perform, and Rex, give it a rest, will ya'? You've won already."

"I did?" said Rex, surprised?"

"Yes," said Old Ruu. "The Laugh-O-Meter nearly reached the very top already, while for Bolby it went only two-thirds of the way up. Congratulations, Theodore."

"It's Rex," said Rex, "and, you're welcome!"

"Well what do you know, you've won this round!" said Digda. "The machine must've been rigged!"

"You wish, Mole Man," said Rex, who started to do a victory dance.

As Rex was doing his thing on the comedian stage, his "arch-enemy" continued. "I hope I can get to face you and Pippi in each of the _Tournamento's_ tournaments."

As Rex put his hands in the air and waved them like he just didn't care, he said, "Yeah, I hope so too. I can't wait to beat you!"

Digda laughed real hard and said, "Wow, Shelly. That was funny!"

He then left the stage as the audience cheered. Rex then walked over to Bolby to tell him that was a good match. "That was a good match," he said. (………Man, that was corny, but funny! No wait, never mind…)

"Yeah," said Bolby, "and you were good in it, too. But that's okay because Lilly Illumise really does exist, and she really is my wife. I'm happy even if I didn't win the contest. Well, good talking to ya'!"

Bolby then flew away from the stage himself. Afterwards, Rex stopped dancing, bowed to the audience and then left. Nobody was on the stage except for Old Ruu, who then said, "I NOW CONGRATULATE ALL PARTICIPATING PARTICIPANTS OF THE PARTICIPATED PARTICIPATION OF THIS COMEDIAN TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone cheered.

"Now the remaining participants are as follows: Digda the Diglett, Purin the Jigllypuff, Johnny Wanriki the Machop, and… Rex Kamex the Blastoise!"

Everyone cheered again. Well, everyone except… yep, you guessed it, Lou Dicolo the Ludicolo, who was exploring the Battle Pyramid in Pokemon Emerald. (I personally… didn't really do well in there…)

Old Ruu continued. "We will have a short 30 minute intermission. The winning participants of the _Tournamento_ will be given some berries to fully restore their health. Good luck to all the 32 battlers and four comedian Pokemon left in the _Tournamento_!"

Everyone (except you-know-who) cheered, **ONCE AGAIN**. (Man, this audience is becoming very predictable, huh? And so am I. With the parenthesis and what not…)

Old Ruu finished up. "Both the comedian and battling charts have already been updated. Everyone look at the big bulletin board in the hallway or on the giant stadium screen to see who will be battling today. Now these battles will be the last of the day, and tomorrow we will continue the _Tournamento_."

After another cheer, everybody scattered across the stadium to different destinations, with Rex's destination being the hospital room of Donny Lizardon. He went there, and so he met up with Pippi and Bana Bana. "Um, uh, hey Don," he said.

Donny opened his eyes again. "Oh, it's you! Hiya, Rexinator!" he said, weakly. "So, did you win the round?"

"Yep, and after that, I came over to see you!" said Rex.

"You won?" said Pippi. "That's great, Rex!"

"Yeah," said Bana Bana. "Congratulations!"

"Aw, shucks," said Rex, blushing. "So, how's Donny, Miss Bliss?"

The Blissey frowned. "Don't call me that. Anyway, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Donny isn't going to recover."

"Say what?" said Donny. "But I feel a little better! I even sound better!"

"It doesn't matter," said Blissey. "It only seems like you're feeling better, when actually, Donny, you're kind of about to… well-"

**"ABOUT TO WHAT?" **said Rex, Pippi, and Bana Bana.

"Well…" said Blissey. "Donny, you're kind of… about to… pass away!"

Everyone's eyes widened and had their mouths drop open.

"I'm sorry, Donny…" said the nurse Blissey.

Hold up, hold up, hold up, _**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!**_ So, what in the Pokemon World _is_ up with Donny? Will he be all right? No wait… Blissey said he would _**not**_ be! But… but he can't die! I've barely developed him as a character! And by the way, who will Pippi's next opponent be? And why the heck do I feel that it is necessary for you all to hear my two-cents of everything that is going on in the story via parenthesis? Find out, in the next chapter of this story! (Except the last one!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!)


	14. Chapter 14: The Opponent With a Grudge

Last time, you recall, Pippi and Donny finished their battle rather abruptly as Donny collapsed. Bana Bana said that it was because of Donny's intense training being too much for him, and Donny was sent to a hospital room in the _Tournamento's_ stadium. Meanwhile, Rex Kamex went against Bolby Volbeat in a comedian joke match thingy. He won, and so the final competitors were him, Digda, Johnny Wanriki, and Purin. As Rex went with Pippi and Bana Bana to visit Donny, a Blissey nurse warned that Donny would not recover from his wounds and that he would die! And then… oh wait, that's where we left off, so now…

**Chapter 14- "The Opponent With a Grudge"**

"BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE?!?" Donny shouted.

The nurse Bilssey was silent.

"Well?" said Donny.

(More silence…)

"Nurse?" said Rex, turning to him.

The nurse continued to be silent.

Pippi and Bana Bana were confused.

Suddenly, the nurse began to giggle. She at first tried to hide it, but then she couldn't anymore, and that giggle turned into real laughter.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Bana Bana in shock.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Blissey was laughing really loudly now, explaining the capital letters of course. Rex and Bana Bana looked at each other in confusion, while Pippi and Donny did the same thing to each other.

"What's going on?" said Donny.

"HAHAHAH! DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT!?!?!?" said the nurse.

**"Oh, I know what happened!"** Pippi spoke up. **"A FARMER FELL OFF A CLIFF AND CRASHED ONTO A TAUROS THAT LIKED TO EAT PICKLES AND IT STARTED CHASING THE FARMER AND THE FARMER RAN INTO A HAUNTED HOUSE THAT HAD A HIDDEN MINE FIELD IN IT AND THE FARMER STEPPED ONTO THE MINE FIELD AND THE HOUSE BLEW UP AND THEN THE FARMER AND THE TAUROS FLEW OUT OF THE HOUSE AND ONTO A MOUNTAIN WHERE THEY SPENT THE REST OF THEIR LIVES PLAYING CHECKERS AND EATING KILLER NOODLES AND INFLATIBLE BEAN DIP!"**

Everyone stared at Pippi for a few seconds. "Pippi," Rex said. "Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know, it was just a guess!" said Pippi, shrugging.

"No!" said the Blissey. "I **LIED**! Donny's going to be just fine!"

"Hmph! That's what I thought," said Donny, crossing his arms while still in bed.

"What?" said the Blissey. "Can't a nurse make jokes every once in a while?"

But Rex Kamex rushed over to the nurse and grabbed the Blissey by the collar. (You see, the Blissey was wearing a nurse's outfit and all, so she had a collar on.) "DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted.

"Hypocritical Pokemon Abuse!" shouted the nurse. "You're a Pokemon abusing another Pokemon! Not only is that wrong, but it's weird!"

Rex sighed and let go of her collar. "What you said about Donny dying was not funny," he said, breathing heavily.

"Actually, it kinda was," said Donny, snickering a litte.

**"DONNY!?!?!?"** cried Pippi Bana Bana Fushigibana and Rex Kamex.

"What? It was," said Donny.

"Well I hope you learned your lesson about training harder than your body can take it," said Bana Bana.

"Well I can't help it! I'm a Charizard!" Donny said in protest. "We're tough. And I'm a _male_ Charizard too! We male Charizards want to train the manly way!"

"He's right," said Rex. "You just gotta love that manly style."

"I obviously am missing something here," the Blissey sighed, rolling _**her**_ eyes.

"Oh yeah," said Donny.

Soon it was time for Pippi to see who his next opponent would be. Donny stayed for a little while longer in his bed as Rex and Bana Bana went with Pippi to look at the bulletin board which had all the matches on it. They found Pippi's picture next to a big, brown and white bird Pokemon called a Pidgeot.

Now Pippi wasn't sure if his opponent would be real tough or not, so he had mixed feelings about the opponent. "I wonder if I can actually beat this guy?" he said.

"Don't worry about it," said Bana Bana. "You're gonna kick Poke'Tail!"

"Tru dat!" said Rexy-boy. (Man, that was random.)

"Rex, Bana, I'll do my best," said Pippi. For once in a big while, Pippi wasn't scared of the _Tournamento_!

"Uh, it's Bana _**Bana**_," said Bana Bana. "There are two _Bana's_, not one. Two. Twoooooooooo."

"Sorry," said Pippi, grinning.

Soon the _Tournamento_ continued at last. Digda, once again, beat his opponent, a blue metal creature called a Metagross. At the end of all of the other matches, Pippi's battle came. It was still the last one of the round. He still didn't see his opponent at all yet, and now it was time for Pippi to face his opponent. The room at the center of the battlefield was, once again, finished being rebuilt.

"May the final two competitors step into the battling room of the _Tournamento_!" shouted the Barrierd referee from inside.

"That's my cue!" said Pippi, smiling like crazy. "I'm off now!" He ran over to the door of the room and opened it. He then walked inside. His bird opponent was already waiting on the other side. **"HELLO, OPPONENT!"** said the smiling pig, I mean, fairy.

"Hello, Pippi…" said the bird, in a low tone.

"Let's have a good match!" said Pippi.

"Yes… let's…" said the Pidgeot.

Pippi continued to mile as his opponent while his opponent was starting to breathe heavily.

"Remember _me_, Pippi?" he said, staring angrily at Pippi.

"Nope!" said Pippi, still smiling. Then he thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, you were in my college class, weren't you?"

**"NOOOOOOO!"** shouted the Pidgeot. **"I'M SURPRISED THAT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU COULD ACTUALLY GET INTO A SCHOOL, LET ALONE COLLEGE! BUT SERIOUSLY, HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME!?!?!?"**

"Actually, I don't remember that, either," said Pippi.

"But how could you not forget that day?" said Pidgeot.

"What day?" said the confused Pippi, who was actually still smiling like he had nothing to worry about.

"You know!" said the Pidgeot. "The one where a Pidgey was flying into the sky, and it was a beautiful day, and it would've been more beautiful if it weren't for what happened next, and then an Ice Beam shot up into the sky and hit me dead on!?!?!? _**THAT**_ DAY!?!?"

"Wait…" said Pippi. "… You read 'Pokiman'?"

"DUDE!" shouted the angry Pidgeot."

"Sorry," said Pippi. "Wait a minute… 'ME'?! Does that mean-?"

"Yes, Pippi, I am that Pidgey!" said the Pidgeot.

"Oh," said Pippi. "I thought you were Santa Claus!"

**"**_**SANTA CLAUS**_**!?"** said the Pidgeot. **"LOOK PIPPI! AFTER YOU BLEW ME UP, I TRAINED REALLY HARD AND EVOLVED TWICE JUST SO I COULD BEAT YOU UP THE NEXT TIME WE MET!"**

"Really?" said the still smiling Pippi.

**"**_**NO**_**!" **said Pidgeot. "ACTUALLY I WAS TRAINING IN GENERAL TO PARTICIPATE IN THE _TOURNAMENTO_ BEFORE YOU HURT ME AND I JUST CONTINUED TRAINING IN HOPES OF BEATING PEOPLE AND NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE I CAN GET MY REVENGE ANYWAY! I AM GONNA BEAT YOU UP!"

The smile on Pippi's face immediately turned upside-down at last. It was like someone stole all of his confidence and replaced it with despair and worry. (Then again, this isn't a new thing since Donny Lizardon caused him to do the same thing. Of course, with Dawgasu he was scared from the start, so…)

"WHAT!?" said Pippi.

"IN THIS CORNER," said the referee, "WEIGHING 87.1 POUNDS, WE HAVE… ROBERTO PIDGEOT!!!"

The crowd cheered and then chanted Roberto's name as they looked at the angry Pidgeot.

"Ohhhh…" said Pippi. "So your name is Roberto... I didn't know that!"

"NEVER MIND THAT!" shouted Roberto the Pidgeot.

"Y'know, it's funny… I only looked at the picture of my opponent, but not their name," said Pippi, laughing nervously, backing away a little.

"AND IN THIS OTHER CORNER…" continued the referee, pointing to the other referee, "WEIGHING 16.5 POUNDS, WE HAVE… THIS CLEFAIRY NAMED PIPPI!"

The crowd cheered once again, and since Pippi kept succeeding in his Pokemon battles, despite the fact that he won all of them by flukes, they cheered even louder then before they did for Pippi.

Now, normally, Pippi would've bowed to his "fans" like an idiot, but his nervousness prevented the Pokemon from doing that.

The Barrierd referee waved a flag up in the air. "ON YOUR MARKS… GET SET… **KILL EACH OTHER**!"  
He then waved his flag down.

"Get ready to lose, Pippi!" said Roberto, shaking angrily.

Pippi was sweating heavily now, and it was getting harder to tell whether Roberto Pidgeot was gonna battle or turn into a Super Saiyan! (Then again, a Pidgeot isn't a Saiyan, so that answers that thought and ruins the joke.)

"Um, uh, um, h-h-h-hold on a m-minute now," said Pippi. "N-n-now…. Don't jump to conclusions here, Mister Roberto, s-s-sir… D-d-don't think that I really meant it when I attacked you that d-d-day… I was just kidding! Y-you can take a joke, right?"

Roberto was growling and shaking angrily as he began to glow. **"GGGGGGGGGGGGGG-GGGGG-GGGGGRRRRRRRHHHHHHH…"**

Pippi continued backing away. "C'mon, man, I didn't mean to fire that Ice Beam at you. I-I was using Metronome. I didn't know what I'd get. I was aiming for a Present. A good one, I mean."

**"EEERRRRGGGGGGGUUHHHHGHGHGHGHGGHHHH…"** went Roberto, whose face was getting redder by the second as he continued glowing.

Bana Bana and Rex looked at each other, wondering what was gonna happen next.

"What's that Pidgeot gonna do now?" Rex asked Bana Bana.

Bana Bana was thinking. "Don't tell me…"

"THIS… IS MY MOST POWERFUL ATTACK… SO SAY YOUR PRAYERS, PIPPI! 'CAUSE MY **SKY ATTACK** IS COMING!!!"

"Wait!" cried Pippi. "Roberto! **STOOOOOOOOOP**!"

**TOO LATE, PIPPI!** Roberto Pidgeot's now golden body shot at the pink protagonist going at high speeds! How high were these speeds, you ask? Well, let's just say those speeds sure attract packs of tickets…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Pippi, waving his arms (at higher speeds) in panic. This wasn't to cause any Metronome or anything, though. He was just frightened.

**"SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** screeched Roberto, still headed towards Pippi.

Pippi quickly gulped, and then he took his arm back, and then he-

**BOOF!**

-Mega Punched him!

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Roberto, who got flown backwards.

_**"Oooooooooooooooh!"**_ shouted the audience in awe. Lou Dicolo though was still playing his Game Boy.

"I did it!" shouted Pippi, jumping up and down.

**"NO YOU DIDN'T, PIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** shouted Roberto Pidgeot, who back flipped over in the air and charged back at Pippi.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Pippi, tears flowing out of his frightened eyes.

"I SHALL GET MY REVEEEEEEEEEEENGE!" Roberto yelled.

Suddenly, Pippi got angry. "All right, if that's how you're gonna be, then FINE! I've beaten you once, and I'll beat you agai-"

_**BAM-BAM-BAM!!!**_

_**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ shouted Pippi, who flew in the air after being hit by Roberto's Sky Attack.

**"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, PIPPIIIIIII!"** shouted the angry bird.

The crowd began to chant **"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"** as Pippi was in midair. He waved his fingers back and forth in the air, hoping for something good, considering the fact that it was almost falling time for himself. Roberto flew up in Pippi's direction, but suddenly it was time for Pippi to use his attack! He managed to fall in the direction he wanted to, and when he was about to hit the ground, he stretched his arms forward and flew back up again!

**"WHAT!?!?!!!"** shouted Roberto.

**"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** shouted Pippi, soaring up to Roberto. **"LIKE MY **_**FLY ATTACK**_**!??"**

**"IT USED FLY???"** shouted Roberto. **"B-B-BUT T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE OT FLY HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE WINGS!!!"**

Suddenly, tiny wings shot up from Pippi's back. "Ya' happy now?" Pippi shouted, having a good time in the air.

Roberto sighed. "That was real cheap, man…"

**BAM!**

**"WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOH!"** shouted Roberto, who got hit by Pippi's fluke Metronome Fly attack. **"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WAS THINKING! I WASN'T READY!"**

"TOUCH LUCK, BUDDYYYYY!" shouted Pippi, who, since Roberto was now falling down, went down to hit Roberto as well.

As Roberto hit the ground, he saw Pippi sink down after him.

**"DON'T HIT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** shouted Roberto.

"SORRY, BUB, BUT NOW I CAN'T EVEN STOP MYSELF FROM HITTING YOU!" said Pippi. "I'VE LOST MY FLYING ABILITY, AND I'M COMING DOWN, SO GOOD-BY- _**OOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOO**_!" He then realized that since he was still high up in the air, he would _really_ feel pain when he would crash land. He then hoped that a Metronome attack would save him. He began to wave his fingers, which at the same time helped him stay up a little, since he still had a little power left from the Fly technique. But soon, just as he was about to unleash his new attack, his wings completely disappeared! Then, his attack came at last. It was a Body Slam attack, and he could move himself away from Roberto Pidgeot. The force of the coming Body Slam was so strong that Pippi could only get pulled by it. Why, it felt like Pippi was getting heavier and heavier because of the pull.

Roberto saw the pink chunk of doom and went, **"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

**"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi, who couldn't stop himself from falling.

**"PIPPI!"** shouted Rex and Bana Bana.

The crowd gasped, Digda laughed, and Lou Dicolo played his Game Boy.

My, this looks like a good, climatic, inconvenient time to stop this story! So, what will happen to Pippi? And, what will happen to Roberto? Who will win this crazy match of revenge? Well? Who will it be? Find out, in the next chapter of… _"Pokiman"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Pippi VS Roberto

Well, last time, in our story… (looks back at Chapter 14...) Pippi and Roberto the Pidgeot bird were about to duke it out in the next _Tournamento_ battle when Roberto revealed to Pippi that he was actually the Pidgey from the first chapter! Now that it was fully evolved, it would seek revenge against Pippi! So as Donny Lizardon was recovering from his battle with Pippi, Rex Kamex and Bana Bana watch Pippi fight Roberto Pigeot. In the battle, Pippi manages to use a Metronome attack and grow wings in order to use the Fly attack! As Roberto crashed to the ground from the attack, Pippi lost his wings and was going to fall right on top of Roberto! Scared of the impact, Pippi used Metronome again to see if he could get something that would save himself. He didn't. He got Body Slam, which not only didn't help him but basically pulled him to the ground like he gained lots of weight! So who will win this crazy battle? Find out… right now! (places invisible cage around your chair to guarantee that you won't be going anywhere)

**Chapter 15- "Pippi VS Roberto"**

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi, who couldn't stop himself from falling.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Roberto, who couldn't stop himself from not being able to help Pippi stop himself from falling.

So, how would the battle go? Well you see, Roberto thought he was doomed but at the last second rolled out of Pippi's path causing him to slam straight into the ground, making a huge hole/dent into it.

"Ooooooooooh!" went the audience, looking away and shielding their eyes upon hearing the sound of the crash. Even Digda did it, but Lou Dicolo dropped his Game Boy from the crash.

"HEY! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" shouted Lou. "BACK IN MY DAY, THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN! Of course, we didn't have these back in my day, but if we did-"

"Grampa," said Gretel Dicolo, "can you cut it out, please? You're making a scene. This is a comedy story, not one of drama."

"Hey, this story has a whole lot of drama, if you ask me!" said Lou. "It's just very funny drama!"

"Who said we were in a story anyway?" said Rex Kamex.

"Anyway," continued Lou, "that pig made my Game Boy fall, and I was in a pretty intense battle too. It was a lot more intense than this one!"

"Oh yeah?" said Pippi, weakly getting up and out of his hole. He brushed the dust off of his body, and then he said, "Well don't blame me, blame him!" He pointed at Roberto, who had also managed to get up, only he was still dusty. **"AND I'M NOT A PIG!"**

"You sure look like a pig to me," said Roberto, growling.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh…" went the audience.

Now this made Pippi stomp over to where Roberto was, which wasn't too far, by the way. He looked the Pidgeot right in the eye and said, "You wanna say that again?"

"Why, don't mind if I do!" said Roberto. "In fact, I'll say it loud and clearly for you. _**YOOOOOOOOOOOUUU LOOOOOOOOOK LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKE AAAAAA PIIIIIIIIIIG TOOOOOOOO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_ Got that? If not, maybe I'll say it in a different language. How about Spanish?"

Steam shot out of Pippi's ears. Instantly forgetting about the pain he was in, he said, **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!"** he shouted. **"IF YOU HADN'T ROLLED YOUR COWARDLY SELF AWAY, YOU WOULD'VE BROKEN MY FALL AND MADE IT A LOT LESS PAINFUL! BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU **_**ROOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL**_**!"** Okay, so he did remember that it came, but he didn't pay attention to the fact that he still hurt. (He didn't say "ow" anymore.)

"Well look who's talking about being cowardly!" shouted Roberto. "If I recall, you were scared to death to have to face me when you realized who you were. Oh, and let's not forget how scared you were when you faced that Dawgasu Dogasu. BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! No, we certainly can't forget that horrid display of the horrid behavior you presented when you faced that Danny Lizardon!"

"IT'S **DONNY**!" shouted Pippi.

"Whatever. Now you listen. You were especially nervous that time. So don't even THINK about accusing me of being a coward when you were cowardly yourself! In fact, after you defeated me the first time," said the bird Pokemon, "I still was brave enough to face you again! So now that I'm here, I shall **KIIIIIIIIIILLLLLL YOOOOOUUUU**!"

Pippi gulped. "Kill me?"

"Huh?" said Roberto, changing his expression. "I'm sorry, did I say I was going to kill you? I meant severely beat you up. I must've gotten a little carried away…" He thought for a moment. "… BUT THAT'S YOUR FAULT TOO! IF YOU HAD JUST STAYED DOWN AND SURRENERED, I WOULD'VE WON BY NOW!"

"Um, uh, hello?" shouted the referee. "Less talking and more battling!"

**"SHUT UP, CLOWNEY!"** shouted Pippi and Roberto.

"Yeah, let them argue!" shouted Digda.

"Yeah, it makes them have more fight in them. It helps with the rising action!" said a random Typhlosion from the audience. (What, I shouldn't always have a main character say all the lines, should I? Um, also, Typhlosion was a big, green, and yellow Pokemon.)

The referee sighed. "Okay, fine. Let them blab on and on and on and-"

"SHUT UP!"

"What?" said the referee, looking at the audience, who just yelled at him. "Why should I shut up?"

"Because," said Purin, "they're back to fighting again!"

And sure enough, Pippi and Roberto already starting to battle again, though nothing that important was happening, they were just hitting, punching and flying at each other while arguing at the same time, hence the phrases that were heard like "SHUT UP, FOOL" and "I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?"

To be more specific, they went, and I quote,

"SHUT UP, FOOL!" That was Roberto's line, as he was Flying at him.

"I KNOW YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I?" shouted Pippi, Mega Punching him in the face.

"SHOULDN'T YOU KNOW?" said Roberto. "YOU'RE YOU! AND, I JUST TOLD YOU!"

"You're right!" said Pippi, thinking aloud. "I should know!"

"Pippi," said Roberto, **"YOU'RE A PUNY PORKY PINKISH PUDGEY PLUMP PUNKY POOR PERVERTED PITIED POTTY POTLUCK POLITELESS POTBELLIED PUSHOVER PLUNGER POKEMON PIG NAMED PIPPI!"**

"Take that back, _alliteration boy_!" shouted Pippi. "And who said I was perverted?"

"ARE YOU?" said Roberto, glaring at him.

Pippi thought for a moment. "Well… no!"

"WELL WHO CARES?" said Roberto. "THERE ARE A GAZILLION OTHER INSULTS THAT I HURLED AT YOU SO CHEW ON THOSE!"

"And speaking of which," said Pippi, "why'd you say potluck?"

"You'd make a good meal because of your fatness," explained the bird.

Pippi shook his fists. "Why I outta-"

Hyper Beam.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi, who got hit and thrown back by the big, bright beam that came out of Roberto's mouth.

As Roberto began recharging from using a lot of energy to work up a Hyper Beam attack, he said, sounding rather exhausted, "You know what, Pippi? There's something really cool out there that many humans use. It's called **DIETING**. It's really cool! It's a method that helps you lose weight overtime. Perhaps you aught to consider that fact." (Estimated recharging time… I don't know!)

"All right, you asked for it," said Pippi, slowly getting up and putting his hands back and together. "KA…. ME… HA… ME…"

"Um, you're using an attack from a completely different cartoon in this battle because why?" asked Roberto, who just finished recharging.

"Oh yeah," said Pippi, blushing from embarrassment. "I keep forgetting. Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Stop apologizing so we can get on with the rumble!" cried the bird. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He flew towards Pippi.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pippi ran towards Roberto.

They collided and fought inside an anime/cartoon dust cloud which messed up the audiences view.

"This is the craziest battle I have ever seen in my entire life," said Bana Bana, shaking his head.

The audience re-began to chant **"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"** as the two Pokemon were duking it out against each other. Now Pippi couldn't use his Metronome technique because in the situation he was in he couldn't attempt to gather up enough time to wave his fingers without being interrupted by the angry, grudge-holding bird Pokemon that was the opponent that he was. Therefore, he had to keep using his fists and feet. Meanwhile though, Roberto Pidgeot was using his wings to try to flap dust in Pippi's eyes, temporarily blinding him, so Pippi had to attack aimlessly until he could see again.

At the same time, Donny Lizardon had fully recovered from his damaged status and was given permission to leave his room to go watch the _Tournamento_.

But, Roberto the Pidgeot had flown out of the dust cloud, and except for the fact that he too was covered in dirt, he was basically okay, compared to how Pippi will look, which you will read about in the next sentence.

**I LIED!**

Anyway, Pippi had no idea that his opponent had abandoned him, and so he continued punching and kicking the air around him. Not being able to see caused him to lose his balance and fall over. This would be the perfect chance for Roberto to finish Pippi off. Roberto knew that, but Pippi didn't, since he was still using the outdated thought that Roberto was still with him.

"Heheheh…" Roberto said, starting to glow again. Pippi didn't hear him talk from where he was, and so he figured he was still with him but just didn't say anything. He was not accidentally hurting himself from his confusion, but when he did finally focus, he did make out a glow that's color contrasted from the color of the dust in his eyes. Pippi prepared for the worst as he instantly got up (about time!) and panicked.

**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted the confused Pippi, who was so confused that when he tried to run away he tripped over a rock!

He was running away but still in Roberto's flying path, so Roberto unleashed his Sky Attack in his direction. But unfortunately for him, he couldn't stop himself from flying toward the direction Pippi was in before Pippi fell below his path. He flew right over the fallen Pippi, but he still couldn't stop himself! "OH NO!" the bird Pokemon yelled in shock. Being unable to stop himself from flying, he crashed into the glass wall.

**BOOF!**

For a few seconds, he just stood there, his face smeared on the wall. Pippi slowly managed to get up, thinking that things were safe at last. He coughed from the dust as it managed to clear his eyesight. He turned over to see the bird Pokemon on the wall. "Roberto?" he said.

Suddenly, the Pokemon slowly drooped down to the bottom of the floor. Pippi curiously walked over to the bird Pokemon to see if it was okay. (Though, do you really think it is? I mean, puh-lease, Pippi, it crashed into a glass wall.) The audience stopped chanting. Actually, they did the moment he crashed into the wall. Pippi was now a foot away from his opponent. He looked over at it and-

**POW!**

"I'll take care of this!" said the referee, who somehow had the time to walk inside the room to kick Pippi aside to check out the Pidgeot himself.

**"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Pippi shouted, as he flew into the ceiling of the glass room.

The ref looked cautiously at the Pokemon, wondering what its status was. "Hmm…" he went, scratching his chin.

"Well?" said Pippi, weakly.

The Mr. Mime slowly turned his head away from the Pidgeot to look at Pippi. "… He's **dead**."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?"** shouted Pippi, who fell off the ceiling and landed smack-dab on the ground below him.

The referee known as the referee shook his head. "He's dead, and Pippi… you killed him."

Pippi's heart was racing as he heard the news. "But… But… didn't he fly into the wall?"

"Well, yes," said the Mr. Mime referee, "but if you didn't trip like the stupid pig that you were, this wouldn't be the case."

"I'M NO PIG!" shouted Pippi. "AND, I'M NO MURDERER EITHER!"

"Lies," said the referee. "Because you killed him, you… will be arrested."

"BUT THERE ISN'T A RULE AGAINST KILLING YOUR OPPONENT!" protested Pippi. "AND I DIDN'T KILL HIM! _**HE**_ KILLED _**HIMSELF**_!"

"Hah," said the ref. "I'm sorry Pippi, but tell that to the corpse over there."

"Look," said Pippi. "Gimme a chance to prove that he's not dead."

"Why should you do that?" said the ref. "I call it! Pippi, you are the winner of this match. But as soon as the _Tournamento_ ends, you will become arrested."

"Dang, I didn't want to kill him," said Pippi, walking over to his motionless opponent. "Hey man, wake up."

But nothing happened.

Digda laughed hard as Pippi continued to try and get Roberto to speak. But it was all in vain. The Barrierd referee stepped over beside where Pippi was. Tears began to come out of Pippi's eyes as Pippi shook him a little, saying, "R-R-R-Roberto? ROBERTO? ROBERTO!!!"

Lou Dicolo yawned as he looked up at the two battlers, Digda laughed, and everybody was wondering what would happen next.

"Roberto? Don't die! PLEASE! I'll do anything if you live! ANYTHING! I'll even cut back on hamburgers!"

But Roberto still didn't move, even though Pippi's tears fell on him.

Suddenly, Pippi stopped crying because he had an idea. "Roberto?" he said. "You won the match."

**"I DID?!"** shouted Roberto, instantly getting up.

"AAUGH! A GHOST!" shouted the ref, jumping back.

"HOMMINA HOMMINA HOMMINA HOMMINA HOMMINA," went the stunned crowd.

"Roberto!" cried Pippi. "You're alive!"

"And you're fat!" replied the angered bird. "What else is new?"

"So what's it like being dead?" asked the inquisitive referee.

**"WHO SAID I WAS **_**DEAD**_**?"** exclaimed Roberto. "I just ran into a wall, slid down, lost all of my HP energy health points and fainted! Golly, man, I was unconscious and I still knew that!"

"This is getting too weird," said Pippi, "but see? He's alive! So I didn't kill him! Not that I ever did if he did die, but if I did kill him, I didn't kill him!"

"That didn't even make sense!" said the referee.

"So? What do I win?" asked the Pidgeot.

"You didn't win anything," replied the ref. "Because you were so badly hurt I assumed you were dead-"

"That's because you're stupid," said the bird.

"LET ME FINISH! Now then, because of this, I declare Pippi the winner of this match!"

"So I won? Really?" said Pippi. "WOW! COOL!"

"But you're still under arrest!" said the ref.

"But why?" asked Pippi. "I didn't kill him even when you did think he was dead!"

"Well, Pippi, you are charged with murder," pointed out the Mr. Mime.

_**"BUT HOW CAN I BE CHARGED FOR MURDERING A POKEMON WHO ISN'T DEAD? I ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED, HE CRASHED, AND THEN YOUR FALSE JUDGMENT CAUSED YOU TO THINK HE GOT KILLED!"**_

"True," said the referee, thinking for a moment. "Oh well! You won! Now what do we do?"

"That's it for today," said the Old Ruu, who went into the room.

"Oh yes," said the ref. "Let's go then."

**"BUT FIRST, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,"** started Old Ruu, **"WE WILL SHOW YOU WHICH COMEDIANS WILL FACE WHO IN THIS VERY SPECIAL TOURNAMENT TOMMORROW!"**

Rex Kamex was very excited about this and wondered who he would face next? Digda? The Jigglypuff, Purin? The Machoke?

**"LOOK AT THE BIG, GIANT SCREEN TO SEE WHO WILL BE FACING WHO!" **shouted Old Ruu.

The audience looked at the giant screen that was on a wall that had some doors on it. The screen was at the top, and everyone could see who would face who.

**"THE SCREEN HAS SHOWN!"** said Old Ruu. Rex looked at it. **"THE COMEDIAN MATCHES SHALL BE IN THESE TWO ROUNDS… FIRST OFF… REX KAMEX VS JOHNNY WANRIKI AND… DIGDA VS PURIN!"**

Rex Kamex looked around to see if he could spot his opponent, but he couldn't. He could only find Digda and that Jigglypuff. But he was still happy! He'd beat his opponent, and then Digda would beat Purin the Jigglypuff! Then he and Digda would face off, and then Rex would beat Digda too! He couldn't wait for his own match…

But can you? I hope so, because that's the end of the chapter! Find out what happens next in the next episode, er, I mean, chapter of… this story!


	16. Chapter 16: The Great Comedy Matches!

It's about time since I've updated this story, huh?

Well, last time, you recall, Pippi had his next match against Roberto Pidgeot, the bird Pokemon that was attacked by Pippi earlier. Well, Pippi won that match, but only because he tripped and Roberto crashed into a wall. Anyway, after Pippi won, we learned that in the next comedian rounds Digda the Digda would face Purin the Jigglypuff as Johnny Wanriki the Machop would face Rex Kamex. So, who will win each match? Find out, right now!

**Chapter 16- "The Great Comedy Matches!"  
**

Donny Lizardon flew at high speeds to the stadium, trying to get there on time. He couldn't miss Pippi's battle.

**"DON'T WORRY, PIPPI! I'M COMING TO SUPPORT YOU!"** he shouted as he flew.

Meanwhile, Pippi was resting with Bana Bana and Rex Kamex, who were now at the bottom of the stadium floor.

"You know," said Rex Kamex, "this whole comedian tournament thing… it's never happened here before."

"Huh?" said Pippi. "What do you mean? I thought you said it always happens here!"

"Not like this," said Rex Kamex. "Remember how I told you the _Tournamento _was set up? There were supposed to be two halftimes. The comedians would just tell jokes each time just for fun. I wonder why they changed it this year…"

Old Ruu walked by and said, "It's because this is the last year we're having a _Tournamento_ here."

"But why?" asked Bana Bana.

"People are starting to get suspicious for why there's a big ol' stadium out in the middle of nowhere that people have built. See, the used to be used by humans and Pokemon Trainers, but they stopped using it to move somewhere else. When the Pokemon battling there noticed that it became abandoned, they straightened up the place. People have still never come back, but they are starting to wonder why there's shouting and stuff going on here. And we're all wild Pokemon, or Pokemon that got released or abandoned from their Trainers. If any Trainers happen to come here in a place full of Pokemon that are just ripe to be captured…"

"Then there'll be huge chaos," finished Pippi, "but where are you gonna go to battle again?"

"We're not sure yet," Old Ruu explained. "Still though, this isn't the only stadium we've been to. This is the 50th _Tournamento_, but we've been here for only a few years. This comedian tournament is something special we're doing here since we aren't coming back here again."

"If only you could build a place that nobody will ever notice instead of abandoned stadiums," suggested Pippi.

"Yeah," said the Jynx, Old Ruu. "Anyway guys, you will all participate tomorrow."

"Okay then!" said Rex.

"Wait!" said Bana Bana. "What's that flying sound?"

Everyone stopped and listened to the rushing sound of Donny Lizardon's wings pushing off the wind as he flew. Finally, he made it to the stadium.

**"DON'T GIVE UP, PIPPI!"** he said. **"YOU CAN BEAT YOUR OPPONENT! YOU CAN DO IT, PIPPI! I KNOW YOU CAN!"** Suddenly, he noticed that Pippi was outside of the battling glass room, and he saw that he was with Rex and Bana Bana.

"Um, Don?" said Rex. "It turns out that Pippi has already won."

"Oh," said Donny Lizardon, trying to hide his embarrassment. "That's nice. Congratulations, Pippi."

(Gee, isn't that just sad…)

"Donny," said Bana Bana, "I hate to say this, but you missed it. Pippi did some fine battling out here."

"He did?" said Donny. "That's great, Pippi!"

"HAH! Don't make me laugh!"

Everyone turned around to see Digda strolling by. "DIGDA?!" they said.

"Yeah, it's me!" he answered back. "Pippi, you think you're all that just because you won the match? The only reason you dodged that last attack from Roberto was because you _TRIPPED_! That's the only reason you won!" He then went by Rex Kamex. "Turtle Dude, as soon as I beat that Purin then it'll be your turn. SO YOU'D BETTER NOT LOSE!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" shouted Rex. "Actually, you don't have to tell me even _once_."

"See ya!" Digda said, as he moved his body through the ground away from the others.

Then Bana Bana turned to the others. "Hey guys," said Bana Bana. "How 'bout you guys spend the night at my place? Donny, you haven't been _INSIDE_ the house in ages."

"All right!" said Rex. "Though, I haven't really been in my house ever since it was fixed."

"I don't mind staying at your place," said Pippi. "After all, I've got nowhere else to go."

"You mean besides my house?" asked Rex.

"Well yeah," said Pippi, "and Bana Bana's house. Donny, where's your house?"

"In an extinct volcano that isn't too far from here," Donny answered.

**"LIAR!"** said Rex and Bana Bana. "It's like ten miles away, _**AND**_, it erupts like every two hours!"

"That's not so bad," said Donny, "and it's not so far!"

"But anyway," said Pippi, "I'll probably stay here with you Rex for a little while longer, if that's okay. Then I'll probably go out on the road again."

"Fine with me," said Rex Kamex. "So the _Toonamento_ won't continue until tomorrow. In that case, let's go to Bana Bana's place for the night."

"ALL RIGHT!" said Pippi and Donny.

"And we'll do nothing except stay up late and watch the Director's Cut version of _Attack of the Possessed Glalie 8_!"

"YOU WISH!" said Bana Bana, slapping Donny with a vine that came out of his body.

"Ow!" said Donny. "Fine, not _8_. _Seven_, then?"

**"NO!"** shouted everyone except Pippi, who was interested in seeing those movies.

So that night, Rex Kamex, Donny Lizardon and Pippi all stayed at Bana Bana's for the night. They stayed up late for a while telling spooky ghost stories. Then they decided to watch _Attack of the Vicious Raticate_, a horror movie that scared the living daylights out of everybody. (Actually, that made no sense, considering it was nighttime.) By the time they went to sleep, which was 3:00 AM, their eyes were wide open and they couldn't sleep, thinking of the movie they saw. (They could've thought of their scary stories had they actually been… well, scary.)

So 9:00 AM came, and none of them had slept a wink, which was very bad considering it was time for them to head out to the _Tournamento_ stadium.

"_[Yaaaaaaawn._ Ahhh, what a beautiful daaay…" Pippi weakly said in a tired voice. He was slowly making his way through the kitchen.

"Yu…Yuuup…" said Rex Kamex, endlessly rubbing his eyes as he was entering.

"Oh… I see you guuyys aare… _[Yaaaaawn_ … awake." Bana Bana walked in, his eyes still closed.

"Baanaa Baanaa…" said Pippi, trying with all of his might to keep his eyes open as he spoke. "H-Hoow can you get through yoour house wiiithout bumping into things?"

"It's just that…" said Bana Bana. "… I know my oowwnnn house and… _[YAAAAAAWN_ … how to get through it."

"Soooo you knoooo where everythiiiig iiiiis, eveh with yooh eyes closed?" said Rex.

"Yeeeaaaa…" said Bana Bana, bracing for another yawn. "_[YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWNNNN…_"

[POW! "OOF!"

"Wha… was that?" said Pippi.

"Muust be Donny…" said Bana Bana. "His eyes must be closed, only, he hasn't been here for years… He can't navigate as well as I can. In fact…… he can't navigate at all."

Suddenly, a bruised Donny came in. "M... Mornin' guys," he said as his wings slowly glided him across the kitchen-

**BOOF!**

Without his eyes open, he couldn't see where he was going, and that included the big, hard wall that was in his path. "Ooooow…" he said.

"You're tired and you stiiiillll insist on flying?" said Bana Bana. "Look at you! You're covered in lumps, Don."

Sure enough, there were lumps all over Donny Lizardon's forehead from hitting the wall so much.

"Oh, they're not sooo bad," said Rex.

"Reeh Kaaheeh ee raah," mumbled Donny.

"WHAAAA-?" shouted everybody.

"Aah seehhh… Reeh Kaaheeh ee raah," repeated Donny Lizardon.

"Donnay, uee caan't aahdaahstaah a waad yooh seeyeeng," said Rex.

"Aai seeeehhhh… Reeh… Rehhh… Reeeehhhhhkkkusu Kaaaaameehhhhhkk… iiiiiis rrrraa… grzzzzzzzzzzzz…" Donny tried to speak, but he couldn't say "Rex Kamex is right", and so he instantly fell asleep.

"Heee's mooh taired zaaan aaall oof us puuut togehthaa," said Bana Bana. "Leht's leave im."

"Ookeh," said Pippi, too tired to think about whether or not he really wanted to leave him.

Somehow, Pippi and the gang, excluding Donny managed to get to the _Tournamento_ on time (which actually makes no sense because the _Tournamento _actually started at the same time in which they got up). When they got there, they saw some Gorikis (Machokes) putting up the glass of the battling room.

"Whaa's goin' on?" asked the exhausted Pippi, rubbing his eyes in… exhaustion.

"We're putting the glass back on the battling room," answered a Goriki who passed by. "Apparenty after you left, it fell down again. Rumor has it that it was from you and that Roberto dude hitting the wall."

"Weh don't blehm meee," said Pippi. "Ah got kick there bah da refuhree."

For a brief moment, the Goriki paused, but soon he said, "Huh?"

"Neva min," said Pippi. (I really hope you guys understand what they're saying, but if not, let me know.)

The workers had to continue working while the comedian tournament would go on. Rex had to drag himself over to the stage at the stadium in order to tell his jokes.

**"WELCOME BACK, FOLKAROONIES!"** shouted Old Ruu, holding up a microphone while she was on the comedian stage.

Instead of applause and cheering, everybody looked around at each other wondering why that Jynx used a lame word like "folkaroonies."

"Uh… okay then," she said. "We are about to continue the comedian tournament from where we left off, but first, let's hear a word from our sponsor."

The Barrierd referee came on the stage. _"We don't have any sponsors,"_ he whispered to her.

"We don't? Darn it, what kind of Pokemon are we?" she whispered back. Then she spoke to the audience. "UH, ANYWAY, FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID, LADIES AND GENTLEMON. WE ARE GOING TO GET STARTED. OUR FIRST SHOWDOWN TODAY WILL BE OF REX KAMEX AND JOHNNY WANRIKI! SO COME ON DOWN! LET'S GET **FUNNY WITH IT**!"

Someone hit her with a brick.

"Eek!" she screamed, and then she fainted. Then she _**un**_fainted and went off the stage. Rex dragged to the stage as the little blue muscular creature named Johnny marched to it in excitement.

"Would you like to do the honors and start first, Rex?" said Johnny. "I've heard the rumors about you, and how you're a good comedian. Forget what they say about saving the best for last, if you are the best."

"Ehhh…" said Rex.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" said the Wanriki.

"Ah seh, Yehhh," replied Rex, who was obviously still tired as he spoke in Tirenese. (That's a pretty new language, by the way.)

"Huh?" said Wanriki, who couldn't understand that Rex was trying to say, "Yeah."

"EEEYEEEEHHHHH!" said Rex.

"Dude, I can't understand a word you're saying," said Wanriki.

"Aahh seehhh, ye- **OOOF**!"

Rex flew down to the ground after being hit in the stomach by the same brick that hit the Jynx.

"Oh com oohhn, wah zaat really nehsehsarry?" said Rex. "An whooo did zaa, anyway?"

"I did," said a voice.

Rex looked to see that it was Purin the Jigglypuff, who was standing on the stage next to Digda the Diglett. _**"YOU!"**_ he said.

"That's right, Rex," said Purin. "Now I don't know what's with ya', but let the other guy go first. That way you can get time to get well… normal."

"Man, Rex," laughed Digda, "you sure look DOWN in the dumps today. Hahahahah!"

"EH, SHUT UP, DIGDA!" said Johnny. "If I'm gonna perform my jokes then I don't want any of you guys distracting me."

Well, Purin went behind the stage curtains to respect Johnny's wishes. Digda went to be with Purin. Rex Kamex ended up sleeping from his drowsiness.

The little blue Machop named Johnny Wanriki grabbed the microphone. "HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, EVERYBODY!"

The crowd wooed, cheered, danced, partied, screamed, ate, watched TV, read, golfed, and did other things in response to the Wanriki. (Wait… who golfed? Lemme go investigate…)

"ARE YOU READY TO HEAR SOME JOKES?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" shouted the audience.

"ALL RIGHT, THEN!" shouted Johnny. "So, the other day I was walking down the street. So I'm walkin' and chillin' and chillin' and walkin' when this Pokemon Trainer comes to me. He says, 'Hey! You look like a really powerful Pokemon! I'm going to capture you.' And I say, 'Hey yourself! Do your worst!' And so he starts chasing me with a PokeBall, right? Okay, we run down an alley, and I say, 'Given up, yet? You can't catch me!' And he says 'I challenge you to a battle!' And I say, 'You want a battle!? Oh, I'll give you a battle then.' And I run up to him and give him a Mega Punch in his stomach! How's that for a battle? Anyway, he said, 'I meant a battle with my Pokemon.' And I said, 'Hey! Forget your Pokemon, let's fight ourselves!' So we duked it out for a few minutes, and of course, the Pokemon won. Man, a Trainer like him probably didn't even know how to use the Pokemon he had! People like him wouldn't know a _**battle**_ from some _**cattle**_!"

The audience laughed. (That tends to happen during a comedian act, you know?)

"And hey! What's with these Pokemon Trainers these days? I mean, every time they throw a PokeBall they're like, "PokeBall, Go!" Now, what's up with that? Do you really have to tell the PokeBall to move out of your hand in order to capture a wild Pokemon? Or are they worried that if their Pokemon won't obey them, neither will their own PokeBalls?"

**"TELL IT, JOHNNY!"** screamed some of the Pokemon from the laughing audience.

"Yeah, it seems PokeBalls have a mind of their own. It makes them seem smarter than the Trainers. Then again, it could be that the Trainers are the dumb ones!"

**"GYAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** everybody shouted, as some fell out of their chairs from the audiences.

"And speaking of wild Pokemon getting captured," continued Johnny, "why are we even called wild Pokemon? 'Cause I've certainly seen some more civil Pokemon then those civil humans. Hey, maybe we should trade places! We could be the Human Trainers, and we could tell them to battle? What do you think of that?"

The Laugh-O-Meter slowly started to go up, and the laughter was too much to ignore. The noise of the laughter caused Rex to wake up. After telling a few more jokes, the crowd began to clap and cheer.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, LADIES AND GERMS!" said Johnny. "YOU WANT MORE OF WHAT YOU JUST HEARD? THEN JUST WAIT UNTIL I FACE DIGDA OR PURIN IN THE FINAL ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! _SO STAAAAAAAAAY __**FUNNY**_!"

Rex had gotten up, and he walked over to the stage as Johnny left. Johnny had done a very good job as the Laugh-O-Meter's meter thingy went almost all the way up. Rex had slept for a short period of time, and so he recharged himself.

Unfortunately, he was not recharged enough to be even close to his best condition

For one thing, his speech did not improve. Besides that, his eyes were still half-closed. In fact, the little sleep that he got really didn't help him much at all. "Unnnnh…" he said, as he walked over to the microphone.

"OUR NEXT CONTESTANT IS A BLASTOISE NAMED REX KAMEX!" shouted Old Ruu.

Everyone clapped as Rex slowly picked up the microphone. He was at least aware of what he had to do. He had to entertain his audience. Oh yeah, he did change after he slept. Because of his sleep, he wasn't the bad and tired person that he was before. Now he was even worse.

"NNnhhh Aa Ohhhh Ehh Nnmmmpphh Aaaeeee..." stated Rex, starting his first joke, but nobody had a clue what he was talking about. (Actually, neither do I, I just typed.)

"What'd he say?" asked a member of the audience.

"Uhhh, an aaahh iiih aiiiyee noooh nmmm pooooh laaah geeee," continued Rex, who was now so tired that he couldn't even form words. If Pippi and Bana Bana weren't tired, they might've gone so far as to care.

Suddenly, that Typhlosion from before started to giggle. "Heh, don't you get it, you guys?" he said. "This is just part of the act!"

When he said this, some other members of the audience started to giggle. Then they began to laugh. ('Cause that's what happens when you giggle. You begin to laugh. Sometimes…)

Rex, who was confused and tired, continued talking. "Nnnmmmmooo ahhhh ehhh tyoopppmmmnnnhhh gaagaaggaaahhh."

The audience laughed even harder as the meter went up. "What?" said Johnny as he watched the meter rise.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! !!" went the audience. Then they started chanting, **"GO, REX! GO, REX! GO, REX! GO REX! GO, REX!"**

The meter nearly went up to the very top.

"We've made our decision," said one of the Mr. Mime judges. "Because of his finest display, the winner of this particular match is… REX KAMEX THE BLASTOISE!"

"Fiddlestiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicks!" shouted Johnny Wanriki, jumping up and down in frustration. "………..Oh well."

Rex walked away from the microphone and then collapsed from his drowsiness. The audience laughed as he began sleeping.

"NEXT ROUND!" shouted Old Ruu. "DIGDA VS PURIN!"

Everyone cheered as Digda and Purin walked on the stage. Pippi and Bana Bana accidentally closed their eyes and fell asleep (conveniently), and Rex was already asleep, so none of them were able to see what became of Digda and Purin's match…………………

…………………………………

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"** shouted the crowd, as soon as the judge had made their decision on who would win the match. The noise woke Rex up again, but this time, Pippi and Bana Bana woke up, too. (Convenient, once again, my friends!)

Rex had recharged even more than before this time that he woke up, realizing that the match was over and that Digda had won the match, but he was shocked to see an angry Digda storming away from the stage in frustration. Purin, on the other hand, happily walked over to Rex Kamex. "See you in the next round," he said.

Rex opened his eyes a little more. "You mean…"

"That's right, Rex," said Purin. "I won. I expect a good match in the finals. See you around!"

As he walked away, Rex instantly got up and lost all of his tiredness. **"WHAT?!"** he said. **"YOU MEAN DIGDA DIDN'T WIN? BUT I REALLY WANTED TO FACE HIM!"**

**"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"** said Digda, who came back. **"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THE **_**TOURNAMENTO**_**!"**

"Oh puh-_leaase_," said Rex. Then his eyed widened. "Uh-oh! Tiredness… coming… back… good night!

**PLOP**

And he's down, people!

The Mr. Mime judges walked onto the stages. "Well now, what should we do with him?" asked Barrierd A, pointing at the sleeping Rex.

"Let's eat him!" suggested Barrierd B.

A and C just started at him for a few seconds…

**"I WAS JUST KIDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" **shouted B, as he was thrown into the air by the other Mr. Mimes.

_Anyway…_

"AND NOW, EVERYONE CAN LOOK AT THE BULLETIN BOARD TO SEE WHO WILL BE FACING WHO IN THIS NEW ROUND OF THE _TOURNAMENTO_!" shouted the Barrierd referee.

"I'm in no mood to fight…" said the tired Pippi, who by now could actually speak some English.

"Why don't we look and see who you're gonna be facing," said Bana Bana.

"I hope that it's Digda!" said Pippi. "I want to get him over with."

So they went to the room with the bulletin board. After searching several seconds, they happened to find…

**"PIPPI THE CLEFAIRY VS RATMAN RATTA THE RATICATE!"** shouted Pippi.

"Egad!" said Bana Bana.

Now, normally this wouldn't necessarily a problem. You see, Pippi was facing a brown rat Pokemon known as a Raticate. Thing is, Raticate is the thing that caused Pippi to be unable to sleep. Remember the scary movie that they watched? It caused Pippi's tiredness, and this Ratman character would only make Pippi think of the scary movie! So basically, not only was he tired, but now he was afraid of his opponent.

And who is this Ratman person, anyway? Will Pippi be able to beat him? And will he ever get some of that long desired sleep? Find out, in the final chapter of… _"Pokiman"_! (Well, it's final if you don't include the chapters after this next one, anyway…)


	17. Chapter 17: Pippi VS Ratman Ratta

Last time, in our story, we found out that Pippi, Rex, and Donny stayed at Bana Bana's house, where the four of them told scary stories and saw a scary movie

Last time, in our story, we found out that Pippi, Rex, and Donny stayed at Bana Bana's house, where the four of them told scary stories and saw a scary movie. This caused them to stay up late, but when they did get the chance to sleep, they were too nervous too! Therefore, when morning came, they were extremely tired, and since Donny was the one that was most tired, he didn't go with the others back to the stadium. Rex somehow managed to make it to the next round of the comedian tournament, but Digda lost to Purin the Jigglypuff. And now, it's time for Pippi's match!

**Chapter 17- "It's Ratman, Man! Pippi VS Ratman Ratta"**

"Whoooo iiiis this Ratmaaahn?!" Pippi asked in fright. Unfortunately for him, his tiredness spell came back. (Tiredness doesn't go away without a fight, you see…)

Bana Bana, who was not afraid of the Pokemon, replied, "I'm not sure. I've never heard of him. I'm sorry."

"Ah'm dooooomed…" moaned the tired Pippi, crying while looking down at the floor.

"Now now, Pippi," said Bana Bana, "there's no need to shed tears on account of some Pokemon that you don't know. And besides, Pippi, that movie was just a movie. This might not even me the same Ratta."

"Tooooo late! Ah'm too scared!" cried Pippi, shaking and crying. Then he immediately stopped and turned to look at Bana Bana. "Heeh, do you think hee takes whiiite flags?"

"You can't surrender, Pippi," said Bana Bana.

"Bu… Buh I can't fight…" said Pippi. "Aye gotta escape…" He looked to the left, to the right, to the ceiling, and to the floor. "Ah don' see any hidden camera. Maybe theeyh wa' sayin' that beeecause theyh didn' wan' anyone to leeeeave."

Pippi didn't notice Bana Bana laughing an evil grin. "Heh heh heh heh…"

"Now's my chance to escaaape!" said Pippi. "See ya, Bana!"

He started to run, but for some strange reason, Bana Bana chased after him.

"Eh?" he said.

Suddenly, a few seconds after the mini-chase continued, a tired, blue green figure walked inside the door that Pippi was headed out of. "Heeh, Pippi!" he said. "Ah've been lookin' all over for yaaaah." This Pokemon… was… Bana Bana?!"

"HUH?!" said Pippi, looking confused. (Well, that was because he was confused, but still…) "Banah Banah?! Buh… you were jus behin' mee…"

"Whooo's that?" said the Bana Bana in front of him, looking at the Bana Bana behind him.

"Well… he's you… uhhhh… Ah meeean… ehhhh… errr…" said Pippi, holding his head in confusion. "Which one of you is the reeeeealll Bana Bana?"

"I am, Pippi!" said the one in front of him, yawning.

"OOOV COOOOURSE!" said Pippi. "You're the tiiiired one!" Then he turned around. "So whooo are you?"

"And why are you two running?" asked the Bana Bana in front of him.

"I was runnin' from this place…" said Pippi. "I didn't see any hidden cameraaaa…"

"And do you know why, Pippi?" said the Bana Bana from behind.

Pippi and Bana Bana were shocked as the mysterious figure slowly transformed into… a little white camcorder!!

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"** they went.

"It's because…" said the thing. "… I _am_ that hidden camera!"

**"YOU CAN TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALK?!"** shouted Pippi.

"What, you've never seen a talking camera before?"

"Well… noooo," said Pippi. "You know, you're not very hiiiiddeeennn…"

"Hey, you never found me anyway!" said the talking camera. "And besides, how do you expect to find a hidden camera? IT'S HIDDEN, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

"Truuuue," said Pippi.

"Anyway," said the camera. "I caught you pink handed! You do have pink hands, anyway. Anyway, I'm gonna force you to participate, you big pig!"

"Buh he isn' thaat biiiiggg…" Bana Bana pointed out.

"SHUT UP, _DINO_!" shouted the camera as two mechanical arms with red rubber mechanical gloves for hands came out of the camera and grabbed Pippi.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi as the clutching hands lifted him up in the air.

"You're coming with me, punk!" yelled the camcorder, who carried Pippi away.

Then he came right back.

Bana Bana was so tired that he didn't even have the motivation needed to rescue him. One of the camera's hands let go of Pippi and pulled out a yoyo. "Look into the yoyooooo...You are getting veeeeeerryyyy sleeeepppyyy… veeeeeerrrryyyy sleeeeeeepyyyyy…" he said as he waved the yoyo from side to side.

Now, the trick wasn't actually supposed to work, since there wasn't any kind of hypnotic swirly design thingy on it, but since Bana Bana was already extremely tired, he instantly fell asleep upon looking at the yoyo.

"Wheeeereee arrre yoooou taaakin' meeee?" said the yawning Pippi.

"To the battling room for your match," said the talking camcorder as it carried Pippi out the door.

"Buuuuut ittt's noooot myyyyy tiiiime tooo gooo out yet," mentioned Pippi.

"Well it iiiiiiiiis now!" said the camera.

Meanwhile, the audience was already back in their seats as the fights already started starting.

"Whaaaaaaaaa?!" said Pippi. "But that makes no seeeense! Ah jus' looked at the poooosteeer a few minutes agoooo! And besides, nobody else even went to the pooosters!"

"Time flies when you're hanging with a hidden camera that disguises itself as a Pokemon, huh?" was the camera's only reply.

Pippi sighed.

**"AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS… MEGAN MEGANIUM!"** shouted the Barrierd referee.

A light green dinosaur Pokemon with a pink flower at the bottom of its neck was huffing in relief as she looked at her defeated opponent. The dusty Pokemon slowly walked over to its opponent, a Magnemite named Cody Coil. Cody Coil consisted of a small silver sphere that had magnets growing out of its sides and a screw on its head. The fainted Pokemon had fought a good fight, but it just wasn't strong enough against Megan the Meganium.

"You did well," said Megan. "I didn't think I would stand a chance against your electric attacks. I know that I am a grass type and that my type does well against electric types like you, but you're one of a kind. Thank you for a good match…"

Cody was carried out on a stretcher by Barrierds A through C. Megan walked out of the other side of the door. She had just made it out of the door when Pippi's personal stalking camera flew by her. She turned to look at them as they went to the Barrierd referee.

"This guy had tried to sneak away from the stadium," explained the camcorder. "Let's have him battle his opponent now. Should we try to bring his health back to normal?"

"Nah, I've seen this one," said the Barrierd. "He's a loser. Even if we did do that, he'd still do pretty bad."

"But still, he'd do better healed," mentioned the camcorder.

"Who cares?" said the ref. "He doesn't stand a chance against his opponent. Apparently it's Ratman."

"Isn't Ratman from _that_ organization?" asked the camcorder.

"Yes, and that is how he has become so strong," the Mr. Mime replied.

"Then he really is doomed," said the camcorder. "Oh well. My problem it isn't!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…" went Pippi, as he automatically fell asleep upon hearing the words "this guy".

The camera noticed and said, "Um, hey. Would you like to do the honors?"

"It'll be my pleasure," said the ref. Then he stretched out his hand and violently slapped Pippi in the face. **"WAKE UP, YOU **_**FOOOOOOL**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!" shouted Pippi. "Wha was that for?"

"You're up next, you idiot!" said the Mr. Mime.

"I still don't belieeeeeve it's my turn alreeeeeadddyyy!" mentioned Pippi.

"Well I do!"

Everyone turned around to see a brown rat Pokemon walk by. Well, his face was brown, but his body was beige. This, my friends, was Ratman.

"RATMAN!" said the Barrierd, looking at Ratman the Ratticate.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" shouted Pippi.

The audience, who had been laughing at Pippi getting slapped (They had nothing else to do, as there were no matches going on. Nobody really seemed to notice them.) had now started to cheer Ratman!

"Isn't he the coolest thing, Grampa?" said Gretel Dicolo.

"Yeah, that pig doesn't stand a chance!" mentioned that Typhlosion from before. (You know, the Typhlosion.)

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" shouted Pippi.

"Well, gotta go!" said the camera as he dropped Pippi and flew off.

"Ow!" said Pippi.

The camera continued going. "This is Cameron the Camcorder, and I'm outta heeeeeeeeeeeere!"

"Y'know, the thing that I've been wondering," the referee said, "was where all you're stuff was?"

"I didn't want to risk it getting dirty from battle," said Ratman. "That's why I left my helmet, goggles, cape, and rat mobile back at home."

"What, is the rat mobile your ride or somethiiiiing?" asked Pippi the tired one.

"Yup," said Ratman. "So, Pippi, are you ready to rumble?"

"Absolu… Yaaaaaaaawn. … tely not!" cried Pippi.

"Well toooooooooooooooooooo bad!" said Ratman and the Barrierd referee in unison.

"Since you don't look like you're able to move, I'm going to use my psychic powers to put you back into the battle room. And this time," said the referee, lifting up his hands, "don't break the room in the process! We just finished _rerere_rebuilding it!"

As a blue substance began to surround the referee's hands, Pippi felt his body floating upward. "Whoooooaaaaa!" Suddenly, he felt himself flying into the room (right after the Barrierd used its powers to open up the door).

"I'm a Psychic type!" said the referee. "And I'm proud of it, too!"

By the time that Pippi did, Ratman had made it into the room.

**"IN THIS CORNER…"** said the referee, **"… WEIGHING 40.8 POUNDS, WE HAVE… THE GREAT RATMAN RATTA!"**  
The crowd went wild upon hearing Ratman's name. Everybody cheered, even the ref! Well, everyone except for Pippi, Lou Dicolo (who grew tired of playing Emerald and started playing Donkey Kong Country 3…), Rex Kamex, and Pippi. Yes, folks, even Ratman was clapping for himself.

**"AND IN THIS CORNER… WEIGHING 16.5 POUNDS, THOUGH I DON'T SEE WHY BECAUSE HE'S SO FAT, WE HAVE… SOME RANDOM CLEFAIRY THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOOOOOUT!!"**

_"Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!"_ cried the audience as Pippi turned to look at them.

"Hey, make up your miiiiiinds!" he shouted. "Ar' you gonna cheer for me or not!? Stop boooooing me!"

Well, the audience listened to Pippi, only they now started saying names that rhymed with "boo", like "new", "crew", "clue", "shoe", "clue", "too", "glue", and, well, you get the idea.

The ref waved his flag. (I don't know why he just started using it.) **"ONE FOR THE SISTER, TWO FOR THE BROTHER, THREE FOR THE PARENTS AND KILL EACH OTHER!"**

"Super Ratman! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" screamed the rat as he started running up to Pippi.

Half of Pippi was tired, and the other half of Pippi was scared of all Rattas due to the movie. So, this was his response to the particular situation that he was particularly in, particularly, of course: **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA- **_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn_** –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"It's time foooooor… THE SUPER RATMAN RATTA RATTICATE DOUBLE TEAM ATTACK OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! _KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSUUUUUU_! (Shadow Clone Jutsu, which is a _Naruto_ art.) " The rat began to move rapidly, and suddenly, copies of himself spread all around the battling room! "Which Ratman's different, Pippi? KYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!"

(What are you, evil, Ratman?)

Pippi looked around, noticing all the clones, but he couldn't tell which Ratman was the _reeeeeaaal_ Ratman?

"This is baaaaad!" he said.

**"GET HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"** shouted the original Ratman, but since Pippi couldn't tell which one it was, it didn't matter who said it!

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** went all the Ratman, (or should I say, Ratmen?) as they ran up to Pippi.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi.

The problem was that there were actually 20 clones of Ratman, so there were 21 of them that were off to attack Pippi. They pounced on him, and the Ratmen and Pippi got in an anime dust cloud. Pippi couldn't face Ratman even if he was completely awake, so he couldn't face 21 of them while he was tired!

Everyone cheered as the animated giant cloud of dust continued moving because it was animated! The Barrierd referee just said, "He's finished."

Suddenly, the action stopped. The dust slowly started to clear up. The audience stopped cheering for a while.

"Well, I guess that's it then," said Hansel Dicolo.

"Of course Ratman won, he's part of that superhero organization!" mentioned Gretel. "Go Ratmaaaaaaaaaan!"

A steel bird Pokemon called Skarmory said, "Hey, weren't some of those comedians part of _that_ group too?"

"That's the rumor," mentioned Gorgon Golone Golem.

Finally, all of the dust cleared. Ratman was only covered in a little bit of dust, and he said, "That should do it… What?"

"HUUUUUUUUUUH?!" cried the audience as they saw what had been covered before.

Well, Pippi was hurt, but so were the clones. The exhausted fakes were lying on the ground in pain, but this wasn't Pippi's fault. Apparently, in the dust cloud, the clones accidentally hurt themselves more than Pippi!

As Ratman, whose jaw was dropped, stood there from the shock of it all, Pippi slowly waved his fingers, hoping he could get something good so he could end the battle quickly. Well, he got something good, but it didn't end the battle quickly. Pippi slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. He used the move called Rest.

_"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"  
_  
The Rest move was very convenient for Pippi. It's effect was to cause the Pokemon to fall into a deep sleep so that he could regain his health. It was also the move that he used during the battle with Donny Lizardon.

The clones disappeared as Ratman began to pull himself together. "Okay… I can do this…" he said, shaking. "It's no problem… I just messed things up… I can still beat this guy…"

The Rest attack would last for a few minutes.

"It's time I take things to the next level," continued Ratman. "I'm going to unleash the moves I learned at that organization! It's time to unleash my **FULL POWER**!"

Meanwhile, the comedian Purin was in the audience, looking at the battle. He had that I-know-what-this-guy's-talking-about face, but why?

**"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"** said Ratman, as he began to shake. He was using the Focus Energy technique, where he would power up in order for his next attack to become more powerful.

The crowd began chanting. **"RATMAN! RATMAN! RATMAN! RATMAN! RATMAN! RATMAN!"**

Pippi was in such deep a sleep that he didn't hear them.

**"URRR… URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !!"** went Ratman as he continued to power up.

The crowd continued cheering as Pippi continued sleeping.

**"ALLLLMOOOOSSSST DOOOOONNNEEEE…"** said the charging rat. **"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGHHHHHH…"**

Meanwhile, an orange creature was flying through the sky…

IT WAS DONNY LIZARDON!!

Yesiree, folks, you see, Donny had managed to sleep through Rex's match, and so he flew to the _Tournamento_ stadium in order to see what he had missed. His main goal was to cheer Pippi on because he felt that by now Rex's match had ended. He was right.

Unfortunately for him, he was still a little bit tired. "Ah' hope ah' didn' miss much," he said. As you can see, he was almost completely recharged. Luckily for him, he was a Flying type, so he could just fly over the stadium instead of just going through the doors.

**"I'M FINISHED!"** shouted Ratta. His body wasn't filled with any dust anymore, and he looked good as new. He even had little muscles on his body, which was also shiny. **"NOW MY NEXT ATTACK IS GONNA BE SUPER DUPER STRONG! AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY SUPER SPECIAL RATMAN THE RATTA BURROW-UNDERGROUND-AND-STRIKE-MY-OPPONENT TECHNIQUE, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS… **_**DIIIIIIIIIIIG**_**! JERANIMOOOOOO!"**

He dove into the ground, and even though it would mess up his clean body, he didn't care. He was a rat, after all. Anyway, the audience became silent as they watched the creature submerge under the ground. Pippi had just finally managed to open his eyes.

Um, about Pippi, he was now fully charged as well! "I'm not tired anymore!" he said. "And this time, I'm not gonna be in a few minutes like last time, either!! Eh?"

He looked around, and he noticed that Ratman wasn't there.

"Hey, he must've chickened out and ran away!" he said. "I'm saved!"

"Um, dude?" called the Barrierd referee. "That's against the rules, idiot!"

"Oh yeah," said Pippi. "Then where did he go? Hey, maybe he's hiding somewhere! Then I'd better hide from him!" It was then that he noticed the deep hole that was underground. "Hey, I know! I'll just hide in this hole!"

Pippi, had it ever occurred to you that maybe Ratman was in the hole you were talking about? Well, obviously not, because he dove in to hide himself. Some of the audience members snickered at this due to the fact that they knew what was going on. (In fact, I'll bet you guys are snickering as well. Hmm…) Pippi noticed that the hole had a path, but he was still dense to the fact that somebody was already in there! He continued crawling through. Meanwhile…

_**BAAAAAAAAM!**__  
_  
Ratman shot up through another area of the ground. "AHA!" he cried as he flew up. When he landed, he noticed that Pippi had disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go?" Then he turned to the audience. "Did any of you see which way that Pippi went?" Then he turned back at the hole. "I'll bet that Pippi woke up and went in after me! Yeah, that's right! I'd better go follow him!"

As he went over to the original hole, which we'll call Hole #1, Pippi, who was too deep to hear a word that Ratman was saying, continued crawling through the underground path until he came out of the second hole, which we'll call Hole #2. He still couldn't find Ratman, and so he went back into Hole #1 so he could continue hiding until he could come up with a plan (which he couldn't because he was scared of him anyway).

Ratman came out of Hole #2 and figured that Pippi wasn't in the hole, but since he figured that Pippi was still underground somewhere in some new path, he decided to make a new hole and search for him down there. After digging a Hole #3, he used his Double Team attack, and with only two clones this time, the original went down Hole #3 while the others went back through Hole #2 to look for any alternate paths that they didn't come across before. (Confusing, huh?)

Pippi heard a noise coming from the hole that he didn't come through, so he went back out Hole #1, where he started, so he could get out of the way.

Anyway, it turned out that there was a small alternate path that nobody, not even Pippi, noticed, so Clone #1 dug through it to see if Pippi was there while Clone #2 continued going through the original hole to see if Pippi was there. The newly discovered path was a small area that was right in the middle of the original pathway.

Meanwhile, the original Ratman dug through his Hole #3 while Pippi decided to use his Metronome attack, hoping he could get some kind of attack that could make him invisible. He waved his fingers, and since everybody was in their holes, he had time to use the selected attack, which was Transform. His body began to change until he ended up becoming a copy of Ratman! He had all the same features of Ratman, which made things even more confusing!

The original Ratman continued digging until his path collided with the path of Clone #1. When they realized where everything went, they sought out to find Clone #2. Therefore, they went to the pathway of the original hole.

Pippi noticed the new hole that was out, and so he decided to go through Hole #3.

When Clone #2 ended up coming out of Hole #1, he noticed that Pippi wasn't there, so he went through Hole #3 to tell the original Ratman that Pippi wasn't there.

At the same time, Donny Lizardon landed in the rows of seats where the audience was. "Who's battling?" he asked. "Is it Pippi? Pippi the Clefairy?"

"Yeah," mentioned the Skarmory bird. "He's up against the famous Ratman Ratta!"

"Egad!" said Donny. "We watched a scary movie about a Ratta! I hope Pippi isn't intimidated by this guy!"

Well, Donny Lizardon, he was.

Anyway, Ratman and Clone #1 decided to split up to search for Clone #2 since by now, Clone #1 realized that Clone #2 went out Hole #1.

Clone #2 found Pippi. Pippi gasped, thinking this was the real Ratman, and Clone #2, who wasn't sure and didn't care why he gasped, thought Pippi was the real Ratman. So they both thought that the other person was the other Ratman.

"Ratman!" cried Pippi.

"What are you talking about?" said Clone #2. "_You're_ Ratman! I'm just a copy of you!"

Pippi, confused as he was, remembered that he was Ratman, and he said, how in Ratman's voice, "Um, uh, right! Of course! I knew that! I was just seeing if you knew!"

"Listen," said Clone #2, not noticing that the original voice wasn't Ratman's, said, "I couldn't find Pippi anywhere. Let's go look for that other clone and see if _he_ found him."

Pippi was worried that perhaps the real Ratman would be with that "other clone", but he answered, "Um, okay then."

"Wait," said Clone #2. "You're not that _other_ clone, are you?"

Pippi, realizing once again that he was a clone, but a different one, said, "Um, nope! I am the _reeeeeeal_ Ratman!"

They went through the pathway of Hole #3, and then they decided, when they got to the intersection, that they would Dig upward. (After all, All three paths connected now.) So Pippi and Clone #2 dup upward until they reached the surface, and they crawled out of… yep, you guessed it… Hole #4!

By the time they were out, the _reeeeeeeeal_ Ratman, not to mention Clone #1 were out. Those two turned to look at the second clone and Pippi, and they were instantly confused.

"Hey Ratman," Clone #1 said to the true Ratman, "Weren't there only two clones of you?"

"Yeah," said Ratman.

"Hey!" said Clone #2. "I have the _real_ Ratman right here!"

"What are you talking about?" said Ratman. "_I'm_ Ratman!"

"_This_ is the real Ratman!" said Clone #2, pointing at Pippi. "Right, Ratman?"

"_I'm_ Ratman!" cried Ratman, because he was… Ratman!

Meanwhile, Pippi was now scared because he saw three Ratmans. He realized that the other guy who said he was Ratman was the real Ratman, and he instantly knew that he was in trouble.

"Why are you sweating, Ratman?" asked Clone #2 as he saw Pippi sweat.

"It's because he's an impostor!" declared Clone #1.

**"I… I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"** cried Pippi. He instantly transformed back into his original self. _**HE'S**_** THE REAL RATMAN! I CAN'T LIE! I'M **_**PIPPI!"**_

The audience, referee, and the Ratmen gasped. So did Donny. Meanwhile, Lou Dicolo was playing his Game Boy as Bana Bana and Rex Kamex were sleeping…

Man, this chapter is getting too long! So, what will happen to Pippi now that he confessed? And will Donny Lizardon be able to help him? Will somebody clean up these holes? Find out, in the next chapter!!

(And I hope you guys weren't confused by that clone and hole stuff...)


	18. Chapter 18: Ratman's Last Stand

Well, last time, you recall, while Pippi's hidden camera forced Pippi to stay in the Tournamento, it hypnotized Bana Bana, causing him to sleep

Well, last time, you recall, while Pippi's hidden camera forced Pippi to stay in the _Tournamento_, it hypnotized Bana Bana, causing him to sleep. At the same time, a semi-tired Donny Lizardon flew to the stadium to see Pippi's match. Soon, the battle came, and it was against a Raticate named Ratman Ratta, who was apparently part of some group, but what was that group? Anyway, after using the Rest attack, Pippi noticed that Ratman was gone, so he hid in the newly discovered hole that he saw after waking up. During a miniature game of Hide and Seek, Ratman created two clones of himself to help him find Pippi. Pippi Transformed into Ratman during the battle and was mistaken for the real Ratman by Ratman Clone #2. As Clone #1 accompanied the real Ratman at the surface of the ground while Pippi and the other clone showed up too, their was questioning over which Pokemon was really Ratman, but Pippi couldn't help but reveal that the other guy was the _real_ Ratman…

**Chapter 18- "The Battle Ends! Ratman's Last Stand!"**

Pippi was still sweating over what he had just done. By confessing the truth, he was face to face with two Ratman clones and the original Ratman. He also had to watch out for the four uncovered holes that were on the ground that were the entrances and exits for the tunnel below.

"Shoot, and I was ready to ask questions to the two of you that only the _reeeeeeeeal_ Ratman would've known," said Clone #2, turning to Pippi. "You little liar!"

"Hey, I'm not that smaller than you!" argued Pippi.

"But you're still littler!" mentioned Ratman the original. "And don't even think of trying to imitate me, the real McCoy!"

"Who is this McCoy person, anyway?" asked Clone #2.

**"NOW, PIPPI, YOU SHALL PAY!"** cried Clone #1. **"GET HIIIIIIM!"**

"Hold on a minute, boys," said Ratman, walking over to the little chubby pink Pokemon. "Let me handle this one. You guys can just go watch in a corner or something. You've done your job."

"Okay," said Clone #2, "but can I at least slap him or something? I mean, he's right here beside me- HUH?"

He turned at Pippi and noticed that he was gone!

**"OH NO! HE WENT INTO THAT HOLE YOU GUYS JUST CAME OUT OF!"** Clone #1 shouted. **"HEY, RATMAN! LET'S LET THE TWO OF US DIVE IN AND THROW HIM OUT SO YOU CAN BEAT HIM! SINCE WE'RE ALL AT FULL POWER, THIS WON'T TAKE TOO LONG!"**

"Good idea," said Ratman. "After him!"

The two Ratman clones dove into Hole #4, the hole that #1 was talking about.

"Pippi!" cried Donny.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi as he ran through the tunnel. **"I HOPE THEY DON'T FIND MEEEEEE!"**

Well, Pippi, perhaps you should have thought about that before you started screaming like the coward that you were. You see folks, Pippi's voice carried through the tunnel so the Ratman clones could easily tell which hole he was going through. It was Hole #3, the hole that was farthest away from the other holes.

Here's a little basic map of the holes, which represent **O**. (Ignore the lines; for some reason when I tried to space them they didn't work. NOTE: This was at least the case when I posted the story at another forum.)

**O**  
**O**  
**O****O**

The three holes on the bottom, form left to right, are Holes #1, #4, the hole that was in the upper bottom, and #2. Remember, Hole #4 was basically where all the tunnels met each other. Pippi was traveling through the tunnel that led to Hole #3, the hole at the top. Ratman was basically at the entrance of Hole #4. The clones ran to where Pippi was headed. Pippi went up at the surface because he thought that all three Ratmen were chasing him.

When he got out of Hole #3, he was surprised to see that Ratman was running up to him. He could hear the other two Ratmen, the clones, climbing toward him.

"I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he said.

When he got out of the hole, he headed straight for the exit door that was closest to him (since there were two doors for each opponent to walk in). As he got out, he noticed that something was wrong.

"Where's the door?" he said. "There used to be a door here! It's gone!" He looked at the opposite direction. "The other door's gone, too! There's just some glass wall where the door used to be! What happened?!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" said Ratman, who stopped running. "It's been gone, and so has the first door. Man, those doors have been disappearing at the Barrierds' wills during the actual battles so that nobody could escape!"

"Wow, I never really noticed that," said Pippi, who stopped feeling nervous. Suddenly…

**SLASH**

**"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"** cried Pippi as the clones, which came out of the hole, painfully Slashed him while Pippi had his back turned because he was looking at the missing nearby door.

"Nice one, boys!" said Ratman. "I'll handle things now. Thank you for all your hard work. See ya."

"Don't forget to write!" said Clone #1. Suddenly the two clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Then Ratman turned his head away from the spot where the clones were and at Pippi, who chuckled nervously.

"Pippi," said Ratman, "I haven't got but one simple thing to say. **YOU'RE FINISHED.**"

Those words were Pippi's worst nightmare, because it just so happened that the Raticate from the movie used those words as its favorite expression. _**"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ he shouted. _**"MUST GO! GAAH!"**_

He made a run for it. "Come back, Pippi!" shouted Ratman as he dashed off. The two of them started running around the battlefield as the audience laughed.

_**"ATTACK OF THE VICIOUS RATICATE! ATTACK OF THE VICIOUS RATICATE!" **_shouted Pippi, reciting the name of the scary movie in fear.

Donny noticed Pippi and recognized the scene that was going on in the battlefield. "Why, this was just like when I was battling Pippi," he said. **"HEY PIPPI!"**

While running, Pippi turned his head to find the voice. Unfortunately, by turning his head while at the same time turning from a corner, Pippi couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "Huh?!"

"OVER HERE!" Donny called.

"WHERE'S HERE?!" cried the confused Pippi.

"PIPPI!" cried Donny. "YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE SCARED OF YOUR OPPONENT BECAUSE OF THE HORROR MOVIE WE SAW, HAVEN'T YOU?"

"Yeah," said Pippi, "whoever you are. Wait a minute! Donny, is that you?"

"IT CERTAINLY IS!" Donny yelled at him. "REMEMBER WHAT WE TALKED ABOUT IN OUR BATTLE! SCARY MOVIES HAVE THEIR FLAWS, AND WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT THEM, YOU WON'T BE AFRAID ANYMORE!"

Pippi tried to think, but it was hard for a fat creature like him to run while thinking of a movie. To make matters worse for him, he couldn't think of any funny bloopers. Apparently, the movie was done quite well, but it didn't matter to him whether he could think of any or not.

**"YOU'RE RIGHT, DONNY LIZARDON!"** shouted Pippi, as the audience looked at each other wondering what the heck these two were talking about. **"I'M NOT AFRAID OF RATTAS ANYMORE!"** He continued running, but soon, Ratman stopped without him noticing. It was clear to the Raticate that they were running in a pattern, so he waited for Pippi to run all the way around the field until he turned around. Pippi didn't even notice that the Pokemon he was running from was right in front of him. When he stopped and saw the turning Ratman, he said, "But I'm still afraid of this Raticate."

"You're gonna pay for running away, Pippi!" roared Ratman.

"Hey, that rhymed!" said the exciting Pippi.

"SHUT UP AND FEAR ME! I AM RATMAN! HEAR ME ROAR!" cried Ratman. _**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**_ (Actually, that wasn't the actual Roar attack, but still…)

_**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ cried Pippi, who started running around him and then away.

**"COME BACK HERE, YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!"** cried Ratman. **"YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT BY MY SUPER SPECIAL SLASH ATTACK OF TERROR! GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Pippi continued running. He didn't care where he went as long as he went AWAY! He closed his eyes as he ran, and that was shy he didn't see where he was going. Therefore, he didn't notice that he was headed directly for Hole #3…

"HERE GOES! FULL POWER SLASH ATTACK!" cried Ratman, who lifted up his right hand, which had giant claws all of a sudden.

**"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** Pippi cried as he continued running. **"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- HUH? WHOOAAH!"**

Those last few screams were of him falling into the hole in his path. Ratman didn't have time to notice this as he swung his arm down. By missing Pippi, he accidentally tripped and slashed the hard glass wall that was nearby. It hurt.

Ratman looked at the wounds on his claws and flew up into the air going, **"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW- **_**OOF**_**!"** His head hit the glass ceiling, causing him to fall to the ground. "My power! Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" His body hit the ground, and that caused him to lose the rest of his HP. Of course, he couldn't go on any longer.

Pippi rose up out of the hole when he realized that he fell. He got out when he thought the coast was clear, and he confirmed these thoughts when he saw Ratman. The coast really was clear- well, sort of. Ratman was there in front of him, but this was a fainted Ratman, so it was no threat to him.

"Uh… Ratman?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" moaned Ratman as his eyes consisted of spinning swirls due to his dizziness.

Suddenly, the doors reappeared as the Barrierd referee cried, "Ratman the Ratta is unable to battle. Because of this, we have our eighth finalist to the _Toonamento_ as Pippi is our winner!"

The audience cheered in excitement as Pippi stood there in confusion. Actually, Donny was the only one that was cheering for Pippi. The rest of the Pokemon were disappointed that Ratman lost, and they only cheered and clapped because they were bored.

Meanwhile, Lou Dicolo's Game Boy turned off because it went on strike for having been played so much without any word of gratitude from its Runpapa owner. It was too late for a thank you now.

"Congratulations, Pippi, you won!" shouted Donny in excitement. "And I'm proud of myself, too! I don't feel tired anymore! I think I can make it the rest of the day without having an actual nap!" He spoke too soon, as he suddenly collapsed in tiredness and started snoring. He was never in a seat, and so he was sleeping on the steps that he was on.

Pippi instantly ran out of the room as Ratman was being carried on a stretcher. Suddenly, due to the damage of the battling room from Ratman flying into it, the room, yes, you guess it, collapsed once again.

"You know, why don't we just leave it down?" said the Barrierd referee.

"Then somebody'll just run away!" mentioned Barrierd B.

"Oh yeah," said the ref.

Pippi managed to hear those words as he was out, and he realized that all he had to do to get out of the next battle was break the room, which he figured would be rebuilt, and then make a real run for it…

"Besides," continued B, "we have to clean up the glass, anyway."

"That's true," said the Barrierd referee. "That's true."

Pippi couldn't decide whether to be with Donny, Rex, or Bana Bana, who were all sleeping. "I think I'll go check up with Bana Bana," he finally said. "I haven't seen him in a while, and it looks like Rex Kamex is still asleep."

He then ran all the way over to the hallway where Bana Bana was. He made it just as soon as Bana Bana opened his blue green eyes. "Huh… what?" he said. "Pippi?" He got up and looked at him. "It is you! Hey, how did your match go? You didn't lose, did you? Is that why you're covered in so much dirt?"

"It's a long story, but I won," said Pippi. "You're sounding better."

"Yeah, that nap made me completely recharged," Bana Bana said. "I don't feel tired at all."

"That's great!" said Pippi. "But Rex Kamex is still sleeping. Oh, and Donny Lizardon came here, but he slept too."

"Donny Lizardon?" said Bana Bana. "Gee… oh yeah, so who was your opponent?"

"A Raticate named Ratman," mentioned Pippi.

"Ratman?!" said Bana Bana. "You mean that dude from that Pokemon organization where they fight crime and…"

"You've heard of that organization?" said Pippi. "Yeah, he's from there. What else do you know about it?"

"Well, I don't really remember much except that it's a Pokemon-made super-hero organization where the Pokemon fight crime," Bana Bana told him, "but it's hard to know who all of the people are that are in it unless you're in it yourself."

"I heard that some of the comedian Pokemon were in it, too," said Pippi. "Is Rex is it?"

"Doubt it," said Bana Bana, "because he would've told me. He probably wouldn't be hanging with you if he was because he would be out fighting crime, unless of course it was his day off."

"Let's see… maybe Digda and Purin are from that organization," said Pippi. "Well, maybe not Digda, but then again, that could explain why he would be with Gordon and Ken. They might be in it with him."

"You mean those buddies of Digda?" asked Bana Bana. "I doubt they're in it."

"Yeah, but there's still that Jigglypuff named Purin…" said Pippi.

"If he was in it, these could be his days off or something," said Bana Bana. "But about Rex Kamex, no, I still don't think he's in that group. Why don't we ask him, just in case?"

"Okay," said Pippi. "Maybe he just woke up. Donny just fell asleep."

So they went back on the comedian stage where Rex Kamex was still sleeping. Once again, he woke up as soon as they came by (because a cheering crowd doesn't seem to disturb him or Donny at all). He got up and said, "Hey, you guys! Did I just doze off or something?"

"Yeah," said Bana Bana, "but how do you feel now? I'm completely recharged. What about you?"

"I feel completely recharged as well," said Rex. "Hey Pippi, did Donny ever show up?"

"Yeah, but he fell asleep as well," said Pippi.

"I see…" said Rex. **"… HEY WAIT A MINUTE! PIPPI, YOU'RE FULLY RECHARGED AS WELL, AREN'T YOU?!"**

"What?!" cried Pippi. "I, uh, guess I am! No wait, I knew that already…"

"I didn't even notice that," said Bana Bana. "Wow…"

"AND NOW," cried the Barrierd referee, "I WOULD LIKE ALL THE FINALISTS TO STAND ON THE STAGE SO THEY CAN BE APPLAUDED!"

"We'd better go then," said Rex. "Bye, Pippi!"

"Yeah, see ya'," Bana Bana said. Pippi told them where Donny was, and they were off.

As the two Pokemon went to Donny, seven other Pokemon came up. The Barrierd referee, who was already on a stage, said through a microphone, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I REINTRODUCE TO YOU, THE EIGHT, THE ONLY… MEGAN MEGANIUM… LARRY LAGLARGE THE SWAMPERT… GORDON GOLONE THE GOLEM… GRUMPY GRUMPIG… URSA RINGUMA THE URSARING… HARRIET THE MAGIKARP … DIGDA THE DIGLETT AND… PIPPI THE CLEFAIRY!"

Once again, the audience cheered as the other seven Pokemon bowed to them.

Megan Meganium was the same Meganium from before, which was why her name was Megan.

Larry Laglarge the Swampert was a giant blue creature with semi-large fins and giant ears.

Gordon Golone was Digda's pal…

Grumpy Grumpig was the gray and purple pig who stood on two legs showed no mercy.

Ursa was a giant brown Ursaring bear that had a yellow ring on its stomach.

Harriet was the Magikarp that ironically did so well in order to give all Magikarps everywhere a good name.

Digda, of course, was the same Diglett that was terrorizing Rex Kamex before (though it sounds more like they terrorized each other than just one to the other).

Pippi was… well, our protagonist.

And _**I**_ was, and still am, the writer of this story, and I had, and still have, a message for you: to find out some more information about the eight finalists (or at least the ones you don't really know), be sure to read the next chapter of _"Pokiman"_ when it comes out, you hear? Later!


	19. Chapter 19: Eight Tournamento Finalists

Well, last time, you recall, after Donny Lizardon managed to get rid of Pippi's fear of Raticates (even though he still feared Ratman), Pippi won his match by yet _another_ fluke. Afterward, he went to get Bana Bana, who woke up. They went to visit Rex Kamex, who also woke up. Bana Bana and Rex went to go get Donny as Old Ruu, the Ruujura from before (Oh yeah, its original name was Ruu-Sama, but I changed it when submitting the story on this website…), announced the eight Pokemon survivors of this years _Pocket Monster Battle Tournamento_.

Or should I say, the _Pocket Monster __**Super**__ Battle Tournamento_? Anyway, let's see what happens next…

**Chapter 19- "The Eight Finalists of the **_**Tournamento**_**!"**

This was how the _Tournamento_ took place…

For a little recap, there were 128 Pokemon that originally participated in the _Pocket Monster Super Battle Tournamento_. It wasn't limited to certain Pokemon as long as you weren't what was known as a legendary. There were 20 comedians in the _Tournamento_ as well. This year, there would be a comedian tournament, and so Rex Kamex and Digda entered it. Digda had also entered the regular _Tournamento_ with Pippi, who never even wanted to battle in the first place, fearing his defeat.

Rex had originally said that the schedule would be this: Day 1 having the preliminary rounds and then the remaining 64 Pokemon battling, Day 2 with the 32, Day 3 with the 16, the fourth one with 8 battling, and then the final one with 4 and then the remaining two duking it out. There were supposed to be halftimes on the fourth and fifth day, but he wasn't expecting to have the comedian halftimes to be a tournament itself, and that was due to the fact that this would be the last year that the _Tournamento_ would be held in that area.

Rex Kamex had made it past the original **20** and made it to the top **8**. After beating Bolby, he made it to the top **four**, and beating Johnny Wanriki, he made it to the top **two** finalists against a Purin.

Meanwhile, Pippi had faced and beaten Dawgasu the rapping Koffing in the preliminary rounds. This brought the competition down from **128** Pokemon to merely **64**. Next, he faced Donny Lizardon, the friend of Rex and Bana Bana Fushigibana Venusaur. With **32** Pokemon left, he faced Roberto the Pidgeot, and when the competition got down to **16**, he next faced Ratman the Ratta. After the battles of that round, there were only eight Pokemon left, including him and Digda.

The Barrierd referee, who was already on a stage, said through a microphone, **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I REINTRODUCE TO YOU, THE EIGHT, THE ONLY… MEGAN MEGANIUM… LARRY LAGLARGE SWAMPERT… GORDON GOLONE GOLEM… GRUMPY GRUMPIG… URSA RINGUMA URSARING… HARRIET THE MAGIKARP… DIGDA THE DIGLETT AND… PIPPI THE CLEFAIRY!"**

Once again, the audience cheered as the other seven Pokemon bowed to them.

Megan Meganium was the same Meganium from before, which was why her name was Megan.

Larry Laglarge was a giant blue Swampert with semi-large fins and giant ears.

Gordon Golone Golem was Digda's pal…

Grumpy Grumpig was the gray and purple pig who stood on two legs showed no mercy.

Ursa was a giant brown Ursaring bear that had a yellow ring on its stomach.

Harriet was the Magikarp that ironically did so well in order to give all Magikarp everywhere a good name.

Digda, of course, was the same Diglett that was terrorizing Rex Kamex before (though it sounds more like they terrorized each other than just one to the other).

Pippi was… well, our protagonist.

And these Pokemon were the eight that remained in the _Tournamento_.

(I basically told you nearly everything in this story so far, huh?) Anyway, Pippi looked in awe at the remainders. Then again, so did everyone else.

"Hmph, so you made it Pippi," said Digda, glaring at him with a wicked smile on his face. (Well, if he had a mouth, you could notice that he was smiling.) "Those matches of yours… I'm surprised you did manage to make it here. I'm gonna beat you up… and then, I'M GONNA BEAT UP REX KAMEX!"

You would think that he would beat up Donny and Bana Bana, but they were basically neutral in the whole conflict.

"Hey Megan," said Larry Laglarge the Swampert, speaking in an Austrailian accent, "Look here! It's that Pippi fellow we were talking about earlier! Oy thought it was amazing how he outsmarted Ratman!" (By the way, I'm not trying to stereotype his accent, since I'm sure that Austrailians don't speak that way, but I want you to get the point of how he does speak.

"Yeah," said Megan, looking at Pippi. "It is you. Hi, Pippi!"

"Hi!" said Pippi, blushing. (No, not from love. Just shyness. Because apparently it's all shy now. Yeah.)

The audience continued cheering as Harriet the Magikarp said, "Well… this looks like an awesome bunch. I'm gonna be honored to be fighting you!"

"Hey hey hey!" said Golone to Harriet. "Now even though you beat my buddy Ken Kentauros, I'm not gonna be afraid of you if we have to face each other!"

"I'll accept your challenge then," said Harriet.

"So Mr. Mime," said Pippi, turning over to the referee, "when will we find out who we'll be facing?"

"Why, tomorrow," replied the Barrierd referee.

"Yep," said the Jynx, Old Ruu. "We've had enough battling for today. Now you guys can go home and rest. By the end of tomorrow's matches, only two of you guys'll remain."

"I see…" said Pippi.

Old Ruu took the microphone away from the Barrierd referee. **"WELL… THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY, FOLKS! COME BACK HERE TOMMORROW FOR THE FOURTH DAY OF THE **_**TOURNAMENTO**_**!"**

The crowd ROARED in excitement upon hearing this news.

**"AND,"** Old Ruu continued, **"BE SURE TO COME HERE ANY TIME BEFORE 10 SHARP TO MEET THE COMPETITORS PERSONALLY, AND THAT GOES FOR THE COMEDIANS TOO!"**

"That's your cue to go," whispered the referee to the eight Pokemon.

**"THE ACTIVITIES FOR THE **_**TOURNAMENTO**_** TODAY, ARE OFFICIALLY **_**OVER**_**!!"**

Well, they weren't actually, as you could still get some refreshments. Specials today were some more pizza and some fresh water.

"Wake up, Donny Lizardon!" cried Rex as he was shaking his orange dragon friend. "Please…"

"Can you cut it with the drama already?" cried Donny, opening his eyes. "I'm awake, I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Bana Bana sighed. "Well, it's good to see that you are awake, but are you tired still?"

"Let's see now," said Donny. "I sleep until I awake from the shaking of my body due to you guys shaking it to wake me up and you ask me if I'm awake?!"

"Perhaps," said Rex.

**"ARRRRRGH!"** went Donny, lifting up his body.

"Well, we know how he isn't fully recharged as we are," said Rex. "He's all mean and cranky."

"Hey wait a minute," said Donny. "You're fully recharged already?"

"And you aren't!" complained Rex. "Man, Donny, you can't keep doing this chapter after chapter!"

"Anyway, guys," said Bana Bana, trying to change the subject, "let's go get Pippi. It's time to go."

"Yeah," said Donny. Then he said, "Hey wait a minute. Pippi won. I gotta go congratulate him!"

"You go ahead," said Rex. "I've gotta see something about that Laglarge. I didn't hear his name before."

"And I've gotta see something about that Megan Meganium," said Bana Bana. "I mean, she looks familiar, but I'm not sure if that's the Megan I know or some other one."

"Well, I'd better go congratulate him," said Donny. "After all, I did say it to him before, but I want to do it again now that I'm not as tired and I can say it to him in person."

"Well, we'd better go then," said Rex Kamex.

"There's still one thing that puzzles me," said Donny Lizardon.

"And what's that, Don?" asked Bana Bana.

"Does anybody know why the battling room collapsed?"

Rex turned around to look at the mess. "Wow, I've been so used to it being shattered that the collapse didn't even surprise me this time."

"It wasn't like that during Pippi's battle," said Donny. "I saw."

"Well, let's go get Pippi," said Bana Bana.

Shortly after all of the members of the Pokemon audience had left, Pippi and the other seven finalists were on the ruins of the battling field. Pippi had just finished eating a hamburger that he got a little while ago.

"Mmm," said Pippi, licking his lips. "Nothing like a good hamburger to brighten your day!"

"Not to mention the pork they serve," mentioned Megan.

"Y'know, I've got a bad feeling that I know where they get the porky material to make that pork," said Grumpy from far away.

"Gee, mates, it sure is nice to be one of the eight finalists," said Larry. "Can you believe that we've actually made it this far?"

"I can't," said Harriet, "but I sure am happy about it."

**"I'M READY TO KICK THE WHINY TINY HEINY OF WHOEVER I'M BATTLING NEXT!"** said Pippi.

"You're sure so sure of yourself today," said Digda, snickering.

"Yeah, how do you know that you won't face one of us?" said Golone.

**"I DON'T CARE WHO I FACE!"** said Pippi. **"NOBODY WILL STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! ABSOLUTELY **_**NOBODY**_**!"**

"Is that so, Pippi?"

Pippi turned around to see an angry Grumpy Grumpig marching over to him. "And just how will you manage to get past me in the first round?"

"How do you know you're gonna face him?" said Megan.

Grumpig stopped. "Uhhhhhhhhhh… I don't know, but I have the feeling that it's gonna be us two, Pippi," he finally said after thinking a minute. With that, he walked out of the stadium and left.

"It doesn't look like this Grumpig is in a good mood, guys," said the Ursaring finalist.

Megan turned around to look at him. "Why's that, Ursa?"

"Didn't you hear the sound of his tone of voice? It showed that he didn't really look interested in loosing for some reason," said Ursa Ringuma. "After all, that's why he's called 'Grumpy', right?"

**"HEY, GUYS!"**

Everyone turned to look at the dirrection where the voice was coming from. The voice turned out to be Rex's, and he was accompanied by Donny and Bana Bana.

Rex took one look at Larry and said, "HEY… IT _IS_ YOU!"

"Eh?" said Pippi.

"Wow, it's really you!" said Rex Kamex. "Mister Larry Laglarge!"

"And Megan," said Bana Bana.

"I didn't know you would be here, Larry," Rex stated.

"What are ya' talkin' about, mate?" said Larry. "Didn't you get my message?"

Rex blinked in confusion. "Message?!" he said. "What message?"

"I am totally lost," said Digda, sighing.

"Rexinator," cried Larry Laglarge, "when I first entered the _Tournamento_, I didn't know that you would be participating, so when I found out that you were a comedian in the tournament, I left ya' a message the following night of the _Tournamento_. I couldn't get to ya' because of the Pokemon crowd, you know."

"Sorry, Mister Laglarge," said Rex Kamex, "but I haven't been to your house since Pippi accidentally flooded it!"

"PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cried Harriet and Larry in laughter. Megan was snickering as well, but when Bana Bana glared at her she stopped.

"What?" said Ursa. "_This_ Pippi? Well how did that happen?"

"Well it all started when Digda and I got in a fight with Pippi and Rex," mentioned Gordon Golone. "Our friend Ken Kentauros the Tauros was there as well. And so Pippi destroyed the house in the middle of the battle and it was very very very very very very funny fo' sho'!"

"Yeah, and I'd be still laughing about it had it not been for that Rex fixing that house easily with his remote control!" groaned Digda.

"Don't forget meeeeeeee!" sang Bana Bana, smiling happily. "I helped too, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I saw you," said Digda. "I came back from the lottery."

"Well it sounds to me that you guys lead some interesting lives," mentioned Ursa. "Ahem. Well, it is time for me to get going. Good-bye, guys. See you six in the next _Tournamento_ round." He started walking off before turning his head back. "And good luck, Rex, against that Purin opponent of yours. I hear he's really tough."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…" said Digda. "He had to remind me of that pink loser! I mean, that other pink loser!"

"Hey, are you _**implying**_ something?" demanded Pippi.

"We'd better go too," said Gordon. "C'mon, Pippi, let's see how Ken's doing?"

"He's still in the hospital?" said Donny. "Wow, Harriet, you've beaten him good."

"Yes, and I'd do it again, too!" said Harriet with fire in her eyes.

"Well anybody that messes with him messes with us!" shouted Digda as they left. "Now you better hope you don't have to face us tomorrow!"

"And Pippi," Gordon continued, "you'd better hope that you don't have to face us either!" Then they left as well.

Therefore, the only people that were now in that area were Pippi, Rex, Bana Bana, Donny, Harriet, Megan, and Larry.

"So Bana Bana," said Rex, "how do you know this Megan character?"

"I made friends with her a while back," said Bana Bana. "Now this was _waaaaaaaaay_ before I met Pippi."

"We've been very good friends," said Megan. "We're best friends. Right Bana Bana?"

"Yup!" said Bana Bana, grinning.

"Sounds to me like they're more than just friends," Pippi whispered to Donny.

"I know, right?" whispered Donny back. "I mean, it's so obvious, right?"

"What are you Pokemon mates whispering about?" said Larry in a low tone.

Pippi and Donny blushed and said, "Nothing!"

"Well, that's my cue to go," said Harriet. "Actually, I don't have any cue, but I'd better go anyway." With that, she flopped away. Now there were only six people there.

"So, what should we do for tonight?" said Donny.

"Yeah, where am I gonna sleep?" asked Pippi.

"Why don't you sleep at Rex's house," said Bana Bana. "After all, I helped you guys fix it, and I didn't mean to do it in vain."

"Well I am _**NOT**_ going near no house that's underwater!" shouted Donny, shaking his head.

"You can sleep at my house again, Donny, if you want to!" said Bana Bana. Then he turned to Megan. "Megan, do you wanna stay at my house tonight?"

"Okay, sure!" said Megan. "It'll be a sleep over!"

"The last time we did this," reminded Donny, "we saw a horror movie and couldn't sleep the whole night."

"Hey, is it okay if I stay with you, Rex, for the night?" asked Larry.

"Why is that, Larry?"

"Oh, no reason," said Larry. "I just thought that it would be cool if I was in a sleepover as well."

"Okay then!" said Rex.

"Then it's settled!" said Donny. "Rexinator, you take Larry and Pippi to your house for tonight, and I'll chill with Megan and Bana Bana!"

"Fine with me!" said Pippi. "Good-bye, you guys! Nice meeting you, Megan!"

"Bye!" said Bana Bana, Donny, and Megan. The two groups left the _Tournamento_ and split up in two directions after that.

Well, the Rex did a few final adjustments to the house, and then it was completely ready for usage. That night, Pippi and Larry sat with Rex to discuss the next day.

"I've divided my seven potential opponents into three groups!" said Pippi. "You should do the same, Larry. They are for who I'd want to face, who I wouldn't want to face, and who I wouldn't mind facing that much!"

"I see," said Larry.

"Hmm," said Pippi, thinking aloud. "I know for a fact that I'd want to face Digda or that Golem. I don't really want to face Megan or you because you're all friendly. So that leaves Harriet, Ursa, and Grumpy Grumpig."

"Well I can't really think of who I wouldn't want to face in the first round except for Harriet," said Larry. "She scares me a little, even for a Koiking."

"Yeah," said Pippi. "I'll mentally put her on the not face list."

"As for who I also want to face," continued Larry, "I doubt I'd want to face you or Megan. I don't have any preferences for who I'd want to face. I have no opinions on Grumpy and Ursa. Then again, maybe I would want to teach Digda a lesson. Gordon, too, as he's Digda's friend."

"Speaking of Ursa, I haven't seen how he fought," said Rex Kamex. "I've never really noticed him. He didn't really stand out to me, and I watched as many battles as I could."

"Yup, mates," said Larry. "Ursa can be a mysterious one. I don't really know much about him, but rumor has it that he's in that superhero organization. I'm thinking of joining it myself, and so is our friend, Odie Odile the Feraligatr."

"I wonder if Megan wants to do it too," said Pippi.

"Well, it's time for bed!" said Rex. "We don't want to stay up late like last time."

"But do any of you guys know anymore information on this organization?" said Pippi.

"No I don't, Pippi," said Rex.

"I'm sorry, mate," said Larry, "but me neither."

Meanwhile, Bana Bana and Donny were talking with Megan. "I don't really know much about my opponents," said Megan. "I guess I wouldn't mind facing Ursa and Grumpy. I've made friends with Pippi and Larry. I've got a type advantage against Digda and Gordon. Now who's left?"

"Harriet, that Magikarp," said Donny, "and she's pretty tough. I wonder if anyone wants to face her?"

"Yeah, Megan, you'd better not face her," said Bana Bana.

"Well we'd better go to bed," said Megan. "We can talk about this more in the morning."

"Yeah, I gotta get some more sleep," said Donny. "If I don't wake up on time tomorrow, go on without me. I'm gonna get a little bit more extra sleep tonight."

"Okay," said Double Bana. (Wait… Double Bana?!)

At the same time, Grumpy didn't really care who he would face, and neither did Harriet and Ursa. Meanwhile, Digda and Gordon were staying with Ken for the night. They were discussing their opponents with Ken Kentauros.

"Do not face Harriet," the Tauros weakly said, "unless you want to end up looking like this. Look… the _Tournamento_ started days ago and I'll _still_ like this. You all should do fine against a Laglarge. You should be able to beat Megan as well. Heck, you all can take anybody in this thing!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Digda the Diglett. "We'll crush 'em!"

"Championship, here we come!" cried Gordon Golone the Golem.

"Hey Gordon," said Digda, "if we end up facing each other, let's have an honorable battle, okay?"

"You betcha'!" said Gorgon. "But I hope that doesn't happen."

"Me neither," said Digda.

Okay, so everybody slept for the night. Visions of sugarplums danced in Pippi's head as he slept. (It's always about food, isn't it, Pippi?) Soon, the day of the next few battles came. Actually, it was the next day.

_"Snnnnnoooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh …"_ went Pippi as he continued snoring. He was having the most peaceful sleep in his whole li-

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

**"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY?!"** shouted Pippi as he flew up into the air.

**"I KNOW… **_**CHINA**_**!"** shouted Larry as he instantly got up.

"Wake up, guys," said Rex, walking over to them in Rex's room (since all three of them were in there).

"Rex," said Pippi, "that's a killer alarm clock… literally!"

"Hey, nobody died, Pippi," mentioned Rex. "Besides, we don't wanna be late, do we?"

"I guess not," said Pippi, yawning a little. Then he said, "All right, I'm ready!"

"Who are you, Spongebob Squarepants?" said Larry, laughing.

"Who's that?" asked Pippi.

(Silence…)

"To the _Toonamento_!" shouted Pippi. **"AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**

"Maybe we should just skip the _Tournamento_ and go straight to China," said Larry.

"Or Australia, since that's where you're from or whatever," said Rex. "And what do you mean, 'straight to China'? We were never going there!"

Ugh. Yeah whatever… anyway, at Bana Bana's house…

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THE MUFFIN MAN!"** cried Donny as he instantly got up.

"You gotta love that muffin man," said Megan, yawning. "But Bana Bana, that's a pretty nice Pidgey-shaped alarm clock that you have there."

"Yes, it's one of a kind," mentioned Bana Bana. (Actually, Ash has one. Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town…)

"So…" said Donny, "… LET'S GO!"

**"CONGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** shouted Megan.

Bana Bana and Donny stared at her.

"What?" she said. "I like to conga."

So they set off to the _Tournamento_ stadium. Rex and co. were already there, and they met them Bana Bana and his company instantly.

"Ready to do this, mates?" said Larry.

"You bet!" said Megan.

"LET'S DO THIS THAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" cried Pippi.

To be honest, they were a little late going there. They had come so late that nobody was able to ask them for any autographs or things like that. It was instantly time for the _Tournamento_.

"Okay," said the Barrierd referee, holding a clear bucket. "In this bucket, I have eight little balls! Each of you, draw a ball, NOOOOW!"

The eight Pokemon took a white ball, but they were all plain with nothing on them.

"Now…" said the referee, **"…SHAZAAAAAAM!"** He moved his fingers, and on each ball, some of the white cleared off to reveal the numbers 1 through 8. "Now, everyone, show your balls! I shall tell you who will face who!"

Everyone lifted their balls up, and the ref continued. (Hey wait a minute. Digda and Harriet can't even really hold their balls. PLOT HOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!)

"I've got **7**!" said Digda.

"I've got **6**!" said Megan.

"I have **8**!" said Grumpy.

"Mine is **4**," said Larry.

"Well I possess ball **5**," mentioned Ursa.

"I've got the **second** one," said Harriet.

"Well mine is the **third** one," said Gordon.

"I'm **#1**!" said Pippi, proud to be… well, Number One.

"Then it's settled!" said the Mr. Mime. "Now this is how it's gonna work. One will face Two, Three will face Four, Five will face Six, and… well, you get the idea. So, these will be the matches, in this very order…

Number One: **PIPPI** VS **HARRIET**,

Number Two: **GORDON** VS **LARRY**,

Number Three: **URSA** VS **MEGAN**, and…

Number Four: **DIGDA** VS **GRUMPY**!"

Everyone looked at their opponents. "You, eh?" said Ursa to Megan.

"This should be easy," said Larry, grinning.

"You wish!" Gordon responded.

Digda and Grumpy glared at each other as Megan looked happily at Ursa. Meanwhile, Harriet glared at the shocked Pippi.

"No…" said Pippi. "Not… Harriet! _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOHO OOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!"

Well, Pippi, that's the way it goes… So much for an opponent Pippi actually _likes_. So, now that everybody knows who they'll be facing, how will things go for Pippi? Will he be able to win this match as well as the other ones? And how will the others do against their matches?! Find out, in the next exciting chapter of… _"Pokimaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"_!!

Oh yes, and the battling room was fixed again…


	20. Chapter 20: Pippi VS Harriet Magikarp

Well, last time, you recall, Pippi made it in the Top Eight in the Toonamento, and he met the finalists

Well, last time, you recall, Pippi made it in the Top Eight in the _Tournamento_, and he met the finalists. They were Digda, Ursa the Ursaring, Gordon, Grumpy Grumpig, and Harriet the Magikarp. Rex Kamex was already friends with Larry Laglarge the Swampert, the one from the second chapter, and Bana Bana was friends with Megan. Therefore, they… well, knew each other… Anyway, soon, the morning of the next few battles of the _Tournamento_ came. Gordon had to face Larry, Ursa and Megan had to face each other, and Digda was pitted against Grumpy Grumpig. Those matches would have to wait because now it's time for… PIPPI'S MATCH WITH HARRIET THE MAGIKARP! Can Pippi win? If so, then how will he do it?

**Chapter 20- "Pippi VS The Incredibly Strong Harriet Koiking the Magikarp!!"**

"Everybody, put your balls away," said the Barrierd referee. "As for Pippi and Harriet, you two duke it out or whatever."

"What do we do with the balls?" asked Digda, looking around. "I don't see a trash can anywhere."

"Oh yeah, you can eat them!" mentioned the Barrierd referee, beaming up. Everyone turned to look at him. "That's right, folks, they're edible!"

Everyone turned to look at their edibles. (Even Pippi looked, only he was trembling from his match.) Hesitantly, they tossed their numbered balls up in the air and into their mouths. Harriet and Megan all bent over to get their balls that were on the ground. Digda didn't eat his, so Gordon took it without his permission (not that Digda really cared or anything).

Suddenly, after everybody began chewing their balls and swallowing them, their eyes widened. The Barrierd referee grinned as he saw their faces, especially when everybody's faces turned a bright red and they jumped up into the air.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** the eight competitors shouted as bright orange flames shot out of their wide-open mouths.

As soon as they landed, the entire Pokemon audience, minus Rex, Donny, Bana Bana, and some other random Pokemon collapsed with laughter. Even the Barrierd referee was kicking his legs as he was lying on the ground in laughs.

"WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! THAT ONE GETS PEOPLE EVERY TIME! GYAAAAAHAHAAAA!" cried the Barrierd referee as tears flew out of his face like the fire that came before. "I FREAKING _KILL_ MYSELF!"

Suddenly, smoke shot out of Grumpy Grumpig's nostrils. (He did breathe fire, after all.) He clenched his fists as he walked over to the referee, saying, "Well then… you're not gonna be the _**only**_ one who's gonna kill yourself if you don't watch it."

"Hah… Hah… Hah…" Pippi breathed as a few tears were coming out of his eyes from the pain. "That tasted terrible. It was too spicy."

"I can't believe ya', mate!" complained Larry Laglarge as he shook his right fist in the air. "Are you tellin' us that _you're_ the one responsible for all this?"

The Barrierd referee giggled as he slowly got up to see Larry marching over to him with Grumpy. The Mr. Mime slightly covered his mouth with his hand, looked over at Larry, Grumpy, and then to the ground and said, "Tee hee hee… maybe…"

And that, folks, was the crack that broke the mother's back! Grumpy snapped, causing him to hold his fist back and wind it up like someone doing one of those wild pitches in a baseball game on a cartoon, saying, "THAT'S… IT! YOU'RE MINE, REFEE BOY! FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As Grumpy Grumpig rapidly threw his fist at the giggling mime Pokemon, he suddenly felt a large halt in his body. He turned to look at the arm he was moving to see that it was stopped and held by a large brown hand with claws. This hand belonged to Ursa.

"Not right now, Grumpy," the Pokemon said in a calm voice. Ursa let go of his hand and looked at both Grumpy and Larry. "Now, brothers, let us just continue with the _Toonamento_ like the audience wanted. So they were a little sidetracked by what happened just now, but so what?"

"SO WHAT?!" cried the Golone, shaking both fists in the air. "WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE JUST ONE OF THOSE BALLS? WHAT IF YOU ACTUALLY HAD TWO?! HOW DO YOU THINK I WOULD FEEL?!"

"He's got a point there," muttered Megan as she nodded a yes.

The Barrierd referee laughed and then finally said, "Okay, let's get on with it then."

"C'mon now, guys," said Bana Bana, shaking as he turned to his friends. "We'd better go find our seats. I can't sit here and try to dodge eight rapid flames again."

"You're right then," said Rex. "Let's go. Bye, Pippi!"

"Good-bye, Rex!" said Pippi as he cheerfully waved a good-bye. After their other friends and them waved their good-byes, Rex and his crew set off.

Pippi happily marched around to get inside the battling room, which was rebuilt yet again (man, this is getting old). He opened and went inside the same door, as usual, and he closed it, humming a random and stupid tune in the process. The Barrierd referee went on the stage as Pippi's opponent came in the room from the other door.

**"IN THIS CORNER… WEIGHING… MAN, I KNOW PIPPI WEIGHS A WHOLE LOT MORE POUNDS THAN AN AVERAGE PIPPI BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHAT… WE HAVE… THIS PINK, PIGISH LOSEEEEEEEER!"**

The crowd instantly booed at Pippi as he shouted out loud, "What?! I am not a pig!" Then he cheered up. "Oh well! At least they said my name first this time. Now who was I battling again?"

He suddenly looked at his opponent as the referee said, **"AND IN THIS OTHER CORNER, WEIGHING AN AVERAGE OF TWENTY-TWO POUNDS… WE HAVE… HARRIET KOIQUEEN THE MAGIKARP!"**

"It's Koi_**king**_!" said Harriet. "But then again, that sounds like a good nickname for me." The crowd cheered an earsplitting cry as several Pokemon held up posters with poorly-drawn pictures of Harriet on them. (Pokemon can't draw.)

Pippi's eyes rewidened as he gulped and said, "Oh yeah… it's her."

The referee waved down his flag and said, "AHEM. NOW… **BEGIN**!"

Pippi's teeth clattered as he ducked for cover, waiting for Harriet's first killer move, but to his surprise, nothing came. He slowly opened one of his closed eyes at Harriet, noticing that she wasn't moving at all. Rather, she was simply looking at him.

"Well, Pippi?" said Harriet. "Aren't you gonna do something?"

Pippi slowly got out of his ducking position and said one of the stupidest responses, "What do you mean?"

"PIPPI!" shouted Harriet. "HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU MANAGE TO GET ALL THE WAY TO THE _**SEMI**_SEMIFINALS, YOU PUNK?! MAKE A MOVE ON ME, YOU BIG FAT TUB OF LARD! (I heard that from somewhere…) WELL?! I'M WAITING…"

The audience began to mumble amongst themselves about some random negative comments about Pippi as the pink protagonist clenched his fists and said, "You know what? You're right! I've gotten to be one of the eight surviving members of the _Tournamento_! I've managed to get through tough competitions with my awesome powers and mighty strength!"

(Oh puh-leeeaaase, fluke boy.)

"I'm through running away from my opponents!" Pippi continued as he wore a serious and dark expression on his face. "I'm ready… I'm ready to win! **I'M READY TO **_**KILL**_!"

"Hey! That's exactly what I said!" said Donny, happily.

Insert heroic pre-battle music here. Pippi glared a death glare to the Magikarp. "HARRIET… LET'S DO THIS!"

Harriet smiled as she heard those words. "Okay then," she said, happily yet still determined to win the match.

The audience grinned, for they knew that a great battle was coming.

"Put 'em up, Harriet! Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Put 'em up!" cried Pippi as he started jumping up and down in his place, shooting his fists everywhere.

Harriet's mouth dropped open as she saw what she… well, saw. (Hey, isn't _Saw_ a movie? Why, yes it is! In fact, there are four of them! Released so far! Which means there will be more! Isn't that exciting?) The audience also did the same thing as they each thought, _What the barnacle is this?_

"C'mon, Harriet! Show me what you've got! I ain't scared of you!" shouted Pippi as he continued jumping down like an idiot. (Wait, he was an idiot.) The audience started yelling at the screen.

**"WHAT THE HECK TO YOU CALL THIS?!"**

"IS THIS WHAT YOU EXPECTED US TO SEE!?"

"WHO ARE THE MORONS THAT ACTUALLY LET THIS PORKER STROLL INTO THE BIG LEAGUES?!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT? THIS BATTLE IS WHACK!"

**"FO SHIZZLE, YO!"** (Heh heh… more slang after the line from above.)

**"HARRIET, DESTROY THIS LOSER!!"**

Harriet began to shake as she looked at Pippi. "Hundreds of people have come to watch the _Tournamento_… I've participated in the _Tournamento_… And I have to waste my awesome, incredible, and mighty strength on this PIIIIIIIIIG?!" Now it was Harriet's turn to snap; for she rapidly flopped towards Pippi, who instantly stopped what he was doing and went,

"Never mind! Fighting bad! Running good!"

He started to run, but unlike his previous opponents (I think), Harriet's speed was greater than his. As the two Pokemon ran around and around the battling room, both battlers could tell that Harriet's speed was causing the gap between the two to decrease until-

**BAAAAAM!**

_**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_ shouted Pippi as Harriet's Tackle attack sent him flying towards the wall. Pippi instantly crashed into the wall, causing a little bit of shaking.

"You're a disgrace to the _Tournamento_, Pippi!" Harriet shouted as Pippi slid down.

_"YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ the crowd cried as they saw Pippi on the ground. However, unlike Roberto, Pippi still had energy left.

_This is bad,_ thought Pippi as he lay on the hard ground, _but if I stay down here and play fainted, they'll just end the battle early and I'll go home! I'd want to fight Digda, but I've been waiting too long. I'm gonna just lie here and end this now._

Pippi silently lay on the ground, waiting for the referee to say that because Pippi was "unable to battle" Harriet would win. He continued waiting, and he was so patient and preoccupied on what he was hoping for that he did not notice that Harriet was silently flopping over to him.

**POOOOW!**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Pippi flew into the air, unexpectedly, after Harriet hit him with another Tackle attack that used a different noise.

**"YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"** cried the angry Harriet. **"WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO YOU FREAKING TAKE ME FOR? DO YOU THINK MY IQ IS AS MEDIOCRE AS YOURS, PIPPI? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!"**

The audience gasped happily as they saw Pippi being treated this way.

_**"PIPPI!"**_ continued the Magikarp. **"IF YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE KNOCKED OUT, THEN… WHY DO YOU KEEP ON BREATHING? YOU'RE ACTING SKILLS ARE A DISGRACE, DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY TRIED TO TRICK ME!"**

Pippi lay down again, thinking, _Hey! Maybe she'll think I'll have fainted this time!_

But he was wrong; Pippi had not fallen for that trick that time either, and so she hit him with another Tackle attack, sending him flying across the room.

**"C'MON, PIPPI! THAT IS SO CLICHÉ!"** shouted Harriet the Magikarp. **"IF I WOULDN'T FALL FOR THAT STUPID TRICK BEFORE, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD DO IT THIS TIME?!"**

"Remarkable," said Ursa. He and the other finalists were sitting on the comedian stage, watching the fight.

Pippi managed to get up again. Realizing that pretending to be down would only guarantee that he was a target, he said, "All right then."

Harriet looked up to the sky and laughed. "Ha ha ha ha haaaa! Folks, this is a bad example since we're dealing with this Pippi here, but **DO NOT** underestimate the strength of a Magikarp."

Pippi clenched his fists. Breathing heavily from exhaustion, he said, "Well… as strong as you are, a Magikarp's a Magikarp… and I'm gonna beat you!"

Harriet laughed again. "Of all people, you think _**YOU**_ can beat _**ME**_?!"

"I know I can beat you!" said Pippi. "Magikarps will always be weak, and so there's no way I can lose to a Magikarp like you."

"That's what that Tauros named Ken _Ken_tauros thought as well," reminded Harriet. "That's what _all_ my other opponents had said as well."

"Well _I'm_ not _them_!" shouted Pippi as he shook in anger.

**"WHO CARES, PIPPI!?"** shouted Harriet. Then she lowered her tone. "Then again, you do have a point there. You're not like them. My other opponents had _brains_."

"Ooooooooooooooooooh," went the majority of the audience as they slowly turned over to Pippi.

Pippi continued shaking. "Why… you… little…"

**"EAT THIS, FOOL!"** shouted Harriet as she opened her mouth wide to let some more bright orange flames stream out of her mouth.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" screamed Pippi like a girl as he tried to run away from the flames. Unfortunately, he tripped on a rock. Without any time for a Metronome attack, he was about to get hit by the flames when suddenly…

No wait, yeah, he got hit by the flames.

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh!!"** he cried as he was being shot down by the fiery fire known as a... fire.

"GOOD THINK I ATE THAT NUMBER TWO BALL!" shouted Harriet, laughing again. "THAT WAS A GOOD BALL TO INFLICT PAIN ON YOU WITH! HA!"

The now brown-colored Pippi slowly lifted his body up from the ground. He slowly brushed himself off as he weakly said, "Harriet… you're not… gonna win."

"Yes I am!" Harriet quickly shouted as she, once again, used her "Flamethrower attack" at Pippi. Screaming loudly, Pippi fell.

"Then again, maybe you do have a point there…" Pippi managed to moan. "Do you take white flags?"

"No, but I take cash," said Harriet, "but that's not important right now! Why don't you surrender, Pippi? Oh that's right, you can't! You know why? BECAUSE YOU ARE IN THE _TOURNAMENTO_! SURRENDER DOESN'T EXIST HERE!"

"You tell 'im, Harriet!" a Pokemon shouted as the Poke-crowd cheered and shouted with joy.

Pippi, who lay on the ground, slowly got up again. (Wait, that sentence contradicts itself!) While Harriet was bowing a little, Pippi began to wave his little fingers. Slowly, members of the Pokemon audience began to notice this little problem.

"Harriet! Watch out!" they said, but their voices were being drowned out by the Pokemon who were still cheering. They shouted louder and louder until more Pokemon noticed and said the same thing.

Harriet finally realized what was going on when about 75 of the crowd had found out what had happened and started shouting at her to get her attention. (Well, the cheering Pokemon were also getting her attention, but you get what I mean.) "Huh?" she said after turning around to look at where Pippi was, but to her surprise Pippi was nowhere to be seen. All there was on the ground was an empty space where Pippi used to be. As the Pokemon crowd gasped upon noticing where Pippi did go, Harriet shouted, "Where'd he go?"

"Up here, Harriet!" shouted Pippi as he began zooming into the air. Once again, he had those little wings that were supporting him as he flew freely into the air.

"A FLY ATTACK!?" said Harriet. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way, bub!" Pippi replied. Realizing that getting Harriet while her back was turned wouldn't work because the crowd noticed, he yelled at her to get her attention as well. That was why Harriet did manage to find Pippi. As soon as Pippi was directly above Harriet, he shot downward. "YOU'RE MINE, HARRIET! AND I DON'T MEAN AS A VALENTINE, EITHER!"

"Eat flames, pork-o!" cried Harriet as she blew out some more orange flames upward. The flames shot up in a vertical direction toward the flying Pippi.

Pippi, who noticed the flames, screamed, **"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** He instantly changed his course and tilted a little bit to his left. This caused the spinning body of his to lean away from the path of the flames that were coming upward at him.

Unfortunately though, doing that caused him to mess up his flight because he couldn't concentrate and scream at the same time! Therefore, when he dodged the flames, he found himself looking upward at the ceiling. He noticed that the flames shot through the glass at the top and melted a hole in the ceiling. Pippi gasped as he realized that the flames could've been burning him right now, and then he realized that he was upside down from all the excess turning he did. Noticing that he was facing the wrong direction, he had trouble figuring out which way to turn to move to a safer place. He didn't have to worry about that for long though. That was because his wings disappeared shortly afterward.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" the pink, pudgy Pippi cried as he soared down. (Oh well, at least he didn't go down in flames…)

"Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the Magikarp said.

**CRASH**

Pippi moaned after landing face first on the cold, hard ground that was the battlefields. The landing spot he was in was right beside his opponent, Harriet. He was in pain, but he wasn't defeated just yet. Meanwhile, Harriet was still laughing.

At the same time, some of the humans that were chasing Rex and Pippi a while back took a look at the trees and the area that was near the _Tournamento_ stadium. However though, they did not realize that there was activity going on at the stadium.

"You think the nuclear war is over, Jenny?" a man asked the police officer Jenny, but she just stood in silence...

"Ya see, Pippi?!" Harriet said after she finished with the laughie-laughie. "This is exactly why you cannot defeat me in a Pokemon battle!"

Pippi continued lying on the ground. This is bad, he said. I've got to put an end to this battle and I've got to do it now, but how… How?

With his wings gone, he couldn't fly, but he finally began to wave his fingers again as Harriet said, "Time to finish this. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Once again, she breathed fire, but at the same time she did that, Pippi shot up in the air with a huge burst of water flowing out of his mouth! The Hydro Pump that Pippi caused just happened to be aimed at the ground, so the pressure of the water forced Pippi up in the air, making him airborne! Weeeeeeeeeeee!

"What?" said Harriet as the fire she breathed disappeared into the pouring shower of water.

After flying into the air, Pippi's water attack stopped working, so he had to think fast. Suddenly, he had an idea.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he shouted as orange flames exited down from his mouth. He too was able to unleash a "Flamethrower attack" at his opponent, and this caused Harriet to unleash a Flamethrower attack upward.

Okay. So one flame was going up from the ground to Pippi, and the other one was coming down from the ceiling to Harriet. You know what that means, right? The flames collided into each other, causing a big and bright explosion. In other words,

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

Everyone watched as the gigantic sheet of orange flame and explosion filled up the entire battling room. Gray smoke came out of the hole in the ceiling as well. Suddenly this caused all the glass to shatter melt. The glass that melted fell on the ground while the rest of the shattered glass flew at the audience.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they shouted as they ducked from the explosion and the flying glass.

Digda was laughing as the other five audience finalists were ducking as well. Lou Dicolo yawned as everyone else continued screaming. Anyway, smoke filled the stadium at the same time. Meanwhile, back at the area where the humans were…

"Nope! The war is still on! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Officer Jenny cried as she and the other people saw the smoke. With that, the screaming humans ran off in different directions.

Back at the stadium, the smoke showed zero visibility. "Where's Pippi and Harriet?" said Rex Kamex between coughs from all the smoke.

"I… I'm not sure," said Bana Bana as he coughed. "After all, I can't see anything in this smoke. What are we gonna do?"

"Hey… I think the smoke is clearing," Donny finally said as the smoke brightened up a little.

This was true, for the smoke didn't feel as thick as it once was, and it was slightly easier to make out your surroundings than before. Slowly, Rex was able to see Bana Bana and Donny, then the people in the row in front of them, then more people and more people, and finally the battlefield. Yesiree, folks, finally the smoke had cleared enough to see what was happening. So, what was happening?

It turned out that Pippi and Harriet had both survived that explosion. Both of them were breathing heavily as blood was coming out of their mouths and spreading over their bodies. Cuts were opening up as both of them looked half-dead.

Okay, I lied. So sue me.

What _really_ happened was that Pippi and Harriet did survive the explosion, but just barely. They were both covered in dust and not blood. (Hey, I never said that this story was rated PG because it was gory! They were standing on the ground because Pippi had recently landed from that explosion.

Pippi was still breathing heavily, but he said, "Hey… you're pretty good."

"Thank you," said Harriet, also huffing and puffing (but not to blow anybody's house down). "You… are not."

The audience had survived as well. Not only that, the other six finalists and the referee were fine, and so were the other Mr. Mimes and Old Ruu, who were nearby.

"Crikey (or whatever that Australian word is," said Larry Laglarge. "What is going on there, mates?"

Harriet began to regain her strength a little as she said, "You know, Pippi, I'm actually proud that I've gotten this far in the _Tournamento_. Do you know why I've come here today?"

Pippi continued huffing and puffing.

"It's because I wanted to show the world what Magikarps can really do! Magikarp have always been the underdog in Pokemon battles."

"That's not true," said Pippi. "I've… once heard that Magikarps once used to be strong and then just weakened."

"Magikarps are _not_ weak," said Harriet. "I have come here to show everyone that. I refuse to lose in this match. I am going to represent all Magikarps everywhere when I defeat you in battle so I can become one step closer to being the first Magikarp ever to win the _Tournamento_! I can do it! You hear me?"

But Pippi wasn't listening at the moment because he once again began to wave his fingers. Afterward, it looked like some of the sunlight began to glow and grow towards Pippi, but Harriet did not notice this.

"I am going to beat you up, Pippi! You know why? Because I am a strong Pokemon and you are a weak one! I'm gonna win! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna-"

"OH SHUT UP, HARRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Pippi cried as he fired a yellow-green energy beam from his mouth. This energy was the Solar Beam attack, and while Harriet was talking, Pippi managed to gather enough sunlight to fire the beam at Harriet.

Harriet cried, "Whoa!" She then flopped over to her fight and dodged the beam of light. Since the beam didn't stop, it continued going until it came upon the Barrierd referee, the next person in the beam's path.

"Huh?!" shouted Pippi.

**"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** the referee cried as the Barrierd got hit by the blast. It forced him to fly back behind the curtains of the comedian stage.

Noticing this, Pippi blushed and said, "Sorry!"

Recovering from the blast, the referee said, "Why you!"

He rushed over to the battlefield after Pippi, but Harriet jumped in front of the referee and said, "Stop!"

The referee skidded to a stop and asked, "But why, Harriet?"

"Because," Harriet answered, "I'm gonna get him for you!"

Meanwhile, after Pippi was looked at the two Pokemon talking he then realized something important. _Hey,_ he thought, _while they're distracted, I could run away! I may have been wiped out of a lot of my strength… but I still have enough energy to… get outta here!_

And that was that. Pippi dashed for it. As soon as he did that, it caught the Barrierd referee's eye. "Hm? Hey! Come back here!"

"Huh?" went Harriet before turning around to see Pippi. When she did see him start to run off, she went, "Hey!"

"Pippi's leaving us?!" exclaimed Donny as he watched Pippi run.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" laughed Digda as he saw what was happening. "CHICKEN!!"

"We've got to go after him!" the Barrierd referee yelled. Pippi ignored him and began to run.

"Darn it!" shouted Harriet. "Pippi, do you think you're going to get away with this?"

"This is a pretty bad situation," said Ursa as he watched.

Gordon scratched his head. "How did he get this far into the _Tournamento_?"

"He won't get very far from here," grunted Grumpy to Golone. "If Harriet doesn't get him, his camcorder will."

**"GET HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"** shouted the audience as they saw Harriet and the Barrierd referee begin to sprint after him.

_"FWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_ cried Pippi as he was now running for his life.

"Pippi!" cried Donny, Rex, and Bana Bana.

At the same time, Barrierds A through C led Old Ruu over to Pippi. Meanwhile, high above the sky, Cameron the White Camcorder noticed the drama that was happening bellowing and began to wonder which method of capturing Pippi would provide the most entertainment for him.

"Poor Pippi," it said. "Has it forgotten that I've been watching it the whole time?"

Obviously so, since Pippi was still running. So, with Harriet, the Barrierd referee, Barrierd A, Barrierd B, Barrierd C, and Old Ruu on his tail, will Pippi be able to escape the _Tournamento_? Or will Harriet win the match instead? Find out, in the next chapter of my fan fiction! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!


	21. Chapter 21: Run, Pippi, Run!

I'm sorry guys. I took time to work on Chapter 31 of my other story, and I had to do other things, that I forgot to submit the newest chapter of this story. (Then I had to edit it to remove the Japanese Pokemon names- like "Harriet the Koiking" to "Harriet Koiking the Magikarp.") Also, I was lazy in other ways and did not manage my time well. Hopefully I can still get the next chapter here by this Friday. I also need to get the _Yu-Gi-Oh! C_ chapter finished and up, so bare with me!

Last time, you recall, Pippi went up against Harriet Koiking the very strong Magikarp in the _Pocket Monster Super Battle Tournamento_. After a freakish start of the battle, Pippi accidentally hit the Barrierd referee with a Solar Beam attack and the entire battling room exploded due to Pippi and Harriet's fire attacks. The referee was angered from his hit and began to chase Pippi after Pippi realized that nothing was stopping him from escaping now that the room was gone. Harriet went after him, of course, and so did Old Ruu and Barrierds A through C. To make matters worse, Cameron the camcorder also spotted Pippi fleeing from his match and said,

"Poor Pippi. Has it forgotten that I've been watching it the whole time?"

So what will Pippi do now? Well, I know what you'll do now. You're going to read this story! That's what! Here we goooooooo…

**Chapter 21- "Run, Pippi, Run!"**

**"I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HEEEEEEEERE!"** Pippi exclaimed as he was flapping his arms, fleeing for his freakin' life.

"Oh no!" said Donny Lizardon. "Pippi!"

"I had fun in this _Tournamento_ (sort of), and I really wanted to fight Digda," said Pippi as he ran, "but considering the fact that I cannot beat Harriet in order to fight him, I'll just forget all about this and run away."

**"I'M GONNA CREAM HIM!!"** grunted Harriet as she flopped towards him along with everybody else who was running after him.

"I'm almost there!" Pippi cried happily as he found a set of double doors ahead of him. Some of the audience members watched as he was starting to go through the doors.

However, before he could make it through those doors, a white object landed in front of him.

"Going somewhere, Pippi?" said Cameron the flying camcorder as Pippi gasped and skidded to a stop a few inches from it.

"Great Scott (whoever he is)!" yelled Pippi upon seeing this antagonist of before. "It's you! Outta my way, camcorder, I'm trying to escape!"

He held his fist back as Cameron said, "What?"

Before Pippi could throw his fist at the camcorder, he suddenly felt a sudden chill in that fist. Upon looking at it, he saw that it was surrounded by a blue aura. For some reason, he couldn't move his hand at all! It felt like it was heavy or at least stuck in some kind of invisible contraption that wouldn't let him move his hand!

Looking back, he saw that the Mr. Mimes and Old Ruu had their hands held in front of them, also with blue auras. Their eyes also glowed red as they were concentrating on something important. "Can't move your fist, can ya' Pippi?" said the Barrierd referee. "Feel the power of Psychic attacks!"

"HAR HAR HAR!" shoutd Ruu-sama. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, PIPPI! GET 'IM, HARRIET!"

Pippi gasped as Cameron stretched out its arms and grabbed him, saying, "I'll get him for ya', Harriet. Let's go, Pippi!"

**"KYAAAAAAH!"** shouted Pippi as Cameron carried him up a few feet in the air.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" went most of the Pokemon audience as Pippi was crying from the shock, his arms flying up and down also due to the shock. He didn't know what to do, but nobody cared except for his friends.

Hey wait a minute… did he just flap both of his arms?

_Wow, I'm mobile!_ Pippi realized.

Apparently after Pippi was grabbed by Cameron, the Mr. Mimes and Old Ruu lifted their powers off of Pippi, causing him to be able to move his arm around.

_This gives me an idea,_ Pippi thought as he waved his arms discretely.

"I'm ready to defeat you, Pippi!" shouted Harriet. "I did not come through this _Tournamento_ to face opponents like you. All my life I was told by my family how bad Magikarps were considered until they evolved into mighty Gyarados. That was when I realized that enough was enough and that I had to change my life and become stronger! I was going to prove to everyone how strong Magikarps were. Get ready to lose, Pippi! Get ready to lo-"

**"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"** screeched Cameron as he was hit by the sudden Ice Beam attack that came out of Pippi's hands. The cold blast forced the camcorder to let go of Pippi and fall to the ground. The others stood still from the shock of what just happened so they didn't save it or Pippi. As soon as Cameron landed on the ground, it shattered into little tiny pieces.

**CRASH**

**"CAAAAAAAAMEROOOOOOOON!"** cried Barrierds A through C. Then they turned from the newly made scrap pile to look at Pippi with bright, glaring eyes.

"Whoops," said Pippi, covering his mouth after landing. "Well… at least my camera problem's over… heh heh heh…"

**"PIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** screamed the Barrierd referee as Barrierds A, B, and C fainted from the shock. At the same time, Old Ruu also fell over from what happened.

"Darn you, Pippi!" shouted Harriet before looking at the pile of camcorder dust. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the black particles began to jiggle and shake a little. The smoke and steam that was coming off of it faded away as the pile began to lighten and rise. Everyone watched in amazement as the pieces of the camcorder came back together!

"OH SHOOT!" shouted Pippi. "NOW I'VE GOT NOTHING!"

"It's alive!" shouted Harriet. "Let's rejoice!"

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!" laughed the camcorder as it became completed. No, it wasn't evil, but it said, "Didn't I tell you? No, I guess I didn't. Remember how I said that I was Cameron the Camcorder?"

"Yeah," said the confused Pippi.

"Well," said Cameron, "_**I LIED, YOU FOOL**_! I'm Cameron the _**Immortal**_ Camcorder! I can never be destroyed!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that feature in the camcorder catalog," said the referee, stroking his chin as Harriet grinned a little.

"Har har har!" shouted Digda from where he was. "Ya see, Pippi? That's what you get!"

"Pippi…" said Rex, biting his nails from fright.

"So you see, Pippi," said Cameron, "I cannot be defeated! You cannot defeat me!! OOF!"

**"SHUT UP, CAMCORDER!"** Harriet cried as she leaped up and charged into him.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Cam cried.

"THIS IS _**MY**_ BATTLE!" shouted Harriet as they landed. The camcorder broke again.

Pippi glared at her and pointed to the Barrierd that was still standing. "Well why don't you tell that to the referee!?"

"You shut up too, Pippi!" cried Harriet.

"No way, Jose!"

"It's Harriet, you idiot!"

"I'M NO IDIOT!"

"Okay then, people," said the referee, jumping in between them. "Shall we continue with the battle?"

"Yes, let's go back to the area with the battling room," said Harriet.

Pippi gulped again. (He did it before, didn't he?) "Oh no! She's gonna murder me if we continue the battle!"

"And that's a problem because…?" Barrierd said sarcastically.

Pippi rolled his eyes. "Forget it," said Pippi. "Forget about this, I forfeit."

"YOU CAN'T FORFEIT!" shouted the Barrierd referee. "THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES!"

"Well who's gonna stop me?" said Pippi with an evil look in his eyes.

"I am!" shouted Harriet.

"And me too!" said Cameron, who just finished regenerating.

"What did I tell ya, Cammy?" said Harriet.

"Well, let's go then," said the referee. "Pippi! You're coming with us!"

"AS IF, YOU GUYS!" shouted Pippi as he turned toward the exit to run. Unfortunately though, he tripped as soon as he started. "Oof!"

"JUMP HIM!" shouted Cam as an angry Harriet leaped onto the fallen Pippi. The Barrierd laughed as she charged.

"Oof! Oof! Ah! Oof! Arrrrrgh!" shouted Pippi as he was being trampled in a way.

Suddenly, the Barrierd referee's eyes widened in excitement. "YES!" he shouted. "HARRIET'S GONNA WIN! HARRIET'S GONNA WIN!"

"You said it, mime boy," said Cameron as it focused its camera on Pippi.

**"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"** shouted Pippi as he continued being jumped on by Harriet.

"You're gonna lose, Pippi!" shouted Harriet.

**"SHE'S REALLY GONNA WIN! SHE'S GONNA BEAT THIS LOSER! PIPPI'S FINALLY GOING DOWN!"** the Mr. Mime screamed.

"Are you being biased?" said the giggling camcorder.

"YES, BUT I DON'T CARE!" said the mime Pokemon. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HARRIET'S GONNA WIN! ACTUALLY, I CAN BELIEVE IT BECAUSE SHE'S SO STRONG! _YAAAAAAAAHAAAAAH_!"

"Mercy, Harriet, Mercy! Please stop beating me up, Harriet!" begged Pippi as he was being thrashed. "Puh-leeeeeeeease? I'll be your best friend!"

Suddenly, the referee started dancing. **"YES, SHE'S GONNA WIN, SHE'S GONNA WIN! HARRIET IS GONNA WIN!"** The wide-eyed Barrierd referee turned to Cameron, who instantly said,

"Whoa there, Mr. Mime, calm down. I mean, it's cool and all that Pippi's gonna lose, but-"

**"DANCE WITH ME!"** exclaimed the Barrierd referee. At the same time, Pippi managed to roll out of Harriet's path of pain.

"Yikes!" cried Cameron as the ref leaped up and pulled him down at him. As soon as the ref landed, he spun around, Cam in his hands as Pippi tried to crawl away from the raging Harriet. Suddenly, in all his excitement, Barrierd jumped up again and hurled the camcorder down at the ground.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Harriet was right in the path of the camcorder?

**"AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"** shouted Harriet as the camcorder landed on her side (because Magikarp are almost always on their side when they're on land, right?). Not that Cameron was broken, but sparks came out of its camcorderly body, and as you've probably known, sparks are electric. The electrical sparks automatically came in contact with Harriet, causing her to scream again from being shocked. _**"EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

The exhausted Pippi watched as electrical sparks surged through the screaming Harriet, and his jaw dropped after the sparks disappeared as he heard the Koiking cry one last time. No, she didn't die, but she was almost knocked out.

Pippi, who had about 1 HP left, slowly managed to get up and walk over to Harriet. "Er… Harriet?"

"Whoopsie!" the referee slowly uttered as he blushed.

Pippi quietly and gently lifted his hand up to touch Harriet, who was now pitch black due to the shock. Cameron was black too, and smoke was floating out of it like it was a grill. Pippi tapped Harriet lightly, and she instantly fell over in defeat.

The Barrierd looked at the swirls in her eyes and sighed. He turned to the staring audience. "Well guys," he said, "I'm afraid that due to what I caused, Harriet is unable to battle. The winner of this match is… Gulp… Pippi…"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" most of the audience shouted.

Suddenly, all of the dirt and dust flowed off of Pippi's body, and he immediately gained all of his strength and cried, **"I WON? OH BABY! I BEAT HARRIET THE KOIKING!"**

"OH COME ON!" cried the referee as Pippi ran up to hug him. "**I'M** THE ONE THAT CAUSED HARRIET TO FALL!"

"No it wasn't!" said Pippi. "_I_ was the one who finally knocked her out!"

"All you did was tap her lightly!"

"Iit worked, didn't it?" Pippi cried.

"Good work, Pippi!" Rex exclaimed as Bana Bana and Donny couldn't believe their eyes.

"Yes! Pippi won!" shouted Digda. "Now _we_ can beat him!" He was referring to himself and Gordon.

"That was an unremarkable battle if I do say so myself," Ursa said, sighing. "Well, Harriet did an acceptable job, but that Pippi opponent did not do so well. The only reason he was able to wound Harriet so badly was because of his fire and Metronome attacks."

"I've never seen a battle dis devastating in all my life, mates," Larry Laglarge exclaimed, shocked.

The Golem chuckled. "You get ready, Larry," he warned him, "'cause we're up next."

Larrry sat upward from his original slouching position in his seat. "Oh! Right," he said.

The referee shouted, **"THE WINNER OF THE FOLLOWING BATTLE SHALL FACE PIPPI LATER ON IN THE **_**TOURNAMENTO**_**!"** Then he uttered under his breath, "And hopefully beat him, too…"

The general audience booed at Pippi and started crying, **"DOWN WITH PIPPI! DOWN WITH PIPPI! DOWN WITH PIPPI! DOWN WITH PIPPI!"**

"Shut up!" shouted the annoyed Pippi as he walked back over to the other six members of the audience of finalists and sat in his seat. The six Pokemon looked at him as he walked over, but only Larry and Megan congratulated him.

At the same time, the Barrierd referee was carrying Harriet and Cameron away in a stretcher. (Hey, camcorders are people too!) When he came back from the Pokemon hospital area in the Tournamento stadium, he shouted to the audience, **"AND NOW WE SHALL HAVE OUR SECOND BATTLE OF THE ROUND!"** He turned to the finalists. **"WILL THE NEXT TWO BATTLERS MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BATTLEFIELD?"**

The Swampert and the Golem got up out of their seats and walked over to the battlefield. The field was still damaged from the previous battle's explosion, but the two Pokemon got to their places.

"I sure hope Larry wins this!" Pippi said to the four remaining Pokemon. "He's my new friend!"

Digda turned to him, grinning somehow. (He doesn't have a mouth, remember?) "You do realize that if he wins you'll have to face him in the next round, right?"

Pippi gulped. "I never thought about that! Even though he is my friend, I can't expect him to show any mercy on me!"

"Complaining, complaining, complaining," grunted Grumpy Grumpig. "Pippi, do you ever stop complaining about the opponents you're facing?"

"Aren't you complaining right now?" Digda said as he snickered.

"Shut up, Digda!" said Grumpy. "Don't forget, I'm gonna beat you in the battle after the next one after this one."

"Well see," Digda said as he snickered again.

The Barrierd referee saw that the two Pokemon were in their places and said, **"IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING AN AVERAGE OF 662 POUNDS, WE HAVE… GORDON THE GOLEM!"**

The audience roared as Gordon bowed to them. Larry rolled his eyes.

**"AND IN THIS OTHER CORNER,"** continued the referee, **"WEIGHING AN AVERAGE OF 180.6 POUNDS, WE HAVE… LARRY THE SWAMPERT!"**

"Go Larryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Rex screamed at the top of his lungs. Donny and Bana Bana clapped with him. Pippi hesitantly cheered, knowing that he didn't want to face Larry but that he didn't want him to lose, either.

"NOW…" said the referee, "… BEGIN!"

"This'll be an easy match!" shouted Larry Laglarge as Gordon started running towards him. "I'm a Water-type Pokemon, and my attacks'll crush my Rock Pokemon opponent. Are ya' ready for dis, mate?"

He then opened his mouth wide, took a deep breath, and exhaled, sending a huge flood of water out of his mouth! The blue liquid hit Gordon dead on, and the Hydro Pump blast covered Gordon completely.

"Heh heh heh…" said Larry, grinning as he continued attacking. "That about does it… huh?"

Suddenly, out of the blue (literally!), an angry Gordon Golone flew out of the water and rammed into Larry, causing the Laglarge to stop firing and fly straight into the air.

**"CRIIIIIIIIIIIICKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"** he shouted as everyone watched the little dot in the sky known as him fly away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh…"

Now the Barrierd referee's jaw dropped as he saw what had happened. For a few seconds, nobody did anything. Then suddenly, they heard a sound.

"…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" It was the sound of Larry Laglarge, the dot in the sky that was seen on the _other_ side of the _Tournamento_ stadium. Everyone watched as the dot began to grow bigger and bigger until it was clearly a Laglarge that landed back on the battlefield with a large, loud thud.

**THUD!**

For a few seconds, Larry lay on his stomach on the ground as the Barrierd referee's jaw was still dropped. Then, he weakly got up, brushed himself off and said, "Wow… you're pretty tough. Not only did you survive my attack, you went through it and attacked me!"

"I'm more enduring than the average Golem, you know," Gordon bragged.

"You go, Gordon!" shouted Digda. "Woohoo!"

"I think I flew all away around the whole world," said Larry. "That was some, Take Down you gave me, mate."

**"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"** said Gordon. **"I GAVE YOU THAT TAKE DOWN ATTACK BECAUSE I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!"**

"Oh really?" said Larry Laglarge, waving his finger at him.

"Really, _mate_!" said Gordon.

"Hey!" Larry said as he jumped up and down like he was throwing a tantrum. "Stop using my own accent against me, you freak!"

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," said Digda.

"Let's end this," hissed Larry as steam shot out of his nostrils.

Gordon chuckled. "Don't you mean, 'Let's end this, _mate_?'"

"That's it, Rocky Boy!" shouted Larry. "You're going down!"

"Yeah, I'll go down in history from beating up you!" Gordon shouted. "And I can say 'mate' whenever I want to! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate!"

Larry gasped at what Gordon was doing. "I outta…" Suddenly, the Golem turned to the audience.

"Come on, say it with me, everybody!" Gordon shouted. "Mate, mate, mate!"

Suddenly, practically the whole audience began chanting, **"MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE! MATE!"**

Larry turned red and started shaking, angrily. (Insert that famous sound of a sizzling pot here.) "At least I can get a mate!"

"And I can't?" shouted Gordon.

"Son, nobody can get a girl from repeating the same word over and over and over again!"

"What are you gonna do about it, punk?" shouted Gordon.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Larry cried. "Here it comes!"

Gordon laughed.

"1+12," Larry explained to him. "Okay, that was the lesson. Now I'm gonna beat you up and end the match!"

"This match won't end now," said Gordon.

"And why's that?"

"Well," Gordon explained, "this match won't end now because… it's the end of the chapter!!"

"Huh?" Larry said.

Sorry, folks, it's true. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of this story!!

**NOTE: I hope I didn't offend any Austrailians in the making of this chapter. Seriously.**


	22. Chapter 22: Battles of Larry and Megan

Well, last time, you recall, Pippi had, once again, beat an opponent (this time being Harriet) due to a fluke. (Wow, five commas in one sentence!) So, it was time for the next battle- Larry VS Gordon. Larry had tried using a Hydro Pump attack on Gordon, only to have it fail on him and get hit by Gordon's Take Down attack. Afterwards, Gordon began to make fun of Larry's Australian accent, and he even got the whole audience to tick-tock Larry off by chanting "mate" over and over again. Therefore, Larry snapped, and then this chapter came… (The title was gotten from a _One Piece_ title from the Arlong arc. Don't know what that is? Oh well then.)

**Chapter 22- "The Great Battles of Larry and Megan"**

"YOU'RE GOING DOOOOOOOWN, GORDYYYYYYY!"

Larry charged up to Gordon as the audience began laughing at him.

"Can't catch me, I'm the Golem gingerbread man!" cried Gordon who began to flee from the angry Larry. Gordon picked up speed as he ran around the battlefield, laughing goofily.

Pippi's eyes rolled around in a circle as he watched the two of them race around and around and around and around and around and around. _This reminds me of how I was fleeing from Donny Lizardon at the beginning of our battle,_ he thought.

Larry's eyes glowed red as Gordon still continued to not take him seriously. As the two of them continued dashing around and around the field, they started making footprint tracks that they began running back over.

Gordon looked back at Larry and said, "Come on and get me, mate!"

"SHUT UP!" cried Larry in an ear-piercing tone. "TAKE THIS, PUNK MATE! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He opened his mouth and shot a large gush of water out at Gordon. The water hit him dead on, but Gordon turned around and said,

"Didn't I tell you that that wouldn't work on me?!"

"IT'LL WORK ON YOU EVENTUALLY, _**RIGHT**_?!" Larry roared as they were still running.

"Face it, Lar-Bear!" said the dashing Golem. "I'm tough and enduring! Suck it up, _**mate**_y!"

"_**YOU**_ SUCK IT UP!"

"I don't have anything _to_ suck up!"

**"YOU'VE ALREADY SUCKED UP ALL THAT HOT AIR IN YOUR HEAD, MATE! **_**DANG**_**!"  
**  
"Well crickey to that!" said Gordon in a sarcastic tone.

"YA' KNOW," continued the running Larry, "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BEAT ME IF YOU KEEP ON RUNNING!"

"Okay then!" said Golem, who refrained from running and making those footprints in his footprints. The Swampert stopped as well. "We'll fight then." He turned to the audience. "What do you think of that, everybody?!"

"HOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" screamed the entire audience upon hearing those words.

"Put 'em up, mate!" said Larry. "I'll make a mess outta ya'!"

"It's nice to hear you talk in a softer volume!" said the grinning Golone.

"Quit talking smack, punk!" said Larry.

"Look who's talking, mate!" said the happy Gordon, smiling and waving his finger at him. "It's amazing how a water Pokemon like you can be so hot headed. I wonder, are there flames or a bunch of water in that place in your head where your _**brain's**_ supposed to be?"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," chanted the audience as many Pokemon began saying, "He played you," and, "You just got _slayed_, Swampert."

"Ya wanna say that _again_, mate?!" said Larry to Gordon, getting angrier and angrier.

"Why, you didn't hear me the first time?" said Gordon. "I thought with those fat ears you could hear everything!"

"You're an idiot, mate!"

"Your mama."

**"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the audience screamed as some of them fell back in laughter. Pippi just gasped.

"And speaking of her," continued the insulting Golone, "your mama's so fat, she became the star of _Big Momma's House __**3**_!"

_**"OOOOOHOOOOHOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!"**_ the audience roared. Pokemon began whistling and spitting juice out of their mouths from their laughter. Some laughed so hard that they cried.

"And your mama's so _**stupid**_," Gordon continued, "that when she went to go get brain surgery, the doctor sent her away and said, 'We'll give you the brain surgery if you come back with a _**BRAIN**_!' WAHAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAH!"

"Larry, don't let him talk to you that way!" cried Rex Kamex. "It's not right! Now if you talked to him _that_ way…"

"Don't worry, mate!" cried Larry back at the turtle. "I'm gonna kick this Golem's-"

**BOOF**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugh!" shouted Larry as he was thrown into the air by the force of Gordon Golone the Golem's surprise attack. As Larry was in the sky, he looked down to see a brown rocky boulder that was spinning around. This, my friends, was Gordon's Rollout attack.

_"Daaaaaaaaang!"_ shouted Donny Lizardon.

"Hahaaaaa!" shouted Digda to Larry. "Now you've done it, you fool! You'll never be able to survive my friend's Rollout attack; it gets more powerful with every turn! But then again, that applies for _any_ Rollout attack!"

With a thud, Larry landed back on the ground. Gordon was still a rolling ball, powering up for his next Rollout attack.

"Watch out, Larry!" cried Pippi. Then he put his hands over his eyes and said, "_**I**_ can't watch!"

"You're gonna have to watch, Pippi," said Digda. "This is just a sneak preview of what you're gonna have to face in the next round!"

Pippi uncovered his covered eyes and said, "Are you saying that Larry can't win?"

"No, but I was implying just that," said Digda. "After all, he can't win, and he _won't_ win, because… well, he _can't_ win."

"Sure he will," Pippi said back, his feeling contradicting those of which he had earlier. "Larry's gonna kick that Golems-"

**BOOF**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuugh!" shouted Larry as he was thrown into the air by the force of Golone's surprise attack.

"Horray for de-ja-vu!" shouted Digda. "Golone got hit by Rollout _**again**_! Hahahahaaaaaahaaaa!"

And it was true. The bowling ball known as Gordon flew into Larry, causing him to fly into the air, yet again.

"As I was saying," said Pippi, "Larry's gonna kick that Golem's-"

**BOOF**

_"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"_ Larry cried as the Golem collided into him after he landed. To make matters worse, this one hurt more than the second one, which hurt more than the first one! Then again, if you were paying attention, you would've remembered Gordon saying how his attack increased power. And, if you were really paying attention, you would've remembered that _**Digda**_ said it, not Gordon. And if you were really _**really**_ paying attention, you would realize that I should stop babbling about paying attention and focus on the battle. And if you were really really _**really**_ paying atten-

gets hit by brick thrown by reader

…

recovers

Okay, back to the story! Hee hee hee!

Finally, Larry landed, but Digda was still rolling! After all, he started rolling with laughter when Larry flew up in the sky after getting hit the third time. Oh yeah, and that Golem creature was still rolling too.

"Ready for de-ja-vu _**2**_??" said Digda. "Oh wait… it's already happened! Ahahahahahaaaaaa!"

"As I was saying, yet again," said Pippi, "Larry's gonna-"

**"DON'T SAY IT!!"** shouted Megan the Meganium. "Every time you say it, Larry's gonna get hit!"

"What, is that the _**taboo**_ now?" cried Pippi. "Well how's my saying that gonna affect the battle?" Pippi asked her.

"It's kind of a running gag of irony and repetition type of thing that is written in this story as a last-ditch effort to entertain the audience," Ursa explained in his calm, serious, formal voice.

"Go get 'em, you lovable Larry Laglarge, you!" Megan cried.

"Wait," said Ursa. "Not that I have anything against him, but what exactly is special about him, anyway?"

The Meganium shrugged. "I don't know," she confessed to the tall bear named Ursa. "I guess I just like alliteration."

"And yet another last-ditch effort to entertain the audience," said Ursa. "What is that Rex Kamex thinking? The human author, I mean. Not the Blastiose character in this story."

"I'm not sure _what_ he's thinking," said Megan. (Man, that's mean!)

"C'mon, you guys," said Pippi. "Let's just forget about that nonsense and focus on _**your**_ battle!"

"Yeah, you fools," said Grumpy. "Get over there already!"

"Yeah, what are you waiting for?" Gordon the Golem then said.

"_WHAT_?!" Megan said, turning to the Gordon, who was standing in front of her and the other participants.

"Hey," said Ursa, "Gordon, exactly what are you doing here? What about _your_ battle?"

Digda sighed, "Uh, while you guys were babbling on about alliteration and junk, Gordon here finished his Rollout attack and beat the nacho cheese out of Larry King Live over there."

"Nacho cheese?!" Ursa said.

"I like nachos," said Digda. "Shoot me."

And it was true. Well, yes, the nacho thing, but also the fact that the battle was indeed over. Everyone looked at Larry Laglarge, the Laglarge that was lying on the battlefield moaning… moaning for help… moaning for love… moaning for someone to smack Gordon for freakin' beatin' him!

"Hmm, that explained why the audience cheered and the Barrierd referee said that Larry was unable to battle and that Gordon won," Megan said, thinking aloud.

"And that explained why I've been done crying over Larry's defeat," Pippi explained further. …He was crying.

"Okay, I know we didn't talk that long," said Ursa, waving his hands in disagreement.

"Time flies when you're having a random conversation," Gordon explained, "or doing those _Where's Waldo_ books. And by the way, I still haven't found him." (Actually though, the last time I looked at those books at Target, I found him quite easily on many pages. I feel special now…)

**"FOR THE LAST TIME,"** cried the Barrierd referee with a loudspeaker that he got for convenience of this very paragraph, **"MEGAN MEGANIUM AND URSA RINGUMA THE URSARING, GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT!"**

"Well," said Ursa, getting up out of his seat, "I guess it really is time for us to rumble."

_"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…"_ the audience chanted.

"Hey, how could you hear me?" said Ursa, scratching his head.

Meanwhile, Rex Kamex and Donny Lizardon rushed down the stairs and over to Larry Laglarge, who was now being carried on a stretcher by other Mr. Mimes.

"Are you okay?" Rex said.

"Don't you think that's the stupidest thing you could say to the poor thing?" Donny Lizardon said, criticizing Rex Kamex. "Why, the Pokemon's on a freaking stretcher, for crying out loud! He lost to his opponent in the _Tournamento_! Does he _look_ like he's okay?

"Stop rubbin' it in, mate…" Larry moaned as he was being carried away.

Meanwhile again, Megan and Ursa made it to the battlefield.

**"IN THIS CORNER,"** the referee cried, _"WEIGHING 221.6 POUNDS, WE HAVE… MEGAN THE MEGANIUM!!"_

The crowd cheered as Megan bowed. (By the way, I don't know why the referee keeps saying "corner", because the two Pokemon participants are on different _sides_ of the battlefield, not corners.)

**"AND IN THIS OTHER CORNER,"** the referee cried, (Darn you, Barrierd referee!) **"WE HAVE... WEIGHING EXACTLY 277.3 PIECES OF POUND… AN URSARING NAMED URSA RINGUMAAAAAA!"**

You know the drill, the crowd cheered, and the Ursaring bowed, yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda. Now let's get onto the battle shall we?

**"NOW…"** said the referee, **"ON YOUR MARKS… GET SET… **_**BEEEEEEEGIIIIIIN**_**!"**

"Well, here we go," said Ursa, flexing his muscles and getting ready for the battle.

Meanwhile, Megan the Meganium began to kick dirt back with her front legs, alternating with her left leg and her right leg. Her next maneuver was charging up to Ursa because, well, that was her opponent. _DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH._

"Oh geez," said Ursa.

Megan made contact with Ursa, but just before she did that Ursa lifted his right hand up and put it in front of the Pokemon's face, causing her to keep moving but only in place, like she was running on a treadmill.

"Whooooooooaaaaaa!" cried Pippi, who couldn't help but stay to watch the battle. "That Ursaring is one tough cookie."

"Which is why he made it to the top eight, you _mooo-rooon_," Gordon sarcastically remarked.

"Shut uuuup," Pippi said in an annoyed tone.

"Then again," said Digda, "that Megan made it with us, so I doubt she'd go down that easily."

Well, Megan than grinned as she stopped running in place.

"Mmm?" Ursa said, noticing this.

Suddenly, two brown whip-like vines rose out of the red flower around Megan's neck and slapped Ursa, forcing him too fall backward and go,

"Oof!"

This whip-like vine attack was called the Vine Whip. Suddenly, Megan the Meganium leaped in to the air and landed on the wounded Ursa. This caused her to go Tasmanian devil on him and start beating the bear Pokemon up. She roared and the two of them got into an anime dust cloud. You could easily hear the whips slashing Ursa from within the cloud of dust and fighting. Whipety whipety whipety whipety whoop whoop whoop. (Sorry. Really I am.)

"Oooooooooooooooooooh…" the audience chanted in amazement.

"Hang in there, Meganium!" shouted Bana Bana.

"Whooooaaa…" said Pippi.

And so the two Pokemon kept fighting. Meanwhile, Rex Kamex and Donny Lizardon were in the same hospital room that Donny Lizardon was in before. It was this hospital room where Larry Laglarge was resting and sleeping now.

The giant blue turtle sighed. "It's no use… Digda and his friend are too powerful. And to think Pippi's gonna fight him next."

"The Golem?" said Donny. "Meh, I'm sure Pippi can beat him, but c'mon, you sure that this will work? This whole conflict with you and Digda?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rex Kamex.

"Well," said Donny, "frankly, I really don't see how this can be solved. I mean, so what if Digda gets beaten by Pippi, or vise versa? Either way, his conflict with you will not be solved. I mean, no matter what happens in the _Tournamento_, the only way that your conflict with Digda will be solved is if you talk things over with him."

"He made my buddies and I wear crutches, remember?" Rex complained. "Crutches! Including _him_, Larry Laglarge!"

"You've told me the story already," Donny said as he laughed. "You said that Digda said that the reason Digda attacked you was because you were leaking water into his home."

"It's just a little water!" said Rex. "I thought you would agree with me!"

"I'm a Fire-type Pokemon!" reminded Donny. "In my book, what you consider to be a little bit of water is the same amount as the water in the Lake of Rage, the famous lake in the region of Johto!"

"And anyway," said Rex, "you're the one that's been telling me to try and get along with Digda, and then in your match with Pippi, you practically tried to kill him!"

"But that was _**before**_ he was my friend!"

"Regardless!" shouted Rex Kamex. "Why is it okay that you can get all hyper with your opponent yet I can't beat up Digda?"

"Because if I'm nice in the _Tournamento_," said Donny, smiling on the outside but feeling a little bit angry on the inside, "then my opponent would beat me, you know? Isn't the point of a Pokemon battle to win, especially in a tournament, especially the _Tournamento_?"

Rex clenched his right fist. "Are you saying that it's okay to battle wildly in a tournament or official Pokemon battle but not outside of that?"

"Well yeah," said Donny. "I mean, if you don't battle in the _Tournamento_, your opponent would totally beat you up! But you didn't participate in the battling section of the _Tournamento_, so you can't battle Digda."

"All battling in the _Tournamento_ will do is take our problems from home inside the stadium!" said Rex. "It's just an outside conflict taking place in an official tournament! Isn't that cool?"

"No…" Donny thought for a moment. "But then again, the audience loves that. You know, the fact that your conflict is taking place in the tournament now."

"So then," Rex continued, "what do you suppose I do?"

Donny thought again, and then he answered in a serious tone, "Give me the money required for me to make a year-long subscription to _Pokemon Battles Illustrated Monthly_."

Rex stared at him, and a dark shadow seemed to appear on his face, between his eyes. (You know how it is in anime cartoons where somebody's angry and they have that dark shadow in the middle of their face, between their eyes? Yeah, that's it. Yeah.)

"What?" said Donny. "I like that magazine."

**"HOW WILL THAT HELP ME WITH **_**MY**_** PROBLEM?!"** cried Rex.

"Oh, it won't," said Donny. "Then again, I suppose I could share it with you."

Rex growled a little and said in a nice-sounding voice, "Donny… do you want _**my**_ opinion of what a little bit of water is like?"

Donny looked at him, gulped slowly, and replied, "Nope… not really."

"Good," said Rex, aiming the white cannons coming out of his brown shell at Donny, "because I'm about to show you what _a lot_ of water is like!"

Donny's eyes widened while his pupils shrunk. "Oh dear…"

The chase began. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** shouted Donny as he ran out of the hospital room.

"Come back here!" shouted Rex Kamex as he was running after Donny to jump him, spray him with water, and all that stuff.

… Yeah. You know, you'd think that Donny would just _fly_ away from Rex, but _noooooooooo_…

Anyway, the two of them dashed out of the hospital area. Donny ran back outside to the stadium, hoping that someone would notice Rex chasing him and get him help.

Meanwhile, Ursa and Megan were out of their dust cloud, but they were covered in dust themselves. Both Pokemon were breathing heavily as they were staring each other down. The audience continued watching to see if one of the Pokemon would fall. Suddenly, an exhausted Megan slowly sent her brown Vine Whip vines over to Ursa in an attempt to hit him. When Ursa noticed this, he cringed, and the vines lightly hit him. Megan was too tired to do anymore damage, but she did manage to wrap her vines around his body.

_This is bad,_ thought Ursa, huffing. _What do I do?_

Suddenly, he noticed Donny Lizardon being chased by Rex Kamex. Megan noticed this as well, and the two Pokemon looked at the other two Pokemon running around. The audience quickly glanced at Rex and Donny and then looked back at the two battlers.

"Hey, they're back," said Pippi, "but why are they chasing each other?"

_It's that Rex Kamex,_ Ursa thought, _and that Lizardon! Donny, I believe his name was! And he's being chased by Rex. Donny looks like he needs help! He has made me realize what to do…_

Suddenly, Ursa turned to his Meganium, opened his mouth, and spit orange flames out of his mouth. Since Meganium had Ursa tied up to her, her tired body couldn't undo the vines, so the fire hit her body head on.

**"Eyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"** she screamed dramatically as the scorching flames flew threw her tired body. _**"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"**__  
_  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Megan, the flames stopped coming out of the brown bear Pokemon's mouth. With swirls in her eyes, the green Pokemon known as the Meganium slowly tipped over until collapsing completely.

"Owww…" she said in a low monotone.

"What Donny Lizardon made me realize," said Ursa, "was that I could use my fire attack! As a Fire type, he reminded me of that fireball thing that I ate before, so I used it's powers to unleash a fire attack on Meganium, and since she's a Grass-type, she was weak to fire. Therefore, I was able to defeat her easily. I was tired anyway."

**"THE WINNER OF THE MATCH,"** said the referee, **"IS URSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The crowd cheered (of course), and Donny and Rex stopped running to look at Megan.

_"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_ Pippi cried. "Ursa, that was my new best friend you just defeated!"

"All's fair in love and war!" reminded the Golem.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Pippi asked him in an annoyed tone.

Golem paused and then said, "Um, well… you love your friends, right? And this tournament is basically a war."

Pippi glared at him.

"Okay, okay!" Golone said, waving his hands. "I just like saying that saying!"

"Since when?" Digda asked, laughing.

"Since… right now," said the Golem named Gordon.

Pippi got out of his seat and ran to Megan. "I'd better go see how she's doing!"

Bana Bana also went to Megan as he was going down the stairs of the stadium. He managed to get to her just as Pippi, Rex, and Donny made it to her. "Are you okay, Megan?" he asked her as he finally reached her.

Donny Lizardon sighed. "_Must_ we go over this every time a Pokemon faints, people? Does this Pokemon _look_ like she's okay? I mean really!"

With that, some Mr. Mimes carried the Meganium away on a stretcher as well.

"I'm gonna go over to her," said Bana Bana.

"I'm gonna follow you and then check on Larry," Rex said.

"You do that," said Donny, hoping the turtle would forget about their little chase. "I'll stay right here. I mean, I'll go back to our seats so nobody will take them."

"Who would bother to come _**this**_ late to the _Tournamento_?" asked Rex.

"It doesn't matter _who_ comes if they come, right?" said Donny.

"I guess I'll join you guys," said Pippi, looking at Rex and Bana Bana. "Just for a brief moment, and then I'll come back.

And so, Pippi, Rex, and Bana Bana followed Megan the Meganium to her hospital room while Donny stayed behind. Ursa sat down in his seat with Grumpy, Digda, and Gordon. Digda and Grumpy stood up. It was time for their battle.

**"AND NOW FOR THE LAST BATTLE OF THE ROUND!"** said the Barrierd referee. **"DIGDA VS GRUMPY GRUMPIG!"**

"Well… this is it," said Digda. He turned to Grumpy. "I'm gonna give you something to grumble about. My victory!"

"If you're so confident," Grumpy responded, "then let's go then. We're up."

_Heh, it looks like there's a pig I'm gonna have to defeat before Pippi,_ Digda thought as he laughed to himself.

Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to stop right there. So, will Digda defeat Grumpy Grumpig? And even if he does, will it be an easy victory? And after that, will Pippi be able to defeat Gordon the Golone? Find out in the next chapter!

(Okay, now to read some of that _Pokemon Battles Illustrated_ that Donny Lizardon was talking about…)


End file.
